


Paradis Hospital, Herz Health Pty. Ltd.

by widerspiegeln



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 57,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widerspiegeln/pseuds/widerspiegeln
Summary: 现代paro医院剧透警告私设过多+不定期崩坏警告
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart
Comments: 89
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 没存稿没大纲，不存在情节，想到哪写到哪。

帕拉迪医院是赫茨医疗集团位于帕拉迪市的分院区，天高皇帝远，姥姥不疼舅舅不爱，财务紧张，学科不全，人员匮乏，除个别（不超过三个）优势学科外，整体与马莱医院等集团其他院区几无任何可比之处。

就读于艾尔迪亚医学院的第五年，艾伦终于在此开始了向往已久的实习生活。此时他尚未得知医院科教部分管实习生事务的夏迪斯老师与父母是旧识，心中的激动向往紧张和其他实习生并无二致。

实习生宿舍是医院后方的一座小楼，修建已有几十年，是医院曾经的职工宿舍。艾伦的父亲格里沙刚来此地时，曾在帕拉迪医院工作过几年。后来格里沙和医院食堂的卡尔拉结婚，有了艾伦，职工宿舍也就显得分外狭小。艾伦尚不记事，一家人就搬到了别处。因而入住宿舍，艾伦并无任何重归故里之感。

宿舍楼常年缺少维护，楼道走廊都只有零点五瓦的灯泡，还经常不亮，虽然男女同楼，但擦肩而过也看不出是男是女；更兼冬凉夏暖，屋顶漏雨，厕所反水，只有地理位置差强人意。即使睡了懒觉，三分钟也可冲进科室，而过了院墙，乘两站公交就能到达海边。

作为七年制本硕连读的学生，没有考研压力，艾伦本可在在业余时间随时去海边玩耍，奈何室友们各有安排，并不愿意同去。想到独自一人在海边溜达未免过于凄凉，艾伦也就不得不将活动范围局限在了医院周边。

阿明是睡艾伦下铺的兄弟兼多年密友，同是七年制，临床事业的前途却已经开始令人担忧。不是说阿明不够聪明——他心思缜密，逻辑严谨，热爱学习，无论查房老师提什么问题都对答如流。然而与此同时，阿明的体力和协调性都远逊同寝的其他人，甚至每次见血都面有惧色。委婉地说，阿明看起来是科研型人才。艾伦担心实习一番以后各科老师都会对此有所认识，从而断绝阿明的选专业之路，毕竟如今就是内科也有不少有创操作。

阿明此人还有一个特点就是脸皮薄，出门便与艾伦形影不离，由艾伦承担绝大多数社交事宜。又因为一头秀发，面如好女，屡屡引起大家的误会。曾有一次因为被在宿舍开玩笑说是“艾伦身下的男人”而面红耳赤几欲流泪，而未等艾伦挺身而出，始作俑者就被三笠当着进出宿舍所有学生及宿管大爷的面削了一顿，自此医学院无人敢在公共场合欺负阿明。

宿舍是六人间，其他四人是让，马可，莱纳和贝尔托特。分宿舍时，夏迪斯老师说公平起见大家抽签随机分配，但关系好的也可以通过和平协商换宿舍。大家找到自己的床铺后不约而同大赞确实是非常公平，因为所有房间的状况都一样烂，换房间也不存在任何吃亏可言。让为了和马可住同一间宿舍，换来换去竟最终和宿敌艾伦沦为字面意义上的一丘之貉，倍感挫败。一开始让曾多次试图与艾伦进行字面意义上的打成一片，因三笠干预而未果，因担心在寝室动手会被三笠冲进来把宿舍翻个底朝天而选择密切团结马可，与其他人则是谨慎保持距离。让的名字在当地方言里发音作“酱”，争吵时艾伦如果想不出其他点子就会拿这个嘲笑他。

马可是这一级七年制的班长，老好人，口头禅是愿为医学事业献身，多次尝试改善让和艾伦的关系，多次失败，屡败屡战，屡战屡败。艾伦眼里让全是缺点，马可眼里让的缺点也是优点。

莱纳和贝尔托特是五年制学生，但成绩拔尖，百分之百能够保研知名高校马莱医学院。但他们并不因此骄傲，甚至每日心怀担忧，因为艾尔迪亚的本科意味着在马莱会被本科就是马莱的学生看不起，将来找工作也会因为本科学校不够优秀而在第一轮就被刷掉。莱纳是这一级的老大哥，一张棱角分明的国字脸，就连宿舍这种陋室也会因他莅临而正气凛然。贝尔托特身高惊人，常常因为上手术弯腰太久而腰酸背痛，睡姿扭曲，又因为性格原因不太发表自己的主见，即使腰痛到要断掉也不敢问主刀老师能不能调高手术台，平时因为不想拿主意而总和莱纳阿尼在一起。

艾伦宿舍因为有如此一群人物而往往气氛诡异，除了从来不会读气氛的柯尼之外少有其他男寝的学生前来串门聊天。大家各有打算，艾伦已经决定要选外科，想趁实习轮转确定自己真正适合的方向；阿明向往无穷无尽的知识之海，每天埋头读书；让时常暗自观察艾伦，争取事事比艾伦做得更好；马可想尝试多了解一下五年制的莱纳和贝尔托特；莱纳和贝尔托特是老乡，他们都想要荣归故里。

男寝楼下是女寝，三笠的宿舍恰巧（不是恰巧是故意换的）位于艾伦宿舍正下方。三笠与艾伦阿明一同长大，三人堪称青梅竹马。三笠父母不常在本地，因两家素来交好，便在出远门时将三笠放在艾伦家。当初成绩本可去外地读更好的大学，但为了和艾伦一起读书，三笠还是选择了留在帕拉迪。实习第一天科室因为急症加了手术，导致太缺人手。三笠被老师带过去拉钩，从早晨八点半站到凌晨，云淡风轻面无疲惫之色，一战成名。三笠视力优异，是医学院少有的不近视的学生，听力也颇为敏锐，导致艾伦尽量避免与让在宿舍争吵，以免三笠踹门冲进去“调解纠纷”。因此可以说，三笠是艾伦寝室得以维持表面上的和平的唯一原因。

三笠下铺是萨沙。萨沙在帕拉迪市很偏远的郊区长大，祖辈是猎人，自己也很擅长射箭，但没靠体育加分就考上了大学。萨沙不仅爱吃，还怎么吃都不胖，曾经因为在开学典礼上啃烤白薯而闻名全校，也曾由于在实验室吃东西而被逐出实验室并挂掉实验课。和医院食堂大师傅一见如故，是知音也是知己。

尤米尔是女寝大姐，曾经有挺长一段时间因为身体原因休学，回来之后插班进了三笠这一级。同寝和尤米尔关系最好的是希斯塔利亚，年级女神，就连浓眉大眼（并不）的莱纳也暗暗对其倾心。在一个班上了四年学，大家才知道了希斯塔利亚家世惊人，但希斯塔利亚自己的目标却是医院社工办。尤米尔返校之后身强体壮，是女生们天黑之后结伴去走廊尽头洗手间的抢手人选，但尤米尔本人其实只想陪希斯塔利亚一起去。

这个寝室里还有七年制的希琪和五年制的阿尼。希琪有男朋友，是同班的马尔洛，最讨厌听到别人议论男友的发型。阿尼不太爱说话，和莱纳、贝尔托特是同乡，有一份跆拳道教练的兼职。因为不是去打工就是和莱纳他们一起，阿尼和宿舍其他人交往不多。虽然加了宿舍群，但阿尼并不知道宿舍还有一个自己不在其中的群，然而以她的性格，即使知道了恐怕也不会在意。


	2. Chapter 2

已经是实习的第三周，大家对医院环境也越发熟悉。艾伦三笠和阿明目前在心外科实习，这是帕拉迪医院的王牌专科，艾伦因此也尤为积极，每天七点不到就拉着阿明往科室跑。而就在艾伦他们等电梯时，李维老师已经走楼梯先一步到达。

李维出现在心外科医师办时总是面色阴郁。虽然天天开心，但他是全院看起来最不开心的人。艾伦这一级学生可以说是听着李维的大名成长起来的，“心外一把刀”、“天生的外科医生”等等，不一而足，就连马莱那帮人对他也是敬畏加佩服。李维是单亲家庭，小时候家里很苦，后来舅舅被某位大老板赏识，日子才逐渐好过了。

本院人员对李维的直观印象，一是洁癖，二是矮，三是喜欢泡茶喝。手术室里无数低年资医师因为洗手不够规范而遭受过李维的死亡凝视，后颈发凉的感觉三日不退。但心外科里大家对李维普遍推崇备至，赞誉有加。佩特拉就说过，虽然熟悉了会发现李维有很多缺点，但其实是一个很体贴的人，比如和君特、埃尔德他们一起上台的时候，李维都是站在踏板上，从不要求手术台的高度迁就自己的身高，然后弄得所有助手腰疼。贝尔托特听说了这件事之后，甚至有了不去保研而是考李维的研究生的念头，但因为没有主见，这个念头一闪也就熄灭了。

心外科之所以能够成为帕拉迪的王牌学科，虽然李维功不可没，但关键人物还是帕拉迪医院最年轻有为的主任医师埃尔文。埃尔文不仅专业能力优秀，在规划科室发展、挑选人才的能力上更是无人能出其右。多年前他就一眼看出医学院的问题学生李维其实是个外科天才，果断收至麾下，还大力支持病理检验中心的韩吉研究心外科病例，韩吉也投桃报李，科室的科研水平从此突飞猛进。业务副院长皮克希斯欣赏埃尔文的才能，一力提拔他做了大外科主任。埃尔文自此事务缠身，外科系统各个专科的临床，科研，医保，行政等等，事事都要挂心。

有一次手术结束已是晨光熹微，回家的路上埃尔文告诉李维，他当初对科室投注如此之多的心血，只是因为父亲多年心脏不好，一切的出发点都是自己的梦想和私心，未曾想到今天会是如此。李维抱着保温杯喝了口茶说，那就放弃梦想，该干什么就去干吧。

心外科病区的对门是心内科病区，心内科病区主任兼大内科负责人尼勒是埃尔文的同学，两人一度针锋相对水火不容，相比之下艾伦与让的矛盾只是小打小闹。经过皮克希斯斡旋，尼勒总算同意在工作上与埃尔文握手言和，共同建立心脏中心。用皮克希斯的话说，就是这下总算能有个拿得出门去的特色学科。

艾伦一进办公室就感受到黑云压城城欲摧的气息，李维站在墙边，一米六的头顶盘旋着至少三米高、穿透天花板的怒意。定睛一看，艾伦发现是办公室一张桌子塌了，电脑、键盘、文件夹、A4纸散落一地。此时阿明完全被吓住，停止了思考和移动，三笠以保护姿态站在艾伦身边，似乎在提防再有任何物体倒塌砸伤艾伦，而艾伦则担心又被李维迎面来一句“你自己做决定”，当机立断走向办公室座机：“我给汉尼斯老师打电话。”

汉尼斯此时乃是总务处的主任，名头听起来响亮，但因为医院的尴尬现状，每天的工作无非是安排维修空调、灭鼠灭蟑、清理垃圾等事务。因为工作繁杂，汉尼斯常在医院各处出现，频繁被认为是门卫，保安，锅炉房职工，或者便民运送员。多年前卡尔拉曾带艾伦和三笠来医院接格里沙下班，汉尼斯热情帮助，导致三人回家后都对“传达室大爷”赞不绝口，格里沙一时不知要如何纠正。

根据艾伦的描述，汉尼斯判断桌子彻底倒塌，难以修复，于是表示需要联系固定资产管理办，待找到人后一同前去。艾伦挂了电话，眼见问题不能立刻解决，与暴怒李维共处一室，越发紧张。突然，艾伦看到埃尔文站在门口，顿时感到雪中送炭、如沐春风。“既然艾伦已经叫了总务科，”埃尔文说，“咱们先查房吧。”

话音未落，刚才危机之中不见踪影的佩特拉、奥路欧等人也突然出现。埃尔文在前，实习生们殿后，开启了终于开始显得正常的一天。


	3. Chapter 3

除学生宿舍、传达室、锅炉房之类微不足道的小建筑外，帕拉迪医院共有三座大楼，分别名为玛利亚楼，罗塞楼，以及希纳楼。玛丽亚楼是门诊与病房一体的综合大楼，罗塞楼则包含检验、病理、药剂、输血科等辅助科室，以及赫茨医疗集团与艾尔迪亚医学院合作的部分科研教学实验室。希纳楼是行政楼，进出需要刷胸卡，实习生如艾伦尚未获得机会入内探索一番。

埃尔文欣赏阿明的思维能力，认为阿明在科研上会有所发展。这天手术是接台，大家都在科里等。韩吉来此本是因为上次体液培养的结果不理想，决定亲自观看重新采集标本的整个过程，并与埃尔文、李维讨论病例，结果因为办公室被姗姗来迟许多天的总务科和固定资产办弄得尘土飞扬，转而前往值班室进行讨论，正巧遇上将查房车推进值班室下医嘱的一干手下，以及忙着手写大病历的艾伦等人。说完疑难病例，埃尔文便借此机会，将阿明推荐给了韩吉。韩吉与阿明交谈一番后大喜：“我现在有个心肌代谢组学的课题，你愿意的话可以过来帮忙做。” 

“啊……谢谢韩老师！”阿明脸红。  
“我不姓韩，我姓左。”韩吉说。  
阿明的脸先是涨得更红，然后变得惨白。

艾伦为阿明高兴之余想帮友人找个台阶下，问了一句：“什么是心肌代谢组学？” 瞬间整个值班室气氛突变，大家纷纷起身：  
“我去手术室看看咱们什么时候能接台。”  
“再去查一遍围手术期那几张床吧，三笠阿明你们来不来？”  
“桌子修好没有……”

韩吉对此类场景似乎已经习以为常，无视其他人，专心向艾伦讲解心肌代谢组学。待讲解完成，饭一顿没吃，天已经黑了。韩吉离开时恰好李维推门走进值班室，头发潮湿，平素苍白的脸色竟略带一丝红晕。李维看向艾伦：“讲到现在？手术做完了。”艾伦惨叫一声，作玉山倾颓状倒伏在桌面上。因为韩吉的促膝长谈，艾伦不仅错过了观摩手术，更是错过了洗澡和蹭饭吃的机会。李维从铁皮柜里拿了包，一言不发地离开。

艾伦掏出手机，准备随便点个外卖对付一下，就看到三笠与阿明携饭归来。“有你的饭。”三笠说着将盒饭放在艾伦面前。艾伦热泪盈眶：“亲人啊。”“李维老师专门说给你订一份……”阿明补充道，“佩特拉师姐说和韩吉老师交流要特别注意话题的选择。”“明仔，我好担心你在罗塞楼的未来！”艾伦真心实意。但真心实意的程度，因为说话同时不停往嘴里填饭的动作而似乎打了一些折扣。

饭后艾伦本计划回宿舍楼与其他人组团开黑，阿明说想在办公室查会儿文献。艾伦虽然一听代谢组学四个字就觉得头大如斗，但还是支持了阿明的理想，坐定之后在群聊里发了一句你们先玩吧不用等我，结果莱纳秒回：“吃饭了吗？”

艾伦正要答复，余光瞟见办公室亮窗上浮现出半截头颅，双眼映着灯光隐隐发亮。艾伦顿时被惊得心都提到嗓子眼，感觉要被正在实习的科室收住院给心脏复个位。紧接着办公室门被推开，是在骨科实习的莱纳等人。

“贝尔托特你吓死个人，”艾伦站起来，腿还是软的，“真是让我回想起高中时被班主任老师在教室后门观察的恐惧。”

“我让他先看看你们在不在，”莱纳说，“毛哥饭卡给我了，说是可以请其他同学吃饭。”

毛哥大名米克扎卡利亚斯，外号三毛，将饭卡交给实习同学使用后喜获爱称毛哥，是骨外科的传奇人物。在临床评分第一的情况下因为学历受限评不上职称，米克扎卡利亚斯一怒之下背井离乡出国留学，结果因为生活能力堪忧，回来时胡子拉碴，如同换了一个人一般。同事们评价为，知道的人说他是去留学，不知道的人以为他是去流浪了。恰逢课室里有人给孩子买了一本三毛流浪记，米克扎卡利亚斯从此喜获三毛之名。（本段和三毛为什么叫三毛的真实原因没有一毛钱关系）

三毛之所以是传奇人物，不是因为外号，而是因为嗅觉灵敏。据说他只要在换药时闻嗅一番，就能对感染做出准确判断，经验性使用抗生素无往不利。名声传到其他科室，甚至有人因为久久等不到药敏结果意欲请三毛会诊，显然在众人看来，米克扎卡利亚斯的鼻子早晚会成为一个用药指征。

“我们吃完了，科里订的饭。”惊魂未定的艾伦拒绝了同去吃饭。莱纳正要离开，完全没有意识到场面不愉快的柯尼却试图在此邀请。“阿明一起加个宵夜？贝尔托特吃啥你吃啥，说不定你就能长得跟他一样高，那就没人敢欺负你啦。”柯尼自以为有趣。莱纳与贝尔托特进行了眼神交流，一起将柯尼拖走，追赶因为觉得无趣而已经大步走开的阿尼。

待阿明在知识的海洋里畅泳一番后，三人终于返回宿舍。谢绝了三笠的护送，艾伦与阿明穿过幽暗的楼道和走廊回到寝室。让和马可一起坐在床上打游戏。让抬眼看了一下艾伦，哼了一声，继续埋首游戏。马可指指宿舍岌岌可危、随时都可能与科室破桌子同命运的写字台：“艾伦，你哥给你带了水果，跟他说你今天晚点回来他就没等你。”

吉克是艾伦同父异母的哥哥。格里沙来帕拉迪之前有段阴差阳错没能继续下去的婚姻，吉克对他一直有怨言。虽然在马莱大学读了硕博，毕业后留校编制也在马莱，吉克到底因为本科是艾尔迪亚而遭排斥，最终还是来了帕拉迪。经过多年奋斗，他终于成为集团位于帕拉迪的科研教学实验室主任。吉克带过多年实验课，是无数学生的噩梦，一旦注意到有学生玩手机、闲聊、交头接耳，便会随手抓到什么是什么进行投掷，百发百中。学生被击中后惨叫一声，而吉克则会挠挠耳朵，发表大家耳熟能详的演讲，演讲主旨其实用最后一句话就可概括：“我对未来的医学事业绝望了！”经受过这种摧残的学生，一个个都面无人色，无精打采，甚至到大五实习时路过罗塞楼也会瑟瑟发抖。

吉克的所作所为不受任何临床科室工作人员待见。但因为实验室是吉克的地盘，做课题谁都免不了和他打交道。李维本就对吉克甚是厌恶，因为实验室有诸多动物，以恒河猴、食蟹猴最为昂贵，便称之为“兽医”“猴山掌柜”。这种厌恶在吉克管理不善导致埃尔文自然科学基金项目出问题后达到了顶峰，称呼也升格为“兽医庸医”和“猴头”之类。吉克心里有点怕李维，但努力表现出不以为意，甚至蓄起了连鬓络腮胡子（一巴掌宽护心毛——郭德纲），越发猴灵猴现。

自艾伦入学，吉克便试图联络兄弟感情，不仅上课从不投掷艾伦，下课还尝试邀请艾伦同去食堂共进午餐。艾伦与吉克聊过几次，总感觉有很多不同意，越是深谈越说不到一块去，但吉克锲而不舍，艾伦也只有虚与委蛇。就如同这次将水果送进宿舍，艾伦也是无可奈何，看了看觉得没什么问题，便将整袋东西挪到桌下，爬上床沉浸在了手机屏幕里。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱纳注意到了一些情报

作为艾尔迪亚医学院的教学医院，帕拉迪医院有着为低年级学生提供基础生命支持培训的良好传统。往年此等差事都由尼勒把持在心内科手中，以便充分享有沐浴在年轻人敬仰的注视中的成就感。这次尼勒被院领导叫上一同去外地调研，分身乏术，埃尔文便被科教部委以重任。

帕拉迪医院的心肺复苏模拟人都堆放在玛利亚楼D层。因为楼层不吉利，D层没有被用作病区，而是分布着会议室以及一些教室，作平时病例汇报及技能考核之用。夏迪斯特意从希纳楼科教部来到玛丽亚楼，叫上一群实习生帮忙运送。艾伦等人皆在其中，每人将两个模拟人夹在腋下，浩浩荡荡来到楼前的空地上等待。让试图在三笠面前表现一番，于是还在手中多提了一个，却见三笠云淡风轻扛起了最重的显示器，顿时意志消沉，萎靡不振地靠在马可肩上，觉得生无可恋。此时埃尔文尚未结束查房，众人便看到一辆普拉多神出鬼没，缓缓驶来。艾伦与让异口同声：“擦，无人驾驶！”

两人旋即互相怒视，眼看就要大打出手。旁边车门打开，原来开车的是李维，众人顿时连看热闹的热情都消失殆尽，并暗暗为艾伦及让的生命安全担心。李维仿佛没有听到刚才那声感叹，阴着脸打开后备箱，放平座椅，又拿出大包消毒湿巾，指挥大家将模拟人擦拭后放入车内。待一切安置妥当，埃尔文也从楼上下来，开车离去，李维便催促实习生们回去干活。

李维习惯性走楼梯，而一群年轻人则朝气蓬勃义无反顾地选择等电梯。他们之中有些人在校时曾参加过尼勒的培训课，很是好奇埃尔文会怎么教，忍不住攀谈起来。众多讨论声中，莱纳突然发问：“我好像没看到李维老师给埃尔文老师车钥匙？”  
贝尔托特面色苍白一头冷汗：“你根本不知道自己在说啥吧莱纳……”  
莱纳进了电梯继续问个不休，试图让大家的思路全跟他走：“还是说李维老师有埃尔文老师的车的钥匙？”  
贝尔托特一把抓住莱纳肩膀，把人往电梯角落里塞：“莱纳你不要说了……”  
电梯到达心外科楼层，叮一声开门，艾伦等人看到李维步入医师办的背影，顿时脚下生风，小跑着追过去。而莱纳还在伸着一只手若有所思，似乎曾试图拉艾伦与他同去讨论。

下午临近下班埃尔文回来，大家又将模拟人搬回楼上。体谅学生们辛苦，埃尔文点了奶茶外卖以示感谢。众人热泪盈眶心潮澎湃目送埃尔文离开，未等太久又热泪盈眶心潮澎湃迎接奶茶到来。  
“真想赶快转到下一个科室去啊，什么时候我才能去心外科……”萨沙自言自语。  
柯尼不解：“萨沙你也喜欢外科吗？”  
“听说他们下了手术埃尔文老师用自己的饭卡给实习生买饭吃……手术室餐厅的牛肉面……”萨沙继续自言自语。  
柯尼这下放心了。本以为萨沙性情突变，发现吃仍然是萨沙的最大动力之后，柯尼就觉得他的学生生活依旧美好而熟悉。

莱纳捧着奶茶端详半晌，问贝尔托特：“你把我的喝了吧？我没什么胃口。”  
贝尔托特准备留给阿尼，但拿不定主意如何开口。  
一旁希斯塔利亚听到，面色担忧：“莱纳你不舒服吗？”  
莱纳瞬间脸红，甚至隐隐有蒸汽溢出：“我，我不是很想，把这个，管状的，哦，吸管，放在嘴里……”  
“直男癌，”尤米尔一脸鄙夷，“莱纳你对待奶茶这个态度的话不会有人喜欢你的。”  
莱纳越发无地自容，对面艾伦递过一把椅子：“莱纳，你坐。”  
这堪称最后一根稻草，莱纳如同断了线的铠甲一般颓唐坐下，阴郁的心情与周围奶茶蒸腾的欢乐格格不入。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章本想写埃尔文胳膊受伤，结果还是没忍心写出来……随意更一点

阿明用空余时间跟着韩吉做实验，艾伦三笠便也经常陪伴其出入罗塞楼，因而未免与吉克抬头不见低头见。虽是如此，艾伦宁可坐在角落里玩手机等阿明一起回宿舍也不去和吉克聊天。吉克疑心格里沙给艾伦灌输了什么临床比基础医学更重要的歪理邪说，导致弟弟看不起自己，处心积虑拉近与艾伦的距离，甚至开始往阿明所在实验室送水果，被韩吉以实验室内禁止吃喝为理由驱赶出去。

这天吉克又在电梯口遇到艾伦一行人，邀请艾伦去自己办公室聊天。三笠警惕性倍增，看向艾伦：你不想去的话我来保护你。艾伦有意借此机会向吉克解释清楚自己的想法，阻止吉克长期以来荒谬的行为，便以眼神告知三笠安心，随吉克前往科教实验室楼层。

吉克办公室门口竟有人在等。以吉克在帕拉迪的人缘，艾伦认定此人要么是找错办公室，要么其实是一道幻影。此人乃是腹部超声科的皮克，要找的正是吉克。

心脏中心是帕拉迪医院的招牌，心脏超声科自然是人才济济。相比之下，腹部超声科则整日一副濒临倒闭的惨状，今年更是因为职工休产假而险些关门。赫兹集团不得不从马莱医院调拨人手，皮克也就因此到来。皮克性格温柔，工作更是有求必应，不管多晚都是把排到当天的检查做完再下班，晚间急诊有疑似阑尾炎或结石的病人需要超声检查，无论几点皮克都是随叫随到。位于超声科隔壁的影像科迅速与皮克建立了深厚友谊，时常一同加班到晚上八点，组队去医院旁边小饭馆吃饭。

超声科环境幽暗，常年不见阳光，皮克于此辛劳工作，因而皮肤白皙，面有倦色。吉克一见她就热情打招呼：“皮克师妹你来啦！”艾伦以肉眼几不可见的幅度撇嘴。吉克边向艾伦解释忘了已经和皮克约好谈事情，边摁密码刷卡打开办公室门。艾伦在门边迟疑，并不想进去：“那我还是去阿明那边吧……”吉克热情未消，拉着艾伦进门，从办公桌下拽出一个纸箱，取出数罐饮料：“一时没想起来，对不住你们啦！艾伦你先喝，待会咱们兄弟俩好好聊。”

艾伦百无聊赖，喝着饮料听吉克皮克二人谈论课题之事，原来皮克晋职称文章不够，想与吉克合作搞科研。艾伦喝了三罐饮料，进出办公室两趟放水，第二趟刚回来就听吉克问：“艾伦想跟着一起做课题吗？发文章虽然不是一作二作，科研经历写到简历上也是很加分的。”

艾伦不喜反怒，明白过来自己被算计了，吉克叫他过来就是为了用论文拉拢他，才不是忘了和皮克有约。吉克看艾伦面色不善，还以为是弟弟觉得往科研上花费时间并不值得，继续循循善诱：“你那个同学现在也是跟着做实验，这种机会不多，把握住了对将来发展很有好处……”

艾伦几欲脱口而出老哥你整天对未来的医疗事业绝望又谈什么将来的发展，欲以饮料喝多了为由尿遁逃避话题。皮克看出兄弟俩关系不对，站起来向吉克告辞：“影像科他们刚下班，我们加班小队要去吃饭啦。”吉克一扶眼镜：“皮克师妹你说得有道理，那我就不留你吃饭了，和弟弟在这谈谈心。”又从纸箱子里掏出更多饮料，拿一个印着医院运动会字样的无纺布袋装了，要皮克带上与其他人分享。皮克想起吉克在运动会投掷铅球的英姿，嫣然一笑，挥挥手与兄弟二人告别。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个想法，一定不对：既然阿克曼是巨人科学的副产物，是不是说明阿克曼能力可能是被设计成了一个反巨人系统。普通巨人好像是越高大越难对付，阿克曼大概正好相反，力量越强大就越矮小。如果阿克曼摄入巨人脊髓液，不知会发生湮灭释放巨大能量直接达成超大范围地鸣效果，还是会瞬间因为力量暴增缩成拇指姑娘/小伙……

帕拉迪医院每周一下午四点半于行政楼希纳楼二楼大会议室召开院周会，作为心外科副主任、埃尔文被困于大外科行政事务时的心外科实际负责人，只要无急症手术等特殊情况，李维就不得不与埃尔文一同参加，浪费生命中的宝贵时光。会议室座椅宽大，足可容纳两个李维。李维抱着一保温杯的热茶，靠向埃尔文一侧，准备找一个能够被前排靠背遮住的姿势将接下来一两小时混过去。茶水太烫，李维拧开埃尔文的矿泉水倒进去降温，坐在旁边的韩吉目睹这一过程面色诡异：“李维你的洁癖……”

“过来路上刚买的，还没喝。”埃尔文解释。韩吉顿时失去继续研究的心情，擦起了眼镜。反而是坐在另一边的三毛来了兴致，吸吸鼻子：“滇红？”

此时皮克希斯副院长上台，头皮反射出的强光让李维无心探讨红茶品类，只想让三毛早点闭嘴：“高碎”。

萨克雷院长发言，然后皮克希斯副院长发言，接下来还有诸多其他领导发言，等院周会终于结束，早已过了平时的下班时间。李维已将会议室屋顶的蜘蛛网进行了详尽的观察，不仅统计了新增蜘蛛网的位置和数目，还将旧有蜘蛛网较上次周会时是否有所增大与印象中作了比较。与会人员先是排成一字出了门，然后因为拉帮结派、互相嫌弃等诸多人际问题而排成了众多小小的人字，散落向医院的各个角落。李维等人刚出楼门，就看到一辆NSX停在行政楼前。三毛当即评论：“我闻到了为富不仁的臭味。”李维看到从驾驶座出来的人是肯尼，不由在心中对三毛此次的发言暗暗赞同。

肯尼是李维的舅舅，二人之间是甥舅情深深仇大恨。李维幼时家徒四壁，在母亲病重、一家人快要饿死之际肯尼突然出现，以各种与任何教育原则都背道而驰的极端方式对李维进行照料。李维习惯将喜欢的东西留到最后吃，肯尼就会把这些食物吃掉，理由是以为剩在盘子里是不想吃。说是要带李维练散打锻炼身体，实则每次都是直接把李维打趴下。肯尼自带一股社会气质，多年从事不明营生，时常突然消失三两天才回家。李维上中学时，母亲身体好转，找了一份不会劳神费力的工作，而肯尼说是终于遇到了认可自己能力之人，就此搬走。李维多年后才得知，肯尼虽极少回来，却一直定期给李维母亲打钱，虽然心怀感激，但因为幼年被欺压的阴影过于深重，一直和肯尼相处起来都很别扭。

帕拉迪医院的安保、食堂、便民运送及停车场管理等业务皆由肯尼的老板承包。近些年老板越发深居简出，对外业务便是肯尼负责，因而甥舅二人不时在院内碰面。即便肯尼将车停在希纳楼前，保安也无人敢撵。肯尼迈开长腿，大步走向李维：“大外甥！舅舅来看你啦！”  
李维一脸鄙夷：“假公济私。”  
肯尼看起来未受任何打击：“上次不是说好了么，舅舅送你辆车，你过来看看喜不喜欢。”  
李维最受不了肯尼和自己玩惊喜：“我说过了用不着，真要用车就开埃尔文的……”

肯尼对李维的抗拒不以为意，朝旁边挥挥手，一辆Smart就缓缓驶来。马仔停好车，将钥匙交予肯尼。李维脸顿时乌云密布，肯尼则是热情到艳阳高照：“挑来挑去还是这个车适合你，方便灵活，哪都好停，而且就是你开也不会让人家觉得是无人驾驶！”  
李维暴跳如雷：“肯尼！咱们单挑一局，要是我赢了，你车给我开，Smart你自己开走！”  
肯尼说：“那你输了呢？不如叫我一声舅舅？”  
李维气势汹汹：“肯尼你不要幻想了，不可能！”

医院附近有一家健身房，常年吸引诸多帕拉迪医院职工及学生办卡，主要目的不是强身健体而是洗澡。健身房老板与肯尼是酒肉朋友，每次见面都要虚情假意称兄道弟一番。健身房里八角笼此时正好无人占用，李维便与肯尼立即开打。

因被当众嘲讽身高，李维化羞愤为力量，顺利取胜。肯尼哈哈一笑，将NSX钥匙交予李维。旁边健身房老板凑过来要请肯尼吃晚饭，肯尼谢绝：“今天其实是出来视察业务的，要回去给老板汇报工作。”

一行人走回院内，肯尼走向Smart，突然转身指着现已交予外甥的车对看护车辆的保安说：“他车在院内乱停你们都不管的吗？！”  
保安瞬间石化，李维则是白眼翻到天上去——到底是谁乱停的车！一旁人尴尬解释，行政楼在医院最后方，门前停放一些车辆也不会干扰医疗秩序。肯尼抛下面色各异的众人，蜷身钻进Smart，扬长而去。

目睹了整个过程的埃尔文看出所谓输给李维的车恐怕才是专门买给李维的，不由暗中感叹不愧是肯尼才能想出这种办法让李维接受，于是给肯尼发信息表示感谢。而一旁的三毛不甘寂寞，非要掺和：“李维，让我闻闻豪车的味儿吧——能不能给我开五分钟！”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：主要人物受伤

即将结束在第一个科室的实习，艾伦等人都是既开心又依依不舍，在宿舍里交流起了接下来的实习安排。艾伦阿明三笠接下来要去三毛所在的骨科，老大哥莱纳特意嘱咐如果穿着用洗衣液洗得喷香的工作服会被三毛近身闻嗅判断洗衣液品牌并进行嘲讽，因而最好是每周末都用消毒液将工作服浸泡，以达到气味刺鼻三毛远离我的效果。

莱纳三人组下一个科室是消化内科，据马可所说，对病历书写要求极其严格，上午查房若有疑难或罕见病例会查到食堂没饭，但好在下午可以准时下班。“我觉得还是内科好，”让说，“外科来得早，走得晚，风险又高。我选专业的时候大概不是选心内就是选消化内吧。”莱纳点头，随后询问马可与让要去哪个科室。让突然闭了嘴，马可迟疑了一下，还是说了出来：“泌尿外科。”

艾伦在上铺爆发出一阵欢笑，引吭高歌：“割鸡割鸡……” 因为艾伦没有控制音量，隔壁宿舍的柯尼等人虽不明就里但也跑来加入了大合唱。宿舍里顿时充满了快活的空气。  
既然隔壁宿舍也加入交谈，大家便开始商量周末聚餐庆祝成功出科。艾伦提议吃完去KTV唱歌，阿明顿时面有郁色，意识到恐怕当天肯定是没办法吃完就回宿舍学习了。原来艾伦唱K时会进入一种放飞自我、充分行使字面意义上的自由意志的状态。上次聚会唱歌还是大四的聚会，艾伦先是把莱纳摁在沙发上与自己合唱无间道主题曲，然后将三部无间道的主题曲唱完都还不罢休，又唱起了蔡琴被遗忘的时光。一直与艾伦针锋相对的让对此事评价道： “艾伦高音苦中音歪低音浮，早知道还不如把麦抢下来给萨沙柯尼唱凤凰传奇。 “

因为宿舍夜谈过于热闹，大家都睡眠不足，第二天强打精神来到科室。心外科办公室比往日略显冷清，原来半夜里有一台主动脉夹层的急症手术，李维带奥路欧君特等人上台现在还没下来。看未参加手术的人已经到齐，埃尔文便带着一群散兵游勇前去查房。心外科规矩不多，学生们便随意围在床边。

查到一半，艾伦才开始感觉早晨猛灌下肚的两倍速溶咖啡起了作用，意识上逐渐苏醒，正要凑上前去准备在提问时表现一番，忽然听到头顶附近一声异响，眼看着挂着三升袋的输液轨道连着一块吊顶朝对面的阿明砸下来。艾伦三笠想要冲过去推开阿明已是来不及，而离阿明只有约一臂远的埃尔文当机立断，侧身左手一把抓住阿明肩膀往后拽，又想到后面是病床，伸出右手撑住床挡，两人就倒在病床的旁边。

一时出现这种意外，大多数人都惊呆在一旁。三笠大步冲过去确认阿明情况。所幸埃尔文反应及时，阿明未被砸到。埃尔文确认了病人也无碍，随即让其他人通知医务处及总务处，将病人安置到其他病房床位上，佩特拉埃尔德上午把剩下几张床查完，艾伦三笠带阿明去值班室休息。随后埃尔文又给科教部打电话，请夏迪斯老师来关怀安抚学生。佩特拉看到埃尔文的额头浮出一层冷汗，打电话用左手，右臂动也不动，一下子紧张起来。埃尔文安排好诸多事务后，告诉佩特拉自己要去急诊拍个片子，把今天排自己主刀的手术停掉，即将走开又回头说，等李维下台再告诉他。

消息还是在李维未下台时就传到了手术室，不是佩特拉等人不听指挥，而是急诊科一看平片就叫了三毛会诊，三毛看有手术指征，立刻给李维打了电话。李维手术期间关机，三毛不屈不挠直接用急诊座机内线打给了手术室，让手术室把电话转给李维。埃尔文阻止未果，只有让三毛将听筒交给自己。埃尔文先问了手术的情况，听到已经开始关胸，术后病人送ICU，便告诉李维：“胳膊摔了一下，三毛说可能要手术。我先去做CT，你那边结束之后咱们骨科病房见吧。” 

李维说：“嗯，知道了。”说完就示意巡回挂掉电话。其他人见李维面色更加阴郁，甚至黑眼圈也显得越发浓重，并不敢多问，聚精会神继续手术的最后步骤。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个想法，一定不对：进击的巨人其实不是源于MUV-LUV Alternative（——谏山创）而是源于电车难题吧！埃尔文选择轧一个人救五个人，艾伦选择轧五个人救一个人。（韩吉选择研究电车及其轨道系统。）（手动狗头）（我其实真的挺喜欢韩吉……）

李维到骨科住院部时，埃尔文手臂悬吊在胸前，正在测量血压体温身高体重等入院常规项目。三毛占了护士站一台电脑下术前医嘱，看见李维便将手术知情同意书、授权委托书等打印出来，示意两人去医师办谈话签字。

骨科医师办电脑和椅子都占得满满当当，莱纳等人看老师们进来连忙让出了椅子。埃尔文先与李维将科里事情交待一番，嘱咐李维和今天停了手术的病人重新谈话，同意换李维主刀就尽快排上手术，不同意的话尽快安排其他方案。又说自己的右臂看CT手术指征非常明确，手术下午接台排急症做。李维转身看了一眼写病程记录的贺宁格，看得贺宁格一阵凉气窜上后脖梗子，赶忙站起来将电脑让给李维。李维调出埃尔文的CT三维重建： “恐怖三联征。” 三毛解释现在手术技术进步很多，康复科也有成熟的术后康复方案，况且埃尔文的情况分型不是很严重，及时手术理论上预后会比较好，方案也已经和弗拉戈教授讨论过。

都是同事，谈话也没有特别保守，谈话之后埃尔文左手接过三毛的笔签了字。到该李维作为受托人签字时，他伸手从埃尔文口袋里拿出一支笔，边写边道：“麻醉打臂丛，我也上台和你聊着天吧，免得你觉得无聊。”埃尔文虽经受骨折脱位之痛，却依旧向李维一笑：“去值班室先睡会儿，万一科里有事他们也好叫你。”三毛说：“我们科值班室床也空着，下夜班的回家睡了……”“太脏。”李维摇头。埃尔文就又笑了。

待到手术室来接埃尔文，李维将他送到电梯口，点点头，转身自己走楼梯离开。李维没直接回心外科，而是先去了希纳楼。李维杀进总务处，汉尼斯不在，只有三两名虾兵蟹将在场。因早已听说发生何事，虾兵蟹将们结结巴巴解释原因大概是施工时输液轨道安装存在问题，恐怕招标办找的工程队技术欠佳，意欲将李维的怒火转移到招标办。李维冷哼一声，转身便走，不是去招标办，而是直接找分管后勤的德尔托夫副院长。

据当时在希纳楼办公的其他医院行政工作人员回忆，当天他们险些以为李维要动手拆楼，整整多半个小时骂声如雷贯耳，所有人的脏话词汇量都被迫突飞猛进。众人本以为李维骂一场消了气此事便会翻篇，未料到此事只是一个开头，几周后德尔托夫就被萨克雷院长代表集团宣布革职。

而埃尔文前往急诊后，阿明便被艾伦三笠搀扶着进了值班室。到夏迪斯老师进门时，阿明还是趴在床上痛哭。夏迪斯和艾伦三笠了解了情况，未过多久韩吉也来了。诸多老师之中，阿明还是和韩吉最为熟悉，吸着鼻涕抬起头来，问韩吉埃尔文的情况。韩吉只说了肘关节骨折，需要手术，阿明顿僵住了，想起教科书上说肘关节骨折可能导致关节僵硬活动受限异位骨化等一系列后果，脸上全是眼泪和愧疚：“埃尔文老师不救我的话就好了……”

韩吉递给阿明一包面巾纸擦脸：“事情已经发生了，与其对埃尔文抱有愧疚之情，不如做一个好医生，为心脏医学做出更多贡献。”阿明攥着面巾纸的手瑟瑟发抖。韩吉起身说要上楼去看看埃尔文，也叫走了夏迪斯：“让他们几个好朋友说会儿话吧，能不能想通还得看他自己。”

韩吉离开值班室以后，阿明又抱着艾伦和三笠哭了一场。等李维回到科室，阿明眼镜还肿着，眼泪倒是已经止住了。李维又确认了一遍学生们没有受伤，便给阿明艾伦三笠放了假，让他们回去休息。阿明问能否去骨科看望埃尔文老师，李维说：“现在他已经进手术室了，不知道要做多久……明天查完房再说吧。”

阿明站起来说：“我会努力成为一个优秀的心脏外科医生。”李维拍拍阿明的头：“做好自己能力范围内的事情，别让自己后悔就好。”

学生们走出值班室。李维已经将近三十小时没合眼，他看看被阿明眼泪鼻涕沾湿的床单，觉得自己其实没有力气爬到双层床的上铺去，就把上铺的被子拽下来铺在床单上面。李维脱了工作服丢在椅子上，突然看见自己口袋里揣着埃尔文的笔——在骨科签字时，写完习惯性地放自己兜里了。李维仰面躺下，又侧身卷起被子半铺半盖，看着埃尔文的笔想，这下你也能休息一下了呢……

\-----------

本想写他们在病房敞开心扉畅谈生死，今天实在是写不动了。137话快更吧！

“道路”是无间地狱，艾伦君会不会深陷其中无法自拔呢……无间道里引用的这句佛经拿来送给艾伦君：


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都老两口了彼此知根知底也没必要谈太多……（其实是我懒得写）（所以先完结了）

在自己科室的床上李维也睡不踏实，反复看手机，担心台上突然有情况打电话来。躺了有一个小时不到，李维爬起来把该谈的话谈了，然后坐在医师办一角看病历。办公室其他人埋头各做各的事，并不敢打搅他。过了不知多久，韩吉打电话说手术结束，李维就从安全通道的楼梯走向三毛科室。三毛他们手术量一直不大，周转无压力，轻松腾出一个双人间给埃尔文。李维到的时候埃尔文已经被送回病房，韩吉和皮克希斯副院长都在，正在聊接下来的工作安排。

皮克希斯转达医院班子的意见，情况属于工伤，一切按程序处理，工作暂时先安排其他人分担，埃尔文目前可以安心休养，院长已经安排明天康复科来会诊。埃尔文答复工作不劳领导操心，行政事务有韩吉协助，临床上李维和心外其他主诊组都能独当一面。“明天拔了引流管就出院，”埃尔文义正词严，“我趁这个时候看看资料，加强一下业务学习。”李维和韩吉对视一眼，选择继续沉默。皮克希斯起身：“下一步的发展好好考虑，愿意彻底转行政的话，走我这条路不是不可能。关起门来说，老头子我倒是挺希望你来接班！”

若是埃尔文真去了行政楼，心脏中心的工作韩吉大概能顶一时，但长期怕是难以服众，更不要说大外科负责人这一职务很有可能被集团派个空降兵顶上。从工作的角度讲，韩吉和李维都知道临床离不开埃尔文，但是如果恢复不好，强留埃尔文在这滩勾心斗角的浑水里更不妥当。

韩吉与皮克希斯都离开之后，三毛又进来看了一趟，见埃尔文意识清醒，引流通畅，监护没有报任何异常，常规询问一番便离开病房。李维站在房间一角，看着埃尔文右臂为稳定关节和尽早活动打的外固定架。“……转行政就可惜了，”李维说，“不过也能帮你给心脏专业争取更多发展机会。” 埃尔文明白李维的意思，但护理一小时来巡视一次，工作上的事情毕竟不便在此深谈，看李维依旧满脸倦色，偏偏头示意李维在对面空床坐下：“自己躺在病床上，更能设身处地体会到病人的心情啊……你不觉得现在的我挺无助吗？”

埃尔文身上还连着监护，静脉通路建在下肢，想有一点肢体接触都觉得无从下手，李维就说：“有点吧。”这个角度看躺着的埃尔文，一点不似平时高大，这个时候的李维，也不像平素那个神通广大的心外科医生，只是一个恨不能以身代之承受其痛的中年人。李维还想再说点什么，门又开了，还是护理巡视。“普通手术下什么一级护理……我去让他给改了，”李维忍不住抱怨三毛的重视，“这么弱小可怜又无助的你，还是我来特级护理一下吧。”

早晨六点，病房开始了新一天的抽血等工作，李维看了一眼手机，艾伦他们果然还是等不到查房结束，刚刚发了信息问能不能来看埃尔文。得到埃尔文点头应允，李维回复：你们六点半来骨科病房13床，有早餐。

帕拉迪医院的职工餐厅位于玛利亚楼地下二层，从早晨六点开始供应早餐，品类数十年如一日，包含粥、豆浆、油条、花卷、馒头、包子、凉菜、茶叶蛋、白煮蛋几种。偶尔出现馅饼或者煎蛋，不到七点就会被抢购一空。春节供应水饺，元宵节供应的也是水饺。端午没有粽子，中秋倒是会制作老式五仁月饼，全院四十岁以下职工除了李维没人爱吃。

李维来此买饭，遇到了正在认真挑选的韩吉。“我还想给你们买了早饭上去一起吃，”韩吉指着凉菜碟子一脸兴奋，“海参！”“你戴好眼镜认真看一下，”李维嫌弃，“那是酱黄瓜。”李维买了足够六人吃的早饭，被餐厅窗口工作人员热情称呼为“同学”三次。

艾伦三人组赶到，三人都挂着浓重的黑眼圈，把病房聚众早饭吃得如同誓师大会一般，都要选择心外科作为专业。表态的时候，阿明看着埃尔文，艾伦看着李维，三笠看着艾伦。此时三毛推门进来：“我给你们买了早饭……唉？！”三毛看着满满一屋子人和决绝的气氛目瞪口呆。

三毛买多了的饭，最终被莱纳三人组分享。这天过后，艾伦发现阿明有很大改变，不再一味沉迷科研，在临床越发主动。空余时间，阿明甚至拉三笠艾伦一起去健身。三笠卧推九十公斤，主要负责吓跑意图进行推销的私教。待到选导师时，阿明用了不到一年身高猛增，又剪短了头发，简直如同脱胎换骨一般。艾伦倒是留长了头发，绑在脑后，一身腱子肉脱了衣服看着比莱纳还壮，已经刺激得让每天狂吃鸡蛋清。三笠的卧推突破了一百公斤。（三笠能推到这个重量完全是因为阿克曼能力）

艾伦三人组找意向导师签双向选择表那天韩吉也在心外办公室，见面便将艾伦等人的发型不吝溢美之词地评价一番。埃尔文右臂恢复已经很好，李维还是没有长高。

他们都有光明的前途。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 参考文献：  
> http://www.chinjorthop.com/CN/abstract/abstract9863.shtml


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容含有137 剧透警告！
> 
> 内容含有137 剧透警告！
> 
> 被老师的兽巨形态萌到哭所以再更一章……（但看到是这个形态也明白了为什么人家会说老头子你的兽之巨人最没用了！）（误）

吉克回马莱大学开会，顺便看望了已经退休的导师库沙瓦。库沙瓦被马莱医院返聘到基础医学研究所，见到吉克很是高兴，师生二人绕着学校操场走了几圈，畅谈学术话题。吉克心情愉快，感觉还是和老师有共同语言，依依不舍告别之后，抱着老师送给自己的羊毛衫，脸上的笑容竟一直挂到了回帕拉迪医院。

虽然临床能力一直不如艾伦提高得快，但阿明没有辜负科室的希望，科研水平出类拔萃，和埃尔文韩吉一起发了篇JACC。韩吉素有只享受科研的快乐不追求文章发表的恶习，曾经消耗数目可观的经费，最后只发一篇艾尔迪亚大学学报，气得皮克希斯吹胡子瞪眼。自从有十分能写的阿明加入，心脏中心的科研如虎添翼，大学和医院的领导专门找埃尔文谈话要主动留阿明硕博连读。

艾伦跟着李维做了一天手术，有一台甚至得到了当一助的机会，不由感到春风得意。看时间不过才晚上六点多，艾伦便与三笠一同前往罗塞楼实验室，接阿明一起挤公交回研究生宿舍。进入研究生阶段，他们不再居住于医院附近，而是搬到了位于艾尔迪亚大学一角的宿舍楼。研究生宿舍是四人间，一边是两张双层床，另一边是四张桌子，虽比实习生宿舍宽敞明亮，但即使不堵车，坐公交去医院也要二十多分钟。若是遇到堵车，一两小时都有可能，因而如果工作到很晚，艾伦他们往往选择干脆睡值班室，即使第二天要因为将值班室弄得邋邋遢遢遭到李维怒视。

走到电梯口，艾伦突然由喜转怒。原来不知为何，阿明竟然在与吉克一人手拿一罐饮料欢畅对谈。“不要喝他给的饮料！”艾伦恨不能将阿明手里的铝罐夺下来。吉克看到弟弟满脸不开心，连忙解释：“碰巧遇见的，我和你同学探讨一下生理学研究……”“阿明是心外方向，聊生理卫生有什么用！”艾伦强势打断。阿明正要解释是生理学不是生理卫生，就被三笠带到一边保护在身后，以免被兄弟二人的冲突波及。

“格里沙到底给你从小灌输了什么医学偏见让你这么看不起基础医学，”吉克一想到繁殖孩子只为当工具的老爹就苦大仇深，“我要去跟他讲讲道理！”艾伦觉得这个哥哥思路简直不可理喻，又觉得长痛不如短痛，不如就让吉克与父亲当面对质，把话说清楚，于是告诉三笠阿明先回宿舍，自己要带吉克去父亲的诊所。

格里沙多年前从医院辞职时曾遭到巨大阻力，后来据说曾去与院领导大闹，凶得像要吃人，这才顺利离开，自立门户。格里沙的诊所在帕拉迪市另一侧，离医院颇远，吉克和艾伦在医院大门口打了半天车无人接单，幸好遇到刚刚下班开车回家的皮克，载着两人前去。

“车技太棒了，不愧是皮克师妹！”吉克说。

格里沙的诊所这个时间没什么生意，艾伦带吉克长驱直入，把人领到了父亲面前。艾伦留两人面面相觑，自己转身去给诊所关门，以免路人看到诊所里有人破口大骂大打出手选择报警。等艾伦关好两道门回来，竟然看到老爹老哥两人抱头痛哭，瞬间感到不明就里一头雾水。

格里沙抱着吉克：“爸爸对不起你！！！”  
吉克抱着格里沙：“是我误会你了爸爸！！！”  
受不了这种场面的艾伦：“……我订饭吧？”

“别订饭了，爸爸带你们下馆子，” 格里沙擦擦眼泪戴回眼镜，心想臭小子你到底给你哥留下了什么错误印象，“吉克，爸爸记得你小时候最爱吃腰果鸡丁了！”（吉克是猴，不是侯震，这里是夸张的艺术加工。）

“……总之就是这样，”半夜才回宿舍的艾伦在三人组群聊里将事情经过告诉三笠和阿明，“吃完他俩一起回家了，估计今晚吉克要睡我房间和老爹彻夜长谈。记得提醒我找李维老师借手持吸尘器和便携紫外线灯，周末回去得彻底打扫卫生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是有点想写吉克提着猴头菇礼盒去看老师但又觉得这样写真的太恶劣了不可以放进正文里……
> 
> 我！刚意识到！老师是羊，吉克是猴，喝了吉克脑脊液的法尔可是鸡(鹰！是鹰！)，所以故事发生的年代兽巨变啥动物是按十二生肖来的么！……一直盼着早点彻底结束好让在悲剧里挣扎的人早点解脱，但是我现在突然想看故事继续下去了！好想看狗狗巨人和猪猪巨人！不是㺢㹢狓那个伪猪巨！要看真正的古英格兰牧羊犬狗狗巨人(因为毛发总是遮眼而无法战斗)和卷毛猪猪巨人(因为太萌而导致队友和对手无法战斗)！


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章与全文基调不符警告！（基调这个词并不是基佬情调的意思）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文末Note剧透加过度解读警告！

周日的上午，艾伦终于饿到不得不起床。此时三笠大概已经去了健身房，艾伦想到没有听见阿明离开宿舍，决定拉着阿明一起去吃早餐。毕竟中午十二点之前吃的，都可以算作早餐。艾伦从上铺探出半个身子：“阿明？去吃饭吗？明？小明？明明？明~~~仔~~~？”

阿明没有进行任何回应，而是仰面躺着依旧在放空。艾伦吓了一跳，从上铺下来：“阿明你怎么了？”阿明这才回神，从床上坐起来：“嗯？”“饿晕了？吃饭去吧？”艾伦拿起自己睡前随手一丢的外套，把所有的兜翻了一遍，试图寻找饭卡，找了半天只找出了医院的饭卡。阿明指指艾伦腰间，艾伦一愣，以为自己没拉拉链，然后才反应过来阿明指的是裤子口袋，学校食堂的饭卡果然在里面。

艾尔迪亚大学有三个食堂，靠近研究生宿舍楼越近的越难吃。但因为睡意未消又很饿，艾伦还是选择了最近的食堂。进门一看，让与马可，尤米尔与希斯塔利亚，柯尼与萨沙都在。艾伦和阿明也就打了饭，与同级的朋友们围坐在同一张餐桌旁。阿明依旧显得心事重重，放下餐盘对艾伦说：“刚才是想到……我们大概有很多病人，从来没看到过大海吧。”

帕拉迪医院虽离海颇近，但看向海的方向，视线仍然会被一些建筑物遮挡。来这里的病人，有时是当地医院难以治疗，才匆匆赶来，辗转于综合楼各个楼层之间。住上了院，便迫切盼望着病愈返乡，而有时甚至连这样的愿望都无法实现。哪怕是在离海只有几百米的地方，在这种情况下，看海也不会被纳入考虑中去。

艾伦知道阿明对大海一直有执念，虽然不常去海边玩耍，但心绪不宁或者郁郁不乐时，喜欢去海边散步。艾伦正想说，如果没有看海的愿望的话，其实也不能算作什么遗憾，却看到桌子对面柯尼突然推开餐盘，趴在了桌上。旁边的萨沙还塞着满嘴的饭，因为柯尼突然的举动，连咀嚼都忘了。

柯尼趴了一会儿，抬起头来，眼眶红着，袖子上隐隐有一点水迹：“我妈妈也没有看过大海……”

柯尼的母亲几个月前，因为事故一直在康复科住院，恢复得很慢。柯尼常去看她。即使是一个班的人，当时也都不知道，还是后来艾伦他们跟科室老师去康复科会诊时在病房遇上，柯尼才告诉大家。柯尼家在帕拉迪市内陆的一个小村子里，父母都在当地工厂上班，做的是计件的工作。以往偶尔来看柯尼，也是放下大包小包的东西，在学校附近一起吃顿饭就匆忙赶回去。“在那之前，假期回家还说过实习的地方离大海很近，要带他们去看……”柯尼说着又要哭出来，同学们都凑上去安慰。

周一不是埃尔文李维这组的手术日，埃尔文出门诊，只有李维在科里。午休时，艾伦突然对三笠阿明说：“我要帮柯尼带妈妈看海。”

三笠抬眼看一眼艾伦，没说什么。阿明想到各种顾虑，立刻一条一条说出来：“柯尼妈妈现在不知道恢复的程度怎么样，康复科也不知会不会允许病人外出，更何况万一遇到什么病情变化……”

在医师办一角电脑前翻看检查结果的李维忽然出声：“艾伦，不要替别人拿主意，先问问柯尼愿不愿意。”李维被电脑完全挡住，突然说话的效果很是吓人，还好心外科所有人都已经被吓习惯了。埃尔文做康复治疗时，李维只要没有其他事情就去陪他，与康复科同事聊天时对柯尼母亲的事情也有所耳闻。

艾伦想了想，觉得李维说得也有道理，于是和阿明三笠商量先找在康复科的同学问一下病情，晚上回宿舍再打探一下柯尼的想法。这时李维站起来，去对面埃尔文的办公室给自己的茶杯续水，又走回医师办坐下。这一过程虽然海拔有所变化，却没有被三人组中的任何一人注意到。

虽然心外科主任办理论上是埃尔文一个人的办公室，但李维有钥匙，佩特拉有钥匙，奥路欧有钥匙，君特有钥匙，埃尔德有钥匙，就连三毛也有钥匙。李维因为洁癖从来不用饮水机里未经充分煮沸的热水泡茶，在埃尔文办公室放了一个电热水壶，茶叶盒子也藏在埃尔文办公桌抽屉深处。佩特拉等人有钥匙是因为术前谈话医师办实在没地方了就在埃尔文办公室谈。至于三毛这个骨科的为什么也有钥匙，三毛自己解释为整个大外科是一家，其乐融融不分你我。但真实原因是，他觊觎埃尔文办公桌上的灰阶显示器，自己科室经费不足买不起，遇到疑难病例就跑到埃尔文办公室细细琢磨影像学检查结果，同时还能凭借敏锐的嗅觉把李维的茶叶盒子翻出来给自己泡一杯享用。

在艾伦的热情推动下，计划突飞猛进，在午休结束前就确认了柯尼母亲的情况短时间外出没有问题，并讨论了周末不忙的时候从医院借轮椅或者平车的可能性。艾伦颇有成就感，下午工作效率奇高，居然实现了五点准时下班。下班后，艾伦三人在医院餐厅角落里继续讨论。他们的对话被旁边吃饭的尤米尔和希斯塔利亚听到。尤米尔选了普外方向，希斯塔利亚在读卫生事业管理的研究生。“好几百米用轮椅推过去会很不舒服吧，”希斯塔利亚拿出手机发信息，“我问问叔叔能不能借车给我们用。”

希斯塔利亚的叔叔据说特别有钱，非常有钱，极其有钱。对希斯塔利亚的要求，叔叔迅速答应。“感觉会成功的，尤米尔你要加入吗？”希斯塔利亚问。“……那就和你一起吧。”尤米尔说。

因为一心二用听到了整个午休讨论内容的李维，晚饭后给肯尼打电话：“肯尼，你们那个黑车能不能周末给我用一下。”  
“李维，那个是正规开展的病人运送业务，合法的，不是黑车，”肯尼说，“哎怎么你们医院人这周末都想用这个车？我老板刚才说他侄女要借。”  
“……你老板侄女是谁？”李维皱眉。肯尼在电话那头问了一句，李维隐约听到了“希斯塔利亚”几个字。  
这帮学生动作真快啊……李维叹口气，轻轻笑了起来，眉头舒展，迅速结束了通话，和埃尔文继续一起观看经典电视剧《天下粮仓》。

柯尼听到艾伦的计划，一开始还觉得难以实现，得知同学们已经帮自己准备好了整个方案，激动地强行与大家抱作一团。艾伦和让在柯尼的铁臂之下不得不脸贴脸，彼此都受到了极大的精神创伤。我忙这一通到底是图个啥啊，艾伦想。

周日正值医院门前冷落鞍马稀的时候，一辆小巴车缓缓停在侧门旁。一众同学已经帮柯尼将母亲接下楼，靠近之后突然发现开车的是穿黑色长袖T恤的李维，埃尔文身着藏青色POLO衫坐在副驾驶。

“给你们提供额外医疗保障。”埃尔文下车，拉开车门。三笠和尤米尔把柯尼母亲扶上车，艾伦他们将轮椅折起搬上去。此时阳光明媚，海面浮现出粼粼波光，李维载着大家驶向前方，苍白的皮肤也镀上一层活力。

萨沙准备的毛毯为柯尼的母亲挡住海风，柯尼推着轮椅沿海边步道走了一段，俯身和母亲说话。柯尼母亲的语言功能尚未明显恢复，只能偶尔讲出柯尼的名字，和一点模糊的只言片语。其他同学踩在沙滩上，隔着一小段距离随行。李维和埃尔文走在他们后边，李维看着埃尔文望向海的对面。

在海边待了不到半小时，柯尼说，我们回医院吧，妈妈今天很高兴。大家就原路返回，柯尼继续在病房陪母亲，其他人蹭车回其实并不顺路的学校。埃尔文与学生们亲切交谈，甚至透露了李维持有A1驾照，并鼓励他们利用业余时间尽早学车。  
艾伦和阿明惊讶地进行眼神交流——  
“驾驶技术也是阿克曼超能力？”  
“驾龄！李维老师都快四十了驾龄足够长的话经验当然会丰富！”  
“A1不是有身高限制吗？”  
“一米六肯定够了！”

眼神快要迸出火花的两人没有意识到全车人都安静下来，最后还是三笠忍无可忍告诉艾伦和阿明：“你们的视线真的很大声。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文末Note剧透加过度解读警告！
> 
> 这一章写的东西其实我自己都不信……人生有痛苦也有欢乐，并不能简单地相互抵扣。
> 
> 吉克能够被阿尔敏说服真的很令我羡慕，因为他的心结现在看来只有一个，就是父子关系。一旦心结解开，就可以坦然面对死亡。被视为异类、在雷贝里欧这种实际就是集中营的地方的经历，戴着袖章的被蔑视的毫无隐私的生活，都不如格里沙带给他的伤害深刻。
> 
> 但是对艾伦来说这应该是不可能的。艾伦生命中最深重的阴影，是看着母亲被巨人吃掉。在这之后的艾伦，是很难接受再失去生命中任何重要的人的。汉尼斯、萨沙去世时艾伦的反应都远非通常意义上的悲伤，而是难以言喻的复杂的悲痛。每次面对这种意味着永别的失去，艾伦的决心也就会增强一分。他又拥有进击的巨人和始祖巨人的记忆，可以读到艾尔迪亚人在城墙之外与城墙之内的境遇，以及自尤弥尔获得巨人之力以来的人类之间持续不断的欺凌、侮辱、虐待、屠杀。只要这样人吃人的世界依旧存在，艾伦也就别无选择。尤弥尔是矛盾的，既主动终结自己的生命，又创造了不存在生死、跨越时间维度的世界。艾伦也是矛盾的，虽然城墙内外其实并无区别，但还是背向帕拉迪岛发动了地鸣。这样的艾伦能够理解尤米尔，但他对尤弥尔说的话，到底是真心实意的表达还是为了操纵，剧情发展到这一步我一厢情愿地觉得还看不出来。
> 
> 回到这一章，带柯尼的母亲去看海，对柯尼母亲的病情理论上不会有什么改善，离院过程中还可能有预料不到的风险。对柯尼来说，他其实完全没有这个带还未痊愈的母亲去看海的想法。是艾伦想到了这件事，然后把自己的意愿放进了柯尼的脑海里。真的能到海边，让人很感动，但实现的是艾伦的想法，对柯尼家的悲剧没有任何实质性的帮助。这样的艾伦，是在飞艇里被兵长和韩吉彻底看穿的那个艾伦。（相比之下还是兵长比较可爱，在调查兵团这么多年只有让埃尔文解脱那次是他自己一厢情愿……）
> 
> 不过为什么我还是写了这一章呢，当然是因为大过年的，来都来了……因为每次想到自己的生活和正在写的东西，都能理解到一点被尤米尔放跑的猪的心情。看到高速公路上运猪车翻倒、猪四散奔跑的新闻，也会很难过。身不由己向生命终点前进的过程中，居然可以有片刻属于自己。但这带来的是快乐还是茫然其实很难说，而且哪怕有极小的可能不被重新送上既定的路途，接下踏上的也不会是乐土。这种短暂的自由，无法抵消作为猪的命运的悲哀，但既然已经作为猪出生了，如果有机会去乱跑一下似乎也不错……创造片刻的感动自己的机会。但是这样糟糕的生活千万不要再来一遍了啊我真的受不了。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文添加Out of Character标签完全是因为“埃尔文喜欢穿POLO衫”这个设定。（虽然其实所有角色都OOC到飞起……OOC到立体机动？）

帕拉迪医院的心脏中心每周五下午举行研究生病例汇报，心外科心内科都要参加，韩吉带检验中心及心脏超声科研究生旁听并参与讨论。其他科室人员也可加入，但需要提前向教学秘书佩特拉报名，以保证小会议室座椅足够。研究生选择本周管理过的有代表性的病例，还需要查阅相关文献，汇报完毕老师们轮番提问，穿插其他学生的讨论，最后由科室主任总结点评。为了 ~~收买人心~~ 使大家有一个愉快的学习氛围，埃尔文总是自掏腰包为大家提供零食水果冷热饮料，导致此项学术活动永远座无虚席。

为胜过心外科一头，心内科主任尼勒对自己学生的要求逐年提高，从要求参考英文文献，到要求做英文幻灯片，再到要求用英文汇报。学生苦不堪言，尼勒乐在其中，甚至兴致来了还用英文提问及点评。艾伦因为受不了尼勒的态度，曾经试图通过使用德语编写幻灯片及汇报病例 **进** 行攻 **击** 和表示反讽，被李维果断制止。埃尔文与李维对心外科学生从来不做此类要求，更看重学生临床思维是否严谨、知识基础是否牢固，这也使尼勒屡次试图在提问时刁难而未果。并且埃尔文点评时总会让学生们感到如沐春风、受益匪浅，即使被指出不足也会心悦诚服，进一步坚定为医学事业奉献终身的信念，这也导致其他科室的学生们对艾伦等人越发羡慕。

让虽然一开始口口声声要去内科，但最终还是和马可一起选了骨科。只要没有手术，他们就一定会来旁听讨论。马可确实学到了很多知识，而让主要的收获是看到了艾伦答不上问题时的窘迫，以及三笠一以贯之的对答如流。“多学点东西有好处，”三毛非常支持，“我不忙的时候也去听听。”但留学去了德国的三毛根本听不懂尼勒的英文，去参加病例讨论也主要是为了蹭吃蹭喝。有一次回科室路上，让问三毛对讨论时提及的某个概念有何感想。三毛回忆了半天，答非所问： “我觉得今天那个葡萄很好吃，有玫瑰的香味。”

这次的病例汇报进展得也是一如既往的顺利。因为小会议室的投影仪淘汰自行政楼，亮度堪忧，放映幻灯片时需要关灯保证大家能够看清。三毛也就趁着黑灯瞎火，用嗅觉定位了桌上那盘被他看中已久的沙糖桔，挪到自己面前大吃特吃。三毛本以为做得天衣无缝，却在开灯进行讨论的时候被面前一堆桔子皮暴露了所作所为。大家装作没有看到沙糖桔一个不剩，以便讨论能够继续下去。李维指出考虑问题过程中的漏洞，尼勒对学生进行否定，埃尔文对学生进行肯定，韩吉在工作服里穿着印有“病理是诊断的金标准”金色大字的T恤，手舞足蹈介绍相关的最新研究发现，并试图拉拢有充足科研经费的同事们参与其中。

“我真担心韩吉老师有一天会心血来潮，在实验楼拼出个弗兰肯斯坦来。”艾伦以眼神与阿明交流。“……至少这个弗兰肯斯坦不会太难看，韩吉老师的缝合技术还是很好的。”阿明回以眼神。

韩吉给大家带来了严重的信息过载。待到太阳西斜，已是下班时间，埃尔文宣布本次病例汇报结束，众人纷纷觉得头大如斗。尼勒带着心内科人员拖着沉重的步伐顶着更加沉重的头颅离开，让和马可与艾伦三人组在商议是吃食堂还是去外面小饭馆解决晚餐，埃尔文也准备回办公室换下工作服，穿着心爱的枣红色POLO衫与李维回家。此时突然从会议室门缝探入一条长腿，原来是肯尼前来看望外甥。

李维眉头一皱，看向肯尼，肯尼无视李维眼中的凶光，直接将李维的阴沉面色归咎于工作压力太大，从包里掏出一沓印刷精美的纸张塞给李维：“舅舅觉得你应该去泡个澡放松一下！”李维定睛一看，原来是附近洗浴中心的免费体验券。

三毛嗅到了金钱的味道，凑过来看：“这家洗浴中心也是你们公司的吗？”李维暗道，整个帕拉迪市都是肯尼他老板的，并将体验券放在会议桌上：“……大家分一分吧。”三毛用鼻孔欢呼一声，抓起数张塞进口袋。佩特拉奥路欧等人也纷纷来拿，甚至连艾伦和阿明也犹犹豫豫伸出手，眼巴巴看着李维。  
“肯尼，你给我学生带来的这都是什么影响！”李维坐在调到最高的办公椅上谴责肯尼。  
“正规的洗浴中心洗澡没问题吧，”肯尼说，“你们医院好多人都拖家带口的去。”

“啊……正规的啊。”艾伦和阿明失望地缩回了手，一边围观的让和马可眼中也不再有向往，甚至已经拿了的人都在纷纷往回放，然后大家三三两两沉默地离开了会议室。

“感觉完全不需要我影响，”肯尼幸灾乐祸，“你和埃尔文周末要来烧烤吗？老板家最近有点太冷清。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艾伦给远在马莱大学读研的莱纳邮寄了新年礼物：一罐磨砂膏。卡片附言：希望能够改善你过于厚重的角质层。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃尔文邀请艾伦加入自己和李维，艾伦拒绝（但得到了钱和哥哥的关怀）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么总是写出计划外的东西……明明已经开开心心构思了好几天大家一起烧烤的欢乐景象，结果写出来的还是加班……

临近周一下午四点，心外科医师办洋溢着轻松愉快的气氛。佩特拉带着三笠去了监护室，李维和埃尔文在主任办，于是艾伦给在实验室的阿明打电话时开始大胆闲扯：“明仔，数据给你发过去了，埃尔文老师说尽量用到现在这个课题上……科里不忙啊，今天没有手术，没什么事，当家的管事的这就要去开院周会了，五点我和三笠去接你。”

挂了电话，艾伦发现一办公室的人都在对他怒目而视。  
奥路欧：“艾伦你记不记得入科的时候跟你们讲的上班千万不能说的话……”  
君特：“ **不忙** 。”  
奥路欧：“ **没手术** 。”  
君特：“ **没什么事** 。”  
埃尔德下夜班，午饭时间已经回家，因而艾伦有幸少遭一人批判。

艾伦感受到医师办气压急剧上升，此时三线听班的李维拿着保温杯站在医师办门口：“我去开周会，有事打电话。”埃尔文也走来，把自己的饭卡放在桌上供值班人员使用。  
座机突然响起，奥路欧接了电话：“心外科医师办。”通话很快结束，奥路欧瞪着艾伦，恨不得把座机砸过去：“心内科急会诊！”  
“我去看吧。”李维说着把保温杯放在埃尔文的饭卡旁边。

在沉闷的气氛中过了一阵，医师办众人看到李维和埃尔文回来了，身后跟着一个日常印堂发黑的尼勒。“今天谁值班？”李维问。”奥路欧说：“我和艾伦白班，佩特拉三笠夜班。”

李维便让奥路欧调出刚才会诊的病人的资料，大家迅速讨论，明确了手术方案。大家安排转科、联系手术室加一台急症搭桥。李维主刀，在医师办等家属过来谈话，埃尔文还是要去开会。“你开完会直接回家吧，”李维对埃尔文说，“我这边做完至少也得九点半了。”

艾伦决定以后只要是在办公室里就一定避免任何形式的聊天。（这个决定没有维持超过三天）

手术室协调出来得慢，李维带着君特和艾伦做完已经十点多。除了铁人李维依旧精神抖擞，其余二人因为情绪骤然放松下来，倦意顿时涌上。一行人正准备回科室，李维接到埃尔文电话：“科里还有谁在？”原来急诊有心梗后心脏破裂的病人，把尼勒和埃尔文都叫了过去，保守治疗维持不住，还是要手术。问了君特和艾伦的状态，埃尔文说：“让他们回去休息吧，我给你当一助。”

李维告诉君特艾伦先回去下术后医嘱，自己直接写着手术记录等下一台。艾伦还没上过心脏破裂的手术，问李维能不能留下跟着上台，李维同意。君特给艾伦看手机上的科室群聊：“今天快交班那会儿监护室突然很忙，奥路欧也没走成，你回去晚了科里可就没床了啊。”艾伦意志坚定：“我要学习，我要学习！”君特笑笑，挥手下楼。

这是艾伦第一次看李维和埃尔文一起上台，对他们的默契叹为观止。李维的手指按在心脏的破口上，埃尔文行云流水地缝合。艾伦觉得自己的成长还有很长很长一段路要走。这台其实做得很快，结束之后艾伦不想去睡办公室的椅子，说要回宿舍。  
“来我家睡吧？离医院很近，书房有床。”埃尔文说。李维在敲打键盘，迅速书写手术记录。 艾伦想想，还是谢绝。李维起身去埃尔文办公室，从自己外套里翻出一张钞票塞给艾伦打车。艾伦哈欠连天，晃晃悠悠地下了楼。

这晚吉克正好又进入了课题的瓶颈期，烦躁不已，大半夜离开实验室在院里遛弯。吉克火眼金睛一闪，看到有人从玛利亚楼出来，外观酷似自家老弟，精气神不到自家老弟的十分之一。吉克挠挠耳朵，凑近了看，居然还真是艾伦。  
“你怎么现在才下班？”吉克大有要去科室讲讲道理的势头。  
“我缠着老师多看了台手术。”艾伦快要站着睡着，看起来已经到极限了。  
“来我办公室睡吧……”吉克带着艾伦往罗塞楼方向走。艾伦这次没有拒绝，默默跟着吉克。  
第一次看到弟弟这么乖！有点心疼！吉克想。

艾伦头重脚轻，进吉克办公室差点被一辆自行车绊倒。“你也不买车，就骑这个……”艾伦抱怨着一屁股瘫倒在沙发上。吉克忙着从铁皮柜子后面把折叠床抠出来：“我钱都存起来了，想买个有院子的房子把老师接过来养老。医院东面隔几条路那个位置不错，离海边和公园都近，到时候你也可以过来玩球……”

艾伦一句没听，已经在沙发上以非常扭曲的姿态陷入昏睡。吉克叹口气，铺好床，把弟弟从沙发上搬到床上，自己坐在电脑前，调暗显示器亮度，就着窗外昏暗的月光继续看文献。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 埃尔文戴八号手套，李维戴六号半。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老两口都四张的人了为何还如此纯情作者我也是不太懂

埃尔文和李维住在被称为帕拉迪医院家属院的老小区。小区修建于上世纪七八十年代，略晚于现用作实习生宿舍的小楼，与医院隔一条窄街相望。小区的房子设计局促，没有电梯，更是曾经二十多年不通暖气和燃气。当年第一批入住的医院职工早已退休，多半已陆续搬出，如今小区里租住了大量医院新职工，以及在附近商家工作的年轻人。小区门口有果蔬店，小饭馆，以及廉价烤鸭店。萨沙和柯尼每次领了研究生补助，都会凑钱买半只烤鸭拿到食堂吃。开在某一楼住户里的理发店，多年来剪发一直只收十元，为小区广大居民所喜闻乐见。阻挠李维在此理发的最大障碍是洁癖而不是钱，因此李维的头发一直不是自己剪就是埃尔文给他剪。

埃尔文的父亲是艾尔迪亚大学医学院研究医学史的教授，母亲是急诊内科医生。母亲工作繁忙，埃尔文年少时常与父亲一同在厨房里热了剩饭站着吃，谈天说地。父亲不仅剖析医学史上的骗局与谎言，也提及艾尔迪亚或帕拉迪没有纸质记录只有众人口耳相传的秘闻。

如今埃尔文所住的正是家里的老房子。埃尔文从艾尔迪亚临床八年制毕业没多久，家里就在附近新小区买了有集中供暖的房子。以方便科里有事随叫随到为由，埃尔文说服父母搬进新居，自己与电油汀相依为命。后来因阿克曼超能力而新陈代谢旺盛、产生大量热量的李维住进来，才救埃尔文于冬季惨不忍睹的电费账单之中，甚至多年后令埃尔文在小区铺设暖气管道时一度犹豫是否真的要安暖气。（最后还是安了，导致李维阿克曼冬天在家热得只穿一个裤衩）

李维在医院另一侧的老城区长大。地势所限，老城区很多房子的一楼都有一多半在地下，阴暗潮湿。若开窗通风，窗外就是大马路，飞沙扬尘。李维母亲有哮喘，明确诱因是尘螨，霉菌和冷空气，李维从小就习惯将家中打扫到一尘不染。后来肯尼在海南给姐姐安排了住处，李维母亲一年中便至少有半年在海南生活，哮喘控制得到明显改善。

各项非法产业逐渐凋敝后，老城区沿街店面基本只剩生鲜熟食之类。周末李维和埃尔文偶尔会来此买菜，埃尔文也逐渐习得李维的口味。李维喜欢吃脆的桃，硬的李子，青的芒果；苹果和西瓜越甜越好，香蕉反而偏好不甜的；不吃柿子不是因为不喜欢，而是因为怕结石；大多数水果要拿回家认真清洗去皮切块食用，避免弄一脸一身汁水，所以在外面或者不吃，或者只吃香蕉橘子这些方便剥皮的种类。

老小区的通病是停车位不足。停得早了容易被别人里三层外三层堵得开不出去，停晚了第二天从早晨六点不到就会被人狂打电话催着挪车。因集团在位于帕拉迪市中心的某酒店会议中心召开多学科诊疗工作促进会，埃尔文需要驱车前往。看到自家车左右都只有不到二十厘米的空隙，恐怕连门都拉不开多少，埃尔文浓眉一皱，觉得大概只能从后备箱爬进去。这时李维也从楼上下来，一闪身就从车门勉强打开的缝里钻入，将车倒进楼前空地。突然手机一阵震动，原来是住同楼的韩吉和三毛目睹了整个过程，纷纷发来贺电赞扬李维的移动出神入化。李维回头一看，发现将自家车挤在中间的，正是韩吉的森林人和三毛的五手FJ。李维不由大怒，意欲徒手拆车，韩吉和三毛已从楼上下来，一左一右挟李维送别埃尔文，然后同去医院职工食堂吃千篇一律的早餐。

因上次口不择言导致最终沦落到睡了哥哥的办公室，艾伦一天下来谨言慎行，科里果真也就风平浪静。埃尔文开会到临近下班才回科室，查了一圈房，将集团发的不知火柑放在医师办给大家吃，回办公室写起了材料。李维手里剥着果皮，用胳膊肘推门进来，将科室一天的工作告诉埃尔文。埃尔文也眉飞色舞向李维讲述会议内容，开心告诉李维萨克雷院长终于同意在心外科推动MDT建设，让埃尔文写用人申请，医院会尽量满足。难得见埃尔文因为工作如此高兴，李维把剥好的柑子分一半放在埃尔文杯盖上：“那今晚……庆祝一下吧。”

埃尔文老脸一红，又觉得刚才李维说话时面无表情，可能是自己想多了，于是抬头看李维。李维已经站起来往门外走，留给埃尔文一个背影，脖子通红。因为剃了undercut，隐隐透出头皮的颜色，可以看出头皮也红了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蝴蝶效应AOT版：一个艾尔迪亚大学气象学家提及，埃尔文在帕拉迪眉飞色舞，可以导致一个月后马莱的一场龙卷风。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 烧烤……还是写了，不想欠萨沙一顿肉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老板比李维还矮五厘米，但肯尼只嘲笑李维的身高。

埃尔文载着李维前往肯尼老板的住处。车里循环播放伊藤君子的专辑《フォロー・ミー》，听得李维昏昏欲睡。车里还有一个三十几升的保温箱，装了从前一天就在冰箱冷藏室低温解冻的肉。虽然肯尼说什么也不用带，去了只需要负责吃饱喝足和看孩子——老板侄女会带一群同学前来——但想到那一级学生的饭量，李维还是毫不犹豫地趁手术间歇用手机网购了一堆肉。

乌利的别墅离帕拉迪医院家属院只有不到十分钟车程，位于海边，前面一片沙滩也由乌利所有。李维与埃尔文到达时，肯尼和乌利正坐在长椅上看希斯塔利亚艾伦等人生火串肉。肯尼一跃而起，热情迎接，揉揉李维脑袋：“工作太忙累得不长个儿了吧，舅舅好心疼。” “确实忙得没有蹲坑的空！”李维咬牙切齿，恨不能跳起来暴打肯尼大胯（那个部位叫髋关节——骨科医生三毛）。

埃尔文把带来的肉递给学生们，与乌利开始聊天，趁李维和肯尼打架的工夫，勾兑出一个先心病援助项目的雏形来。

“老师带的这是和牛！我要暴饮暴食了！”萨沙欣喜若狂，口水横流。  
旁边的柯尼无奈：“你学的临床营养学还整天口口声声暴饮暴食……”  
萨沙搬出自认为最有说服力的理由：“胸外科的迪塔老师吸烟，消化科出身的皮克希斯老师酗酒，学营养学暴饮暴食其实并不过分！”  
萨沙第一次说这个还是在医院餐厅，恰好旁边占了个光头，大家以为是夏迪斯老师就没在意。结果此光头非彼光头，他们遇上的正是皮克希斯，萨沙因此被罚手写三份大病历。

待甥舅二人结束了常规的肢体冲突式寒暄，埃尔文和李维便加入了学生们。烤架高度对李维极不友好，李维不用回头都能感受到肯尼充满嘲笑的眼神，来到一边戴上手套专心分割肉类，展现出令一群年轻人羡慕无比的刀工。

埃尔文烤了大只的虾放进李维盘子里，了解李维总把喜欢吃的东西留到最后这一习惯的肯尼在一旁跃跃欲试，试图将虾偷走。李维瞪了一眼肯尼，将虾剥好，塞进忙着烤肉腾不出手吃东西的埃尔文口中。  
“……学到了……”一旁的尤米尔也给希斯塔利亚剥起了虾。

从第一块肉烤好萨沙就安静下来埋头大吃，反而是艾伦和让又开始互相鄙夷。艾伦评判让的牛排烤得太生，是茹毛饮血的野蛮人，让争辩说这样才好吃，自己恨不得直接去啃牛。  
“我现在去牵头牛来你啃不啃？”艾伦挑衅。  
让抱着盘子试图以头槌攻击艾伦：“我啃你个头！”  
习惯此类场面的马可与三笠已经放弃劝架，默默将原本烤给让和艾伦的鱼和肉给了柯尼和阿明。旁边的托马斯、汉娜、法兰兹、山姆等人，也纷纷趁此机会往自己盘中堆放食物。

艾伦与让发现大家都在专心吃肉，才回过神来，摒弃前嫌，停止争吵，被埃尔文奖励以肥美的鸡翅。

“李维老师会削菠萝呢！”“而且是那种专业的削法！”学生们啧啧称奇。  
“原来菠萝也能烤……”萨沙虽然刚吃了大概相当于三个艾伦饭量的肉，但此时又觉得胃口大开。  
“李维老师还会做奶茶！”“比奶茶店的更好喝！”学生们此时对李维已是无限景仰。  
肯尼暗暗心疼自己八十块钱一两的祁红。

在众人眼中变得高大威猛无所不能的李维，和被李维投喂到饱的埃尔文，站在沙滩上眺望夕阳缓缓靠近海面。金与橙交织的晚霞映照下，学生们踩着浅水嬉笑打闹。海风阵阵吹来，肯尼用大衣把乌利裹在怀里。  
“老板，我觉得我能看到你眼中的景象了，”肯尼说，“很美。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莱纳在社交媒体上晒出和贝尔托特、阿尼一起吃冰淇淋的照片（位置：刚果布拉柴维尔31种口味冰激凌店），刻意营造出一种有生活的效果，并频繁刷新期待希斯塔利亚的点赞。  
> 莱纳未曾料到的是，他首先等来了艾伦的评论：“收图，坐下慢慢看。”  
> 莱纳随后被一百多张海边烧烤的照片淹没，自己31种口味的生活顿时变得乏味起来。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 李维也曾年少轻狂，打赌输了背着埃尔文一口气爬五层楼。  
> 李维腰不酸腿不痛气不喘脸不红。  
> 埃尔文还是很心疼。  
> 因为磨坏了埃尔文的新皮鞋。  
> 即使背起来了，脚还是会拖在地上。

艾伦周末回家时被格里沙强行要求带上一编织袋西瓜与同学同事们分享，于是午休时间，一群人将口腔溃疡发作吃啥都疼的奥路欧抛弃在医师办值班，聚集在休息室吃得汁水四溅。  
“没想到艾伦爸爸种的瓜这么好吃！”阿明赞不绝口。  
“他老人家热爱生活，”艾伦说，“地下室还种了蘑菇，每次回去都非要拉着我看。”

格里沙的庭院种菜技术学习自他的研究生导师克鲁格。克鲁格对学生要求非常严格，口头禅是“不好好写病历我削你啊”（并没有真的削过任何人，只削过黄瓜和胡萝卜），后来学生们便以“削”字简称之。格里沙刚进医院时不明所以，稀里糊涂称克鲁格为“肖老师”，成功给克鲁格留下了深刻印象。即使后来格里沙毕业工作、远走他乡，两人多年没有机会见面，但也时常在网络上相互联络。

三笠在旁边切瓜，手起刀落技术的熟练程度不输李维，从容将半个西瓜插上勺递给艾伦。艾伦很想说我妈在家也这么给我吃瓜，但因为在李维教导下逐步养成了三思而后行的习惯，没有说出来，举举西瓜与阿明作碰杯状，然后边吃边看三笠继续分发西瓜。  
“这样也吃不完啊……埃尔文老师李维老师怎么还不来？”艾伦在一张已于桌面栖居不下两周的餐巾纸上抹了抹手指，掏出手机看科室群聊。

埃尔文和李维这时正在安宁病房看望克拉斯。帕拉迪医院的安宁病房位于玛利亚楼旁边的小楼上，院内通常不提病区名字，而只说“小二层”。病房远离马路，采光良好，窗外是院内唯一一处维护的当的绿地。克拉斯早埃尔文几年来医院工作，勤勤恳恳却近乎于默默无闻，不争不抢，比李维还晚晋上副高。几个月克拉斯前体重骤减，埃尔文和皮克希斯陪着他去做了检查，已经是全身多处广泛转移。萨克雷院长通过集团积极组织了多方专家会诊，但既找不到原发灶，也没有有效的治疗方案。

克拉斯的妻子是本院同事，自克拉斯住院便请了长假于此照顾。埃尔文和李维在病房说了几句话，克拉斯看到他们很是高兴，但精神状态比上次见面还差，很快显出乏力和嗜睡，二人也就起身告辞。克拉斯妻子送他们到病房门外，连声感谢他们来探望，脸上方才的平淡褪去，逐渐显露出悲伤。埃尔文拿出一个信封放在克拉斯妻子手中：“李维和我一点心意，给孩子上学用。”

一路沉默回心外科，埃尔文与李维一同走了楼梯。李维一贯健步如飞，埃尔文看着李维的背影，心中有千言万语——若他日你我处于同样境地……楼梯转角的平台处李维停下脚步，回头仰起脸来看埃尔文，埃尔文的内心就瞬间平静下来，因为他知道自己未说出口的一切李维都明白。李维踮起脚尖，双臂轻轻拉低埃尔文肩头，埋首在他颈畔，埃尔文也环抱住李维。

玛利亚楼靠近休息室一侧的安全通道鲜有其他人涉足，这片刻的永恒过去，两人继续往楼上走。刚推开门，李维就听到旁边休息室的欢声笑语。原来艾伦邀请了同在午休的萨沙和柯尼前来分食西瓜，现场惨不忍睹。“艾伦！午休结束之前把地拖三遍！”李维愤怒咆哮。

艾伦一脸无辜，用满是西瓜汁的手指举起半个瓜，以非常隆重的姿态捧给李维。一旁的阿明虽然比李维还高将近十厘米，但也摆出花童一般天真烂漫的表情，将一把勺子以花束一般献上。面对如此埋汰的情景，即使是无所畏惧的李维也忍不住后退一步，以免将汁水沾在身上。旁边埃尔文笑着接过瓜和勺，挖出中间没有籽的部分放到一次性纸杯里给李维吃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肯尼老板名下的广告公司负责制作帕拉迪医院的各种标识。肯尼把一个“小心碰头”的牌子戳到李维面前：“李维，这个你平时是不是从来都没注意到过挂在哪？”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 几乎全科室的人都觉得埃尔文变动物会是金毛大狗狗，只有李维认为埃尔文更像方头大脸的金渐层。

周末李维与埃尔文前去看望埃尔文父母，获得大量酱肉果蔬点心，以及埃尔文年轻时的趣事。知道埃尔文和李维工作繁忙，做饭一事都是会做但不想做，埃尔文父母便总是利用一切机会用成品半成品塞满他们的冰箱。

埃尔文的父亲史密斯教授不仅擅长研究医学史，厨艺上也剑走偏锋，酱焖卤烧样样拿手全院闻名。当年住帕拉迪医院家属院时史密斯教授尚未退休，学术任务重，只有节假日才有空正经做饭，于是每次都会在楼道引起轰动，同事兼邻居们纷纷开门互相询问是不是史密斯教授又炖肉了。而在平时，教授不是去食堂打饭就是随便热热剩菜，导致埃尔文耳濡目染养成了吃食堂的习惯。退休后搬进新小区，虽然史密斯教授下厨越发频繁，但大功率抽油烟机运作良好，再不复满楼道飘香的盛况。

如今史密斯教授虽然依旧为艾尔迪亚大学的医学人文项目担任学术顾问，但闲暇时间明显增多。又因为埃尔文母亲退休后被集团返聘到分院区国际门诊，平时不太有机会一同出门旅游，史密斯教授便在网络上关注国内外新闻，针砭时弊。因为正直敢言，屡屡被网友们击节称赞。尤其是一位叫“少年壮志未酬”的网民，与史密斯教授交流颇多，有知音相见恨晚之意。两人都有医学背景，对历史也各有独到的见解。此人乃是艾伦的父亲格里沙，但剧情发展到这一阶段，还没有任何人知道格里沙说是在地下室养蘑菇，其实却是坐在放蘑菇培养基的架子旁边，上网谈古论今。

一家人聊起医院的过去，免不了谈及当年的埃尔文。史密斯教授告诉李维，埃尔文刚开始自己住时，医院手术室餐厅还没有夜宵可订，加班到半夜只能自己回家煮面条吃。一开始埃尔文总是把握不住量，常常盛了一碗锅里还剩下不少，等吃完碗里的锅里的也坨了。后来埃尔文一怒之下买了十八厘米的小锅和二十厘米的大海碗专作煮面用，确保每次煮出来都是一碗。  
“爸……”埃尔文尴尬捂脸。  
李维爆笑，对埃尔文的智慧赞叹不已。

与此同时，艾伦三笠阿明正在心外科医师办刻苦学习。排的是艾伦和君特值班，三笠来陪艾伦，阿明便也背了一电脑的文献蹭着医师办的空调看。病房风平浪静，艾伦写完当天的病程记录，便开始认真研读《明明白白心电图》。

帕拉迪医院每年都会举办的研究生心电图识图大赛，是一项历史悠久且毫无趣味性与吸引力的优良传统。大赛奖项分为一二三等奖，没有奖金，没有奖品，只发一个奖状。艾伦本来无甚兴趣，但在食堂与大家共进午餐时听到学卫生事业管理的希斯塔利亚和读临床营养学的萨沙都报了名，就有一些跃跃欲试。

另一边的让将听到的三毛老师的八卦讲给同学们：三毛读研时，针对心电图大赛这一话题，曾在医院食堂对同桌进餐的埃尔文韩吉以及当时还在实习的李维信口开河，说外科大夫心电图会看个室颤就行了报名什么比赛。帕拉迪医院的职工餐厅素以各种悲惨的巧遇闻名，这次也不例外。当时夏迪斯老师还是大外科主任，正巧在旁边桌上啃白萝卜粉条馅儿的包子，听闻三毛大逆不道的言论拍案而起，罚三毛去心电图室转科一月。后来三毛就成了全院心电图识图技能最为强大的外科研究生。

讲完三毛的故事，让表示自己其实同意三毛的看法，随后转过脸对艾伦说：“不过你们心外科的估计还是要好好学心电图。呵呵呵。”  
艾伦看着让幸灾乐祸的马脸并未动怒，而是将视线越过让的头顶，起身作严肃状：“夏迪斯老师好。”  
“啊啊啊——啊？！”让顿时吓得手忙脚乱，险些打翻盘子里的青椒炒肉。待回头确认过，让才意识到自己被艾伦耍了，顿时恼羞成怒。

职工餐厅显然不是打架的好地方，一来周遭全是老师，打架必然会受到批评处分，二来旁边到处都是别人刚打好的午餐，若是大打出手势必造成双方身上都是菜汤，到时候让回科室一定会被三毛嗤之以鼻，而艾伦大概会直接被李维丢进洗衣房。因此两人唇枪舌剑一番，决定在心电图大赛上一较高下。

在比赛前这几天，艾伦悬梁刺股读书，让废寝忘食请教三毛，二人都为心电图大赛作出了不计成本的努力，彼此都有拔得头筹的决心。

等比赛结束，成绩出来，获得第一名的果然是……三笠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直觉得85话比白夜更撕心裂肺，兵长对自己私心的坦诚，对三人组的包容，还有地下室那扇被踹破的门，那句“艾尔文的直觉往往都是很准的”。
> 
> 虽然总是意欲串进点JOJO梗但是真正想写的是那种攻壳式的感情：相互理解，相互信任，相互尊重。现在重看Innocence的时候会忍不住想象白夜之后兵长的生活，会是如同置身真空之中般的寂寞和难以用语言描述的孤独感吧……身心皆在地狱之中。
> 
> 还好在Alternate Universe里可以有永恒的幸福。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 豆知识：三毛是在帕拉迪医院手术室男更衣室引领双丁风潮的第一人。

  
例行的研究生病例汇报时，心内科主任尼勒怎么看都觉得埃尔文不大对劲，忍不住从头开始认真打量：发型是一如既往的一丝不苟，但是面色显然比往日更加神采奕奕，甚至可以说眼中绽放着幸福的光芒；工作服洁白笔挺，低调的黑色单面听诊器挂在颈间……听诊器！

病例汇报结束，尼勒怒视埃尔文的新听诊器：“你一个干外科的用这么好的听诊器干嘛！……能给我试试吗？”  
埃尔文一脸骄傲：“十五周年礼物！“  
旁边李维迅速掏出一把小包装酒精棉片放在桌面上：“快用快还，用完消毒。”  
尼勒顿时明白过来，忍不住心生羡慕。为了养孩子，尼勒已经很久没有花钱添新配置了，连口袋里的笔都是开会从行政楼顺的。虽然还是很想就此发表几句感慨，但为了体验大师级心脏专科听诊器的魅力，尼勒把吐槽吞了回去，转过身说：“霍尔兹我给你听听心音吧？”  
霍尔兹感到一丝尴尬：“主任那我待会能试试吗……”  
尼勒：“我正听着呢你别说话。”

李维的思绪此时回到了十五年前的帕拉迪医院急诊部。多年来急诊几无明显变化，位于门诊大厅一侧，有单独入口，人来人往。夜间有人进出，往往带来一阵穿堂风，一年大概有一个半季节上班时要在工作服外面套上棉大衣。急诊内科有一套自己的人员，留观床位多由急诊内科管理；急诊外科门诊则全靠各外科派人轮流值班，工作难免无法做到尽善尽美。李维研究生毕业留院工作，当时的大外科主任罗沃夫在中层会上听萨克雷院长批评急诊外科门诊人手不足，正巧看时常出言不逊的李维不顺眼，借此机会将李维发配去值急诊。李维在急诊待了几个月，也便与三毛等年资略高的外科医生熟稔起来。

  
那天下午将近五点，排到急门诊夜班的三毛穿着全院最大号棉大衣从病房下来。这件棉大衣立起来比李维还高，三毛多次试图让李维试穿未果。李维的白班还算波澜不惊，与三毛查了几张留观床就准备回值班室换衣服回家。急诊外科值班室在厕所旁边，原是作储藏室设计，仅容一张破床，床边一张烂桌，桌边一个衣架，连放把椅子的地方都没有。李维刚洗了手换好衣服走到值班室门口，就被护士赶来拦下。

  
原来刚有救护车来，衣服剪开一看胸壁有刀刺伤，三毛脑子里直接嗡地一声，开静脉通路抗休克，叫胸心外急会诊，联系手术室，并喊了李维帮忙。李维穿上工作服跑过去，楼上值二线班的埃尔文也刚下来。当时病人状况已经来不及送手术室，埃尔文当即决定在急诊室开胸。李维这一级当年实习还不去胸心外科，与埃尔文也只有平时会诊的点头之交，此次是被埃尔文带着做了第一台心外科手术。

  
埃尔文之前从未与谁未经磨合就能合作得如此顺利，觉得自己发现了可塑之才。待病人转了ICU，写完各项纪录，埃尔文看向李维胸牌，却发现李维面色苍白，坐着一动不动，衣服鞋上溅的都是血，忙问是不是不舒服。三毛值急诊是传说中的忙命，班上骨折急腹症颅脑外伤一个接一个，这会儿才有空再回来看一眼，一拍脑袋：“他交了班还没吃饭！”

  
李维表示不饿，得先洗澡换衣服。三毛嘟哝几句洁癖，准备把骨科淋浴间钥匙给李维。埃尔文正好要回病房，说带李维去自己科洗就好。李维一身血，又累又饿，其实已经处于崩溃麻木边缘的状态，去值班室拿了备用衣物毛巾拖鞋，跟着埃尔文上了楼。李维洗完出来，正要与埃尔文道别，却被塞了一瓶饮料和一大包薯片。“先坐下吃点东西垫垫，”埃尔文说，“你对心外有兴趣吗？”

  
后来罗沃夫被解职，李维被埃尔文争取到了胸心外科。再后来胸外和心外分设科室及病区，李维一直是埃尔文的左右手。每每回忆起十五年前 ~~那包薯片~~ ，李维都觉得这一切仿佛刚刚发生在昨天。

尼勒用毕听诊器，消毒之后无视眼馋到可怜巴巴的霍尔兹，交还埃尔文：“还刻字了，这写的啥？”潜台词里隐约透露出一丝洪世贤四字名言的意味。  
“拉丁文，翻译成英文是heart speaks to heart。”埃尔文指着听诊器头上的cor cordi loquitur说。在病例汇报点评时刚飙了英语的尼勒顿时觉得自己的形象被李维埃尔文盖了过去。其实李维也不懂拉丁文，而且英文非常一般，只不过为了给听诊器刻字耗费了相当的时间上网搜索。但李维什么也没说，只是用睥睨众生的眼神注视会议室的无人一角，收获低年资医师与学生们的无声崇敬。

晚上在宿舍，艾伦挤到阿明铺位上一同钻研。三笠生日将近，艾伦受到李维埃尔文的启发，但同款听诊器太贵，以研究生补贴负担不起，只能买同一品牌中档的。不过在颜色选择上艾伦犯了难。让在旁边插嘴：“三笠这样的女孩子最适合那个纯洁的粉红色了！“  
艾伦本来也有点想选粉红色，但因为让这一嗓子，果断放弃。与阿明一同又看了看，还是决定买酒红色那款。阿明暗地里长舒一口气。  
要在三笠生日那天把听诊器亲手给她戴上。艾伦想。

而此时李维正因为埃尔文送给他的最新款知名品牌高端吸尘器欣喜雀跃，恨不得抱着睡觉，导致埃尔文对这个选择后悔不已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莱纳在社交媒体上晒出一段与贝尔托特一起陪阿尼练空手道的视频，刻意表现出一种有生活的效果，并频繁刷新期待希斯塔利亚的点赞。  
> 希斯塔利亚并没有点赞，莱纳首先等来的是艾伦的评论：莱纳你摔跤的样子好像比利海灵顿。  
> 希斯塔利亚回复艾伦的评论：哈哈哈。  
> 莱纳一头雾水，大声问同在健身房男更衣室的贝尔托特：“谁是比利海灵顿？”  
> 贝尔托特一头冷汗：“莱纳你不要说了……你自己上网搜一下吧莱纳……”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 心外科早交班
> 
> 埃尔文：“奋斗吧！我们的口号是——”
> 
> 众人：“维！修！心！脏！”

心外科主任办，埃尔文从门诊回来午休，利用这个时间和下科室指导工作的皮克希斯副院长谈MDT建设。李维把办公椅升到最高，坐在电脑前弄排班表。皮克希斯接了个助理安卡打来的电话，嗷地一声蹦起来：“我得赶紧回行政楼，下午接着聊！”

“怎么了老爷子，”李维头也不回地问，“办公室旁边厕所水管爆了？”

皮克希斯一脸惊恐：“萨克雷院长要趁班子其他人不在自己决定医院下一步美化绿化方案草坪上摆什么艺术品！”

埃尔文和李维一跃而起欢送皮克希斯：“您老快去拦住他！！！”

奥路欧要去进修六个月的心外微创，导致人手本来就不宽裕的埃尔文李维组如今排班更是雪上加霜。埃尔文俯身从李维头顶看了排班表，接下来半年科里其他人基本都是三四天一个夜班。

“我为了实现发展科室的想法……实在是让大家牺牲太多了，”埃尔文说，“昨天还听到君特告诉艾伦他们，起早贪黑忙几天以后仔细一看自家孩子都大了一圈，差点认不出来。”

“……君特那个眼神，上次三笠剪短发他不也没认出来么，”李维从椅子上跳下来，将埃尔文轻推到一旁咯吱作响的旧沙发上坐好，单膝跪在埃尔文面前揉揉他的右臂，“能成长到现在这一步，科室所有人都很感激你，你做得很好。”

“还是觉得自己很自私啊。”埃尔文叹口气，把李维拉进自己怀中，手掌捂在李维左膝上。李维膝关节扭伤过，前交叉韧带做了重建，虽然功能已经完全恢复，偶尔天气变化还是会有沉重的酸痛。埃尔文骨折后，两人都能知道对方什么时候会感到不适。

“自私是人的天性，但是像你这样，能够在实现自己想法的同时，让追随你的人也实现自己的价值，真的是非常难能可贵，”李维用额头蹭蹭埃尔文棱角分明的下颌，从埃尔文身上跳下去打印排班表， “所以放心吧，这半年有我在，能顶得住。”

近几年心外科的三线听班都是李维和埃尔文一人半个月轮流，等于两人开学术会都不能一起出远门，更不要说一同休假。奥路欧进修回来，资历就能满足评副高的要求，这样发展下去独当一面自己带组指日可待，将来也能分担一部分三线班的压力。艾伦他们再有几个月就能毕业，只要皮克希斯不会一时满嘴跑舌头说只要博士，这一级研究生留院应该没问题，科里也不会出现人才断档。

在一个很久之前的下午，针对此事萨克雷院长曾经与皮克希斯副院长曾进行过推心置腹的讨论：“皮克希斯你又喝多了吗？！就咱们医院你还想要博士？！咱们自己培养出来的硕士研究生愿意留下就不错了！”

和李维一番交谈过后，埃尔文整理心情，看午休时间将尽，带着艾伦回楼下出门诊。比起得到关怀与爱的埃尔文，值病房班的三毛这一天过得则可谓忙到脚不沾地。病房二线要负责急诊会诊工作，头一天帕拉迪刚下了场雪，过了一夜被踩实加上表面上冻的积雪最滑，三毛一上午被叫下去将近十次，每次至少看两三个病人。

到了中午，三毛彻底崩溃，嘱咐让和马可拿自己饭卡去食堂买了最贵的菜肴土豆炖牛肉（真的有牛肉），贿赂师弟高年资主治医师纳拿巴帮忙盯着病房，决定在急诊待到白班结束。等到下午五点多钟，三毛工作服下露出的裤腿和鞋已经沾满了石膏，双臂也因为频繁操作复位酸软不已。暗自庆幸有所准备换了洗手衣和手术鞋才去急诊，好不容易下了班的三毛回科室被所有人问是不是去刷墙了。三毛换了衣服查看手机，发现与埃尔文李维韩吉的四人群聊里有李维的信息：下班了吗？来我家吃火锅？

（请大家放心，这个群聊不叫四大天王也不叫战国四公子更不叫四大名著。虽然有四个人但是群聊并没有特意起名。作者现在已经不认识“四”这个字了。）

韩吉已经回复做完手里这一批离心马上下班。三毛活动了一下胳膊，觉得拿筷子涮肉的力气肯定还是有的，于是回复：我去，火锅？我去！

李维迅速反应，询问三毛是否还在医院，能否来一趟心外科。

三毛困惑，回复：我下班了，会诊找值班的

李维说不是会诊，到了心外医师办就知道了。三毛将信将疑，结果到了发现，其实还不如会诊。

原来就在刚才，天生神力力拔山兮气盖世的三笠阿克曼，在将整理好的材料放回医师办柜子时，一不小心将柜门拽了下来。

李维阿克曼安慰三笠阿克曼，医院的家具普遍存在质量问题，非常不结实，自己入职这些年来遇到的此类事件不计其数，绝对不是三笠的错，不必放在心上。李维熟门熟路从埃尔文办公室拿出个工具箱，一看就已经身经百战：“这种小事不用找总务科了。”

然而修起来才发现，柜门上端的合页太高，李维够不到，只能寻找 **高** 人相助。埃尔文虽已下班但还在和皮克希斯副院长谈工作，李维想到了三毛。

三毛感到一丝愤怒：“我是骨科大夫，这种事你应该找木匠！”

“有什么区别？”李维作虚心发问状，并不想解释自己只需要三毛的身高，其实刚才根本没考虑三毛的拧螺丝技巧。（虚心发问姿态请参考“形象大使”这个包袱认真提问“有什么区别”的郭德纲）

“区别大了，AO、BO内固定，围手术期管理，术后随访……”三毛正高处不胜寒地发着牢骚，忽然意识到李维三笠艾伦全都扶着柜门仰着脸一脸期待地看着自己。

“行吧我试试能不能装上，”三毛无奈地接过工具箱，“……哎你这个改锥手感很好啊……尖嘴钳子用着也不错！什么牌子的，我得买一套放家里……”

一旁默默围观的三笠和艾伦实在不知该对三毛老师说点什么。

待三毛与李维合力将柜门修复完毕，埃尔文也已结束了与皮克希斯的通话，照惯例将自己饭卡留给了值班的艾伦埃尔德以及陪艾伦值班的三笠。

三人走到实验楼罗塞楼下给韩吉打了电话，韩吉果然还在实验室，几分钟后抱着一堆A4纸跑下来：“我刚才突然想到一个问题就顺手查了查文献……”

在李维埃尔文家吃火锅程序繁杂，不仅要遵守严格的手卫生，而且从锅里捞东西吃只能使用公勺公筷。但是毕竟李维买的羊前腿鲜切涮起来十分新鲜好吃，还有史密斯教授赞助的酱肉作冷盘，更能其乐融融天南海北地畅谈，无论是从来都懒得做饭的三毛还是总看文献到忘记吃饭的韩吉，都无法拒绝这种诱惑。

四人围坐在火锅边，聊工作聊奇闻异事，吃到肉足菜饱。韩吉三毛告别，各回各家，李维将一桌锅碗瓢盆以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势清洁到锃光瓦亮。

埃尔文将李维拉到身边，试图继续白天午休时那片刻的温存，然后瞬间后悔：“李维李维你轻点儿哎呀挤着我胃了！”

三毛李维对话部分参考了[这篇文章 ](https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s?subscene=3&__biz=MjM5MzA2Njc5MA==&mid=2653460874&idx=1&sn=3ebe6155d6d3856e0ef8506805374129&chksm=bd4083c38a370ad598d81ff56093beb6a0ba24d5ac1312d22931cde97a537288c005645bfa3b&scene=7&ascene=65&devicetype=android-26&version=27001543&nettype=yesinternet&abtest_cookie=AAACAA%3D%3D&lang=en&exportkey=AyVmbJ2NCY%2FF%2FpDKYxJ5HGA%3D&pass_ticket=PjmhBFzQUaUDNaBdDHXQl3acZIMnIgtb9rrtdrzu%2B4lupxCxdCktBNd10RfYosd9&wx_header=1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搜索一番发现史密斯薯片这种东西居然是真实存在的！忍不住开始构思埃尔文史密斯弃医从商成为卖油炸土豆片的霸道总裁的情节……


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 邻居装修导致作者的脑子里全是各种噪音根本不知道自己在写啥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 皮克希斯看到学生把自己的帕拉迪医院官网介绍页面照片做成了meme：姓皮很奇怪这种网络流行语关我老头子什么事？我姓皮克希斯！

手术间歇的午饭时间，李维查看手机，发现院里通知周末有个学术会议，可以在手机上看直播，但需要下载某会议应用。

李维折腾了半天，下不下来，只能求助看起来很擅长玩手机 ~~和长个子~~ 的年轻人艾伦。

艾伦接过手机：“老师，您直接点这个弹出提醒的确定就可以下了。”

李维困惑：“弹出来的不是病毒吗？我看埃尔文下应用都是从一个蓝白的A里面下。”

艾伦内心浮起一片教自家老爹如何用手机时的浓郁挫败感但不敢表达出来：“您和埃尔文老师的手机不是一个系统，这个是安卓……好了现在装上了。”

“谢谢你啊艾伦。”李维接过手机，暗暗决定等下班了要用电脑 ~~上的IE浏览器~~ 查一下为什么都是智能机还会有不一样的系统。

艾伦则是迅速打开同学群聊分享刚才的经历：李维老师用索尼手机！而且他还不大会用……

很有可能又在跑柱子的时候玩手机摸鱼的阿明迅速回复：是啊李维老师不仅用索尼手机还开讴歌

希斯塔利亚发图：「索尼罪大滔天，搞到百姓怨声载道」

又没手术挤在骨科值班室和三毛等人共进午餐的让：刺猬索尼克？

坐在让旁边把自己的蛋炒饭分给让吃的马可：音速的索尼克？

萨沙：超级索尼子？

尤米尔：喂你们串戏了吧……

柯尼：N厨狂喜！

看到让和马可都盯着手机吃饭，三毛凑了过来：“我闻到了八卦的味道。”

让给三毛看同学们不知所云的群聊，三毛一脸迷茫：“索尼不是倒闭了吗？”

即使是休息日的早晨，李维和埃尔文也都会早早醒来吃早餐。他们都认为这是平时养成的规律生物钟，和年龄没有任何关系。埃尔文问李维：“中午想吃什么？”

“……烤牛肋排吧。”李维说。

埃尔文决定装作没有看到堆放在厨房一角的李维新买的数瓶烤箱清洁剂，起身去冰箱拿肉。

设置好三个半小时的低温慢烤，埃尔文坐到电脑前开始看三笠和艾伦的论文。李维精神抖擞地开始了清洁，还更换了电视机套、电话机套和遥控器套。

埃尔文看完三笠的论文，论证得当思维严谨用词合理，基本无可挑剔。再打开艾伦的论文，埃尔文看了五分钟，快速拖动到最后一页，叹口气，起来给自己倒了一大杯子凉水喝试图扑灭心头怒火，顺便泡了红茶递给与暖气片和墙壁夹缝奋战的李维。

李维接过茶杯，双手捧住，深吸一口茶香：“艾伦又弄了一堆维基百科当参考文献把你整头疼了？”

“……是啊，还是你了解我。”埃尔文一脸绝望。

“看你一撅腚我就知道你拉啥屎。”李维说。

埃尔文哈哈大笑，重拾了面对艾伦论文的勇气，回书房开始写修改意见。

因帕拉迪气候恶劣，近几年李维母亲一到天气转凉就去海南居住。平时只要不是太忙以致连轴转加班到太晚，李维每天都会和母亲聊天，并且每次聊天都会发现母亲的生活比自己更充实更丰富多彩。

李维给烤好的牛肋排拍照发给还在海南居住的母亲就，附上说明：过周末吃点好的。

库谢尔回复：你是不是又买新烤箱清洁剂了？让埃尔文给你烤这个

被母亲揭穿动机的李维不知要如何应对。还好库谢尔紧接着发了张图：在和你阿姨们一起吃椰子鸡。

李维马上说那您老吃好喝好玩好，收起手机去厨房洗了把莴笋叶汆水凉拌，端上桌看起来像是有荤有素营养均衡的一餐，于是喊饥肠辘辘但已饱受艾伦论文折磨的埃尔文吃饭。

不同状态的李维

工作日：最小号洗手衣，手术手术手术门诊病房，手术手术，会诊手术手术手术（手术量大，全科室绩效最高之人）（可以称得上绩效等身）（但这样一说好像显得绩效也没有高到哪里去的样子……）

休息日：家居服口罩帽子围裙，打扫卫生，在网上发布清洁用品评测（有专栏）

~~李维这个身高其实穿童装最大号正合适！不要问我为什么会知道~~

不同状态的埃尔文

工作日：白大褂衬衫领带/洗手衣小花帽（小花帽上印满小黑猫），学识渊博辛勤工作体恤下属

休息日：蓝毛衣宽松灰运动裤（一条裤腿就能装下整个李维），追漫画吃薯片看天竺鼠车车（此处埃尔文形象请参照动画番外《让与莎夏的料理对决》18:15 – 18:18，但运动裤要更加肥大一些）

~~话说吃薯片看鼠片这种行为算不算某种意义上的原汤化原食~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 会经常问自己，全是私设的Alternate Universe里没有经历过地狱的李维和埃尔文，还是李维和埃尔文吗？
> 
> 只有相信这样的他们是更幸福更完整的李维和埃尔文，才能够获得继续写下去的动力。
> 
> 每天都在欺骗自己这件事上屡创佳绩。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有吉克柯尔特法尔科马加特出场，单独放一章吧……
> 
> .

周末的学术会议，莱纳和贝尔托特以及小师弟法尔科，被导师马加特带来参会。在帕拉迪举行的学术会议，向来是作报告时人最少，领盒饭时人最多，真心想听会的坐在前排看幻灯片举手提问，后面一堆本院蹭会的专心吃茶歇提供的水果，因为自己导师作为点评专家持续在场而不敢跑出去玩的学生则坐在中间走神。

  
马加特只点评上午那场，中午去和夏迪斯喝酒，考虑到学生们平时在科室干活辛苦，也就放莱纳他们在帕拉迪随意游玩，会议内容可以等以后看回放。法尔科的哥哥柯尔特虽然是马莱大学的研究生，但因为导师被集团调到帕拉迪医院工作，便也来了帕拉迪。莱纳和贝尔托特怕法尔科迷路，就带他去实验楼罗塞楼找哥哥。

  
“哥哥让我在6楼出了电梯等他，实验室刷卡才能进去。”法尔科端着途径医院小卖部时莱纳买给他的当地所谓特产帕拉迪老酸奶说。

莱纳和贝尔托特此时还没有意识到，教职工里从马莱空降到帕拉迪工作还在实验室上班的其实只有一人，那就是吉克。课题刚突破瓶颈有了点眉目，吉克于是带着柯尔特没日没夜做实验，差不多已经是住在实验楼里了。柯尔特为感谢他们把弟弟带来，邀请二人一同去办公室坐坐，莱纳和贝尔托特也就跟着前去。看到实验室大办公室里吉克的一瞬间，莱纳回想起了实验课上因为走神被笔帽、粉笔头、移液器吸头准确击中的恐惧，双腿发软简直快要倒下。

  
高大的贝尔托特伸出手臂扶住莱纳连宽厚的肌肉都在隐隐发抖的后背，两人结结巴巴和吉克问好。吉克想起这是自己教过的学生，于是简单聊了几句，无外乎现在读研几，什么方向，有没有读博计划之类。随后吉克又问，导师是谁。

  
莱纳和贝尔托特回答是马加特老师，就看到面前的吉克以及旁边正科学测量弟弟有没有长高长胖的柯尔特，听到这个名字后在气势上明显弱化了不少。原来吉克当年刚开始读研时科研能力一塌糊涂，没少被基础医学教研室主任马加特鞭策，若不是库沙瓦老师好脾气耐心教导，吉克现在还说不定在哪玩沙子。柯尔特跟着导师吉克也见过几次马加特，因马加特对吉克的严厉态度，没少受到波及，精神创伤虽不如吉克严重亦不远矣。

  
对话已经冷场，莱纳贝尔托特便以本科同学等着一起聚餐为理由，匆匆离开实验楼。柯尔特问吉克能不能请一中午假，带着法尔科出去吃个饭。吉克看着面前的兄弟俩，想起自己那个倒霉弟弟，一声长叹：“吃完饭你带着弟弟去附近玩玩吧，来一趟不容易，下午实验我盯着行了。”

  
于是这一天，莱纳贝尔托特与本科同级的老同学们在附近熟悉的小饭馆聚餐，柯尔特带着弟弟吃了海鲜和烧烤看了附近的老建筑和海边风景，而吉克因为做实验错过了医院食堂的开饭时间，只能半下午蹲在办公室喝凉水啃原本买了想给艾伦吃的猕猴桃。

第二天在职工餐厅吃早餐时，柯尔特给吉克看了和法尔科一起游玩时所拍的照片。吉克向柯尔特感慨：“你和你弟弟关系真好啊！”柯尔特便谈起自己和法尔科相依为命长大无话不谈，将成长过程中的兄弟趣事分享给导师，从职工餐厅回到实验室说了整整一路。

“原来是要和弟弟无话不谈才能改善关系吗，”吉克若有所思，“看来我要和艾伦分享一些秘密了。”

柯尔特听到秘密二字，一脸尴尬：“老师，也不是什么事情都必须和弟弟说啦……”

吉克顺着柯尔特视线一扭头，看到了堆放在办公室角落医院作为员工福利发放的卫生纸，顿时意识到柯尔特不仅记得自己以前开过的玩笑还当了真。

“不是说那个方式独特的秘密，我是想跟他聊聊我构思已久的实验计划，”吉克话一出口才发现这么解释简直是越描越黑，只有强行转换话题，“来你看一下这是昨天下午的测量结果……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 晚上七点多，帕拉迪医院玛利亚楼手术室男更衣室昏黄的灯光下，一名身材高大体形健美的男子茕茕独立挺着长腿顾盼自怜。刚下手术的李维从旁边经过，不发一言，显然是有些受刺激。正要去洗澡，李维就被此名男子叫住了。  
> “李维，你看我是不是有点静脉曲张？”三毛问道。  
> “……待会你去病房让血管的给看看。”李维对于超出专业范围的问题并不想回答。
> 
> 过了两天，李维一大早在更衣室又遇到三毛。三毛穿着他著名的双丁，两腿被黑色长袜紧致包裹，周围其他换衣服的同事和学生们都露出不忍直视但忍不住不视的表情。  
> “我去问血管外的荷罗德了，说让我穿弹力袜。”三毛一边穿洗手衣一边向李维更新情报。  
> “哦。”李维对这个话题显得没有继续下去的兴趣，但心里其实在想，好像看过一个文献说个子高的人更容易静脉曲张，回家要给埃尔文检查一下。毕竟如果有风险，要尽早开始预防。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在噪音的间歇里写几个片段……全是基于私设的胡扯
> 
> .

**原作场景**

调查兵团蹲在墙头上张望。  
三毛：团长！我闻到一 大波巨人 即将来袭！（莱纳、阿尼：阿嚏！）  
埃尔文：不要惊慌！  
埃尔文将艾伦的论文从墙头洒下。巨浪瞬间掀起，将一大波巨人全部冲走。  
埃尔文：作战完毕！集体返回营地！李维班今晚也要认真督促艾伦水论文！

**帕拉迪医院心脏中心会议室**

埃尔文李维尼勒在商讨如何分配亟待完成的大量文书工作。  
埃尔文提议心内心外平分，尼勒表示反对：“你们心外从104级招了三个学生可以帮着弄，我这边可只有一个学生，根本忙不过来！埃尔文你要stand in my shoes考虑一下啊！”  
李维洁癖发作一脸阴沉：“埃尔文不要，你不知道他有没有脚气。”

**帕拉迪医院手术室男更衣室**

李维刚走进更衣室，就听到三毛在和同事们讨论医院前些天发的卫生纸。  
“质量太差了，”三毛抱怨，“一抠就破，用的时候得多叠好几层。”  
李维默不作声地走向更衣室离三毛最远的角落，开始换洗手衣。

**帕拉迪医院心外科医师办**

史密斯教授（网名：老骥伏枥）与网友“少年壮志未酬”合著的戏说历史作品《帕拉迪八百五十年》成功出书。周末史密斯教授赠予埃尔文数本。  
周一清晨*，艾伦一大早就背着沉甸甸的书包来到科室，赶在开始查房之前与佩特拉君特等人攀谈：“我爸写的书让我送给大家看看……对这个作者是我爸，这个不是，这个我也不知道是谁……”  
待办公室里已经人手一本，艾伦壮了壮胆，拿了两本准备去主任办送给埃尔文和李维看。  
主任办开着门，三毛韩吉正在和埃尔文李维说话，埃尔文手里拿着两本书。  
艾伦心里一惊：封面看起来为何如此熟悉……  
埃尔文把书一人一本递给三毛和韩吉：“我爸写的书让我送给大家看看……对这个作者是我爸，这个不是，这个我也不知道是谁……”  
艾伦想象的翅膀顿时飞了起来，脸色苍白，思绪万千，不顾一切冲进埃尔文办公室要问个究竟——刚冲进去就被李维牢牢压制住。  
待双方都弄清事实、充分交流之后，当天中午格里沙就匆匆关了诊所的门，前去与网友见面。

*周一清晨是个挺好看的医疗剧，虽然只有一季……

**家中书房**

李维躺在书房小床上看手机，看累了就伸伸懒腰把手机放在一边，扭头欣赏埃尔文的侧脸。  
埃尔文感受到李维的目光，也转过身来欣赏李维。李维腰细腿长，比例绝佳，埃尔文眼中满溢赞美。  
李维暗暗期待埃尔文接下来要出口的褒扬。  
埃尔文：“这样看完全不像只有一米六啊……”  
李维嗷地一声从床上窜起来，对埃尔文施以挠痒暴击。

**吉克办公室**

吉克试图向弟弟讲述自己的想法：“为什么碳氢氧氮硫磷以及其他元素的相遇就能产生生命、能够思考、拥有感情？这不是很神奇吗？每当想到这样的问题，我就对基础医学研究热血沸腾！”  
艾伦：“……有个漫画叫《钢之炼金术师》不知你有没有听说过。”  
（始祖尤米尔在道路上：有人突破怪诞虫的维度串戏了！）  
柯尔特实验做到半夜去导师办公室汇报数据，发现吉克光着膀子穿一条宽松洗手衣涤棉裤斜躺在沙发上吃着花生看钢炼漫画。  
“弟弟推荐我看的，”吉克说，“兄弟情真感人呐……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉埃尔文和吉克也是谏山创设计的对称角色，都是坑爹之后隐藏真实想法怀揣大梦想过着言不由衷生活的人。马莱战士队是工具，调查兵团又何尝不是让墙内的黄昏乐园里最有好奇心和行动力的“不安定因素”送死的工具呢……但是埃尔文很早就会有反思，不像吉克直到最后才良心发现，除了个人本质的不同，这种差别也与墙内和雷贝里欧收容区的成长环境分不开。在墙内的艾尔迪亚人只要放下雄心壮志远大抱负，还是可以去爱、去生活的。
> 
> 艾伦和加比这两个镜像角色的区别也是如此。若没有墙内完整的家庭、尤其是卡尔拉对艾伦无条件的爱——（“来都来了”）“这孩子诞生在这个世界上就已经很伟大了”，幼年的艾伦和刚出场时的加比，大概不会有什么不同吧。加比早期的残忍，酷似《巴黎圣母院》中伽西莫多受刑时进行围观、加害的人群的那种“儿童式的”残忍，蒙昧且毫无同理心。不过加比真的是一个描绘得非常成功的角色，刚出场时给我带来的厌恶和心理阴影到现在都没有消退，哪怕已经看到她的转变，也完全不想让她出现在正文里……是我自己的问题。
> 
> （说到雨果忍不住想起这个https://n.sinaimg.cn/collect/transform/20160921/ES9B-fxvyqvy6944705.jpg ）（团长从作为领袖的层面上说也忍不住让人联想到《悲惨世界》里的Enjolras）（扯太远了就这样吧）


	23. Chapter 23

帕拉迪市下了第一场春雨。当地雨水偏少，因此一场好雨对于农业有很大帮助，对李维等帕拉迪医院的职工们则不然。李维埃尔文所居住的帕拉迪医院家属院，排水系统年久失修，一下雨必然积水。早晨雨虽然已经停了，从窗口看下去还是一片汪洋，浑浊的积水里还飘着塑料袋和树叶。即使工作狂如李维，也因洁癖而隐隐浮现出不想上班的念头。

雨天路滑，骨科再次忙得不可开交，三毛早晨六点就淌水去上班，到达科室后在群聊里告诉大家：“家属院楼下那个水淹到我膝盖！”看到消息后李维回想了一下三毛膝盖的高度，暗自思忖：不知现在网购一个充气澡盆划着去上班还来不来得及。

埃尔文在阳台翻了半天，找出一双橡胶雨靴。雨靴应该属于埃尔文的父亲史密斯教授，老化严重，看起来年纪比埃尔文还大。埃尔文试穿了一下，走了两步就感觉不对，脱下发现雨靴已经断底。埃尔文想，只能硬着头皮往前冲了。

李维拿了四个巨大的黑色垃圾袋，与埃尔文一同走到楼下，递给埃尔文两个：“水脏，套腿上。”

在李维专心检查自己腿上的塑料袋口有没有扎紧之时，埃尔文突然一步迈到李维身前，将李维背了起来！

“……唉？唉唉唉？！”李维虽然潜意识里意识到了要发生什么，但因为在埃尔文身边总是比较放松所以来不及反应，于是瞬间海拔暴增，不知所措。

“抱紧了啊。”埃尔文说着，淌过脏兮兮的深水，大步将李维背到地势较高的小区门口，找到一块未被积水覆盖的地面，将李维轻轻放下。（此处应有西游记某段经典背景音乐）（[不要点开](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dm0OAOtNDR4) ）（[真的不要点开](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXDR6LFPr9w)）

李维的脸从发际线一直红到领口，非常努力地寻找话题：“以前下这么大雨的时候怎么过来的……”

埃尔文搂过李维肩膀一同向玛利亚楼走去：“咱们以前都住科里。”

埃尔文回忆起多年以前，下雨天值班室人满为患济济一堂，李维下了手术台已经无床可睡，又不好意思和埃尔文挤一张床（其实也挤不开，除非两个人都彻夜保持坐姿或者侧躺，或者直接叠起来睡），就在办公室拉三张椅子，铺上一次性床单和衣而卧，将就几个小时。

下班回家要量量卧室，埃尔文想，等这月奖金发了买个新床。

吃完早饭到达办公室，二人发现艾伦和阿明继承了科室的优良传统，也在办公室睡椅子。三笠尚可在护理值班室寻得一张空床，三人组其他二人可没有如此大的胆子，又不能将君特埃尔德从值班室床上拖下来，只能一人睡在办公桌一侧。但与李维不同，艾伦他们俱是要四张椅子才不致小腿悬空。

艾伦本来对办公室这些旋转升降椅颇为恐惧，只因刚开始进院实习时莱纳曾在群聊中积极发布办公室爆菊椅的新闻，搞得同学们人心惶惶。（尤弥尔：莱纳你整天发这种新闻的话不会有女孩子喜欢你的）

为了把守好后门，艾伦上班时间向来都是坐无升降旋转功能的四腿椅子。但医院选购的四腿椅子全都带有扶手，若是躺下睡觉，以艾伦肌肉发达的身躯实在无法于仰卧时从扶手空隙穿过，只能安慰自己平躺下来可以分散压力，没有那么容易被爆菊。

阿明听到埃尔文开主任办那把三环锁的声音，连忙爬起来绕到办公室另一侧推推艾伦：“艾伦你快醒醒，爸爸们都回来啦！”

艾伦惊醒：“啊啊啊——？！”

阿明此话来源于以前艾伦的一个未能实施的计划。当时他们刚从在心内科读研的希琪口中听说埃尔文与尼勒读书时代的轶事，又看到有一名稍稍年长的女性，从心内科来到心外科，进了埃尔文的办公室待了很久，忍不住开始胡乱猜测。艾伦小声对阿明说，那个人可能是传说中的玛丽，准备把希斯塔利亚也叫过来，然后阿明和希斯塔利亚一起进埃尔文办公室，两人抱住埃尔文大腿同时大喊爸爸我要吃金拱门。

艾伦刚刚讲解完计划，就看到对面电脑显示器上端浮现出一个满面怒气的李维。原来李维一直在对面电脑下医嘱，但因为被显示器完全遮挡而没有被艾伦注意到。“想什么呢，那是皮克希斯副院长的助理安卡来检查科室质控材料！今天的病程记录写完了吗？”李维觉得艾伦这一级学生，是自己带过的编剧能力最强的一届。

原来有时候谈得太多也有危险啊。阿明想。

此事过去没多久，阿明趁午休去门诊找埃尔文签字。因为是直接从实验楼赶来，又是休息时间，阿明便没有穿工作服。结果在外科门诊分诊台附近眺望心外科门诊在何处时，善良的里柯学姐提供了帮助，将阿明带到埃尔文诊室并致以热情问候：“埃尔文老师您孩子都长这么大啦！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 平行世界崩坏剧场：
> 
> 四年后短发版本三笠穿便装趁午休找李维签字，被里柯带到李维诊室并致以热情问候：“李维老师您哥哥来找您啦！啊不对……是姐姐？”
> 
> 李维面色不善：这个医院戴眼镜的人怎么都魔魔怔怔的……


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ……刚才手一抖打出个“进击的电锯人”也不知道是键盘坏了还是输入法坏了或者其实是我坏了……总之这一章还是崩坏……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 李维小时候家里日子过得紧巴巴，从来不浪费食物，像芹菜叶、莴笋叶和大白菜最外面那层绿叶子都会洗干净做来吃。后来工作了和埃尔文一起去同事家做客发现别人家是不吃的，择菜的时候直接扔掉，默默困惑了很久。

艾尔迪亚大学医学院经费紧张，人才流失，发展受阻，更是全靠雷斯家族企业的捐助才买得起勉强足以供学生们水论文时用以参考的数据库。作为自我定位是纯粹“临床型”的艾伦，文献检索课都用来阅读最新译本的《心脏外科解剖学》《心脏外科手术学》等专业书籍，直到论文被埃尔文打回重写，才感到后悔莫及。

艾伦挤出工作日的零碎时间外加周五晚上通宵将论文返工，于周六清晨发给了埃尔文，新版本终于没有使用任何维基百科或者其他什么百科的词条作为参考文献。埃尔文粗略浏览一遍，问躺在旁边抱着平板电脑看清洁工具评测的李维：“艾伦的论文改出来了，你想看看吗？”

李维手一抖差点被平板拍脸：“我宁可去找肯尼彩衣娱亲……”

埃尔文笑着捏捏李维腮帮子，开始认真阅读，但读着读着两条浓眉就拧在了一起。

埃尔文拿起手机给艾伦打电话：“艾伦，你知道retracted是什么意思吗？”

从本科时期就开始考六级考到现在研究生快毕业才擦线通过的艾伦磕磕巴巴：“啊，什么单词，老师，怎么拼，我这就查……”

旁边第一次考六级就裸考轻松达到六百五十分以上的三笠小声提醒艾伦：“撤回。”

（三笠：艾伦英语不好，所以我要努力学习英语，这样艾伦出国进修的时候我就可以给他当翻译了。）

艾伦连忙回答：“扯回！”

在三笠艾伦旁边安静坐着构思博士研究计划的阿明双手捂脸。

埃尔文无声叹气，旁边听到对话的李维快要憋不住笑。埃尔文定下心神继续循循善诱：“你的参考文献里是不是有好几篇下载下来都有retracted水印？”

三笠小声提醒：“这个说明撤稿了……”

艾伦没有听明白三笠的意思，心直口快地回答导师：“是啊，学校没买的数据库这样的文章下载也不要钱，这个是免费的意思吗？”

阿明缓缓从办公椅上滑落到桌子底下。

李维翻身把脸埋进枕头无声笑到发抖。

埃尔文仿佛看到希波克拉底、扁鹊、华佗、威廉·哈维、亨利·格雷、巴甫洛夫、休·班塔尔、克里克、沃森、约翰·吉本等人面色阴森地站在自己背后，无声凝视着艾伦的论文。

三笠意识到这种沉默拖得越久，艾伦的下场可能就越惨，连忙凑到电话前告诉埃尔文自己会为艾伦提供帮助，至少会在一天以内让艾伦弄明白到底文献检索应该注意什么。阿明也从桌子底下爬上来表示会协力提高艾伦的科研水平。

通话结束后，埃尔文无力地瘫坐在电脑前。李维起身拍拍埃尔文肩膀：“换衣服走吧？”

埃尔文没反应过来是什么事儿：“啊？”

“彩衣娱亲呐……”李维说。

埃尔文这才反应过来，这天十点要和肯尼乌利一起探访帕拉迪福利院。与乌利合作的先心病援助项目已经启动，第一批受益的孩子会是帕拉迪福利院的孤儿们。

“把我气忘了。”埃尔文起身脱了蓝毛衣去换上自己感觉穿起来显得年轻又休闲还不失成熟稳重气质的天蓝色POLO衫。

李维和埃尔文到达时，乌利和肯尼也刚好赶来，车上还带着希斯塔利亚和尤弥尔。希斯塔利亚每周都会来福利院做义工，大家开始还以为她是为了刷社会实践学分，后来才发现希斯塔利亚对此充满了热情。艾尔迪亚医学院这一级的学生在她的感染下，也纷纷利用空余时间，参与到了义工活动中。

福利院院长为此事也专程在周末前来，向埃尔文乌利介绍情况，商讨下一步方案。希斯塔利亚和尤米尔熟门熟路去照顾孩子们。李维和肯尼站在楼下草坪边。福利院草坪上常年有野兔出没，李维看到肯尼露出龇牙咧嘴的笑容，立即明白了肯尼的意图，警告肯尼不可捕杀野兔。李维小时候，家里养了好几个月的鸡过年时被肯尼割喉杀掉酱焖，气得李维半个月没和肯尼说话。肯尼试图解释鸡养了就是用来吃的，但这件事上李维还是从来没有原谅过他。

不能捕猎，肯尼觉得无趣，便挺直腰杆借着海拔高度眺望远处的风景。李维则是用手机给韩吉直播草坪上正在嬉戏的两只野兔。韩吉正在利用等结果的时间刷试管，看野兔打发无聊，顺便和陪着一起加班的莫布里特有一句没一句地聊天。

“老头子，没有你我可能最后也要住到这里来了，”无人搭理的李维注视着草坪突然说，“谢谢你啊。”

“臭小子你还真良心发现了！”肯尼转过身来，“哎我给你买个兔子养着玩玩吧，猫呢，狗怎么样？”

“算了，拉屎还掉毛。”李维不想再承受一次失去。而且洁癖人士理想的宠物，是互联网上图片里别人家的宠物。

“舅舅有很多事对不起你啊……”肯尼拍拍李维肩膀。

正当甥舅二人快要彻底冰释前嫌之时，草坪上的两只野兔突然[激烈地交配起来](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odCzHpo5H0o)！被李维遗忘的韩吉一下子凑到摄像头前大笑大叫：“啊哈哈哈！莫布里特你快来看！野兔比咱们实验室的兔子精神多了！”

“四眼你怎么就看这档子事看得清楚！”李维瞬间挂断视频聊天，拽着肯尼尴尬地走回福利院大楼，试图也给福利院帮点忙，比如打扫卫生。

待洽谈结束，已经快到午饭时间，埃尔文乌利出来和各自的阿克曼回家。希斯特里亚和尤弥尔要在这里待一整天，就过来送他们。李维眼睁睁看着肯尼从车里拿出各种水果零食简餐饮料还有一个野餐毯子递给希斯塔利亚和尤弥尔。

李维内心暴怒：糟老头子所以你其实根本就一清二楚该怎么疼孩子吧！！！

回去的路上李维开车，埃尔文专心构思给福利院的孩子们开展先心筛查的具体措施以及可持续的长期工作安排。另一边肯尼也载着乌利驶向海边的家。“累吗，”肯尼问老板，“饿不饿？”

“到家散会儿步再吃饭吧。”乌利看着福利院大楼在后视镜里渐渐变小。

乌利平时思虑颇重，虽然如今大多业务都由肯尼分担处理，但还是有大量的文件需要阅读，几个慈善项目也要巨细无遗地事事过目。肯尼看乌利苍白消瘦，一直是心疼的，白天若有空闲便会陪乌利沿着海边步道走到微微出汗，若是没有时间散步，也会在晚上回家后，通过令人身心愉悦的双人室内运动达到锻炼的目的。乌利渐渐有了散步的习惯，不再一味看着水面久坐，胃口也比以前好了很多。运动量增加带来的变化肯尼亦是已经充分意识到：乌利的屁股比以前结实多了。

肯尼相信爱是一门可以习得的技能。自结识乌利以来，每日沐浴在乌利充满悲悯和关怀的眼神下，肯尼觉得自己的内心不再是黑暗血腥的深渊，而是渐渐被乌利对这个世界的爱所充盈，变成一面湖泊，甚至也可以反射出乌利眼中的那种光来。

李维曾经问肯尼：“你一谈起你老板就好像在说君王或者圣人，跟他在一起的时候又捧在手里怕摔了含在嘴里怕化了一样照顾他，他对你来说到底是什么人？”

肯尼一弹年近四十的大外甥的脑门：“大人的事儿你们小孩子不懂！”

他是我的整个世界。肯尼在心里说。而且我也想要变成那样的世界。

当两个世界交融，水系汇聚成湖泊，岸边的两人就永远不会孤单。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……我也觉得所谓阿克曼主君说就是艾伦这个大忽悠在胡扯……AOT里浓墨重彩描写过的三个阿克曼，给我的感觉都是自由、强大、深情、坚定、专注。力量的觉醒与其指找到了自己的 “主君”，不如说是明确了想要为之奋斗的信念和目标。阿克曼的“自由”不是为所欲为或者说任意妄为，而是对自己的真心所做出的选择一往情深。
> 
> 真正需要“主君”的，是弗洛克这样的人，所以弗洛克会希望“恶魔”埃尔文存活，也会追随决定灭世的艾伦。弗洛克渴望依附强大的主君获得力量以及精神上的力量感，这种主君形象是近乎非人的，因为在AOT的世界里，力量比人性对生存来说更加关键，人性甚至会成为生存的弱点。但与此同时，对阿克曼们来说，三笠想要保护“家人”艾伦活下去，埃尔文在李维眼中也随着剧情进展越发成为一个完整复杂的人，肯尼则是怀着渴望着看到乌利眼中同样的风景这个念头度过乌利离开后的岁月，在生命的最后一刻明白了乌利的选择。阿克曼不存在所谓“认主”，而是发现了自己珍视的人。
> 
> 不过以我的笔力实在是写不出这样伟大的阿克曼感情啊……所以会反复想起攻壳，想起INNOCENCE里的巴特，也会在看到123话里三笠可以连上道路后说服自己，只要阿克曼进入不存在死亡的世界，他们所钟情之人就会自此常伴身边。
> 
> （每次重温三笠艾伦那段家人对话就特别想给他们播放德云社知名相声《婚姻与家庭》——“于谦”“于谦家里的”。被说成家人艾伦你一点都不亏。）


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本来今天不打算写了但是突然想让埃尔文形象崩坏一下！天雷滚滚！内容很少！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 既然谏山创连莱纳赏菊都画过了那我是不是可以期待一下吉克擦腚……

十多年前李维刚来心外科，就给埃尔文的工作带来了巨大的改变，简直可以说是耳目一新、斗转星移、目不暇接、令人忍不住乱用成语。

帕拉迪医院门诊病房综合楼玛利亚楼的住院部楼层，在布局上将病房安排在楼房向阳一面，而医师办、值班室、会议室等则分布在背阴这一侧。尤其是值班室，仅有一扇可以开条缝出来的小窗，空气难以流通，照明全靠电灯。心外科手术难度高，工作强度大，当时还兼任科室秘书的埃尔文每天忙到焦头烂额，其他人也好不到哪去，因此完全没有任何人会想到要打扫值班室。加上半夜做急症手术或者下夜班的同事在里面补眠，以及有时其他区域腾不出空间来给学生开会索性挤在值班室里开，保洁人员常常只换个垃圾袋就离开。久而久之，值班室里就开始泛起一股诡异的气息，简单概括的话是汗酸味混杂馊了的毛巾味，导致有时三毛下班找埃尔文一起吃烧烤说什么都不在值班室等，宁可站在气味稍佳的走廊里，然后被经过身边的心外科各色人员分析有没有马凡氏综合征。

埃尔文带李维值的第一个夜班平安过去，看李维一夜都面色不善，睡眠欠佳，埃尔文还以为是李维在新科室值班过于紧张，频频安慰，甚至又拿出珍藏的薯片（连三毛都吃不到）分享给李维。没想到第二天埃尔文让李维回去休息时，李维突然双眼发亮来了精神，戴好帽子口罩，穿上围裙套袖，斗志昂扬地冲进值班室打扫了起来。原来李维进科这几天洁癖发作到无以复加，虽然尽力压制，但反而造成了如今的爆发。李维将值班室的尘土和各种缝隙里的垃圾清扫干净，更换了咯吱作响的破床上的床单被罩枕皮，还将铁皮储物柜擦得闪闪发亮。埃尔文进门之后立刻倒回去三步，退到办公室门口，看一眼确实还在自己科，才又走进值班室，对李维的清洁技能表示惊叹，赞赏有加。

“……还有没清理掉的变质垃圾。”李维凭借嗅觉上下求索，停在了铁皮柜的一扇门前。毛巾的馊味正是由此发出。

埃尔文顿时面色尴尬。李维回想了一下，头天晚上埃尔文正是打开此门拿出了薯片。

“我来帮你丢掉。”李维坚定地伸出手。

埃尔文试图阻拦。但此时的埃尔文，并不知道李维具备肯尼多年来辛苦教导出的搏击技巧。埃尔文虽然人高马大，但根本阻挡不住李维！在埃尔文没有意识到的瞬间，李维已经凭借轻巧敏捷的身躯，迅速移动到了埃尔文和柜门之间的缝隙里。

心外科民风淳朴，加上大家都忙得没工夫花钱，更衣室柜子里完全没有贵重物品，甚至还有脏衣服旧毛巾臭袜子这类有毒有害危险品，所以一般没有上锁的必要。看李维即将打开柜门，埃尔文连声劝阻：“你下了夜班还干这么多活儿快去休息一下吧我自己收拾！”

李维离开值班室后，坐在办公室一角的椅子上，每当看到有电脑空出来就去清洁显示器和键盘。医师办的显示器顶部，多年以来首次不间隔灰尘而与空气直接接触。

这边厢埃尔文匆匆将毛巾丢进塑料袋，扎紧袋口塞进包的最底层，将柜门关好，锁上，认真洗了手，又使用了被三毛反复抱怨过香味过于刺鼻的手消，这才一身正气地回到办公室，继续以非常体恤的态度鼓励李维早点回去休息。

后来心外科值班室就变成了三毛下班后最爱停留的院内栖息地。

* * *

插播片段

**四人组烹饪风格**

李维：蔬菜一定要彻底清洗煮熟。曾经将埃尔文洗好准备做沙拉的一盆生菜叶煮成一小碗软塌塌但又有点嚼不断的诡异物质。因为担心沙门氏菌，鸡蛋和肉类都要做到全熟，做出的白煮蛋能噎得人眼冒金星，每次和大家一起吃火锅都会被认真掐着秒表计算煮肉时间的韩吉提醒肉已经煮过头。

埃尔文：年轻的时候薯片加咖啡就是一顿饭。掌握低温慢烤这门技术之后表示惊为天人，好吃是其次，主要可以利用烹饪的时间处理工作。烹饪其他食物时会因为突如其来的工作上的事情而改变烹饪计划速战速决，被李维评价为晚节不保型选手。曾经冬至带李维回家说要包饺子给李维吃，结果中间接了个萨克雷院长的电话，挂电话之后把调好的馅炒了，和好的面轧了，和李维一起吃了一顿不伦不类的炸酱面。

韩吉：唯一擅长的项目是烘焙，因为只需要严格控温定量定时按照标准程序操作就可以成功。曾花费一个月的工资加奖金购买十分精确昂贵的计量工具及烘焙用品，被莫布里特以为是要在家也搞出个实验室来。但是因为过于沉迷科研工作而很少有时间使用这些烘焙设备。每次看到煎炒烹炸之类菜谱上出现“适量”二字就会汗流浃背浑身不适。

三毛：香料用得很好，调味一塌糊涂。

**艾尔迪亚大学话剧社与帕拉迪医院联手上演由漫画《涩女郎》及其改编电视剧《粉红女郎》而改编的情景喜剧《粉红野郎》**

出场人物：

万人迷 …… 李维： 帕拉迪医院最强之外科医生，无数同事和学生都为他的高超专业技术着迷

男人婆 …… 埃尔文： 帕拉迪医院文书等身的工作狂，没人见过他谈恋爱 ~~（因为直接就莫名其妙地和李维在一起开始过日子）~~

天真妹 …… 艾伦： 不懂什么是谈恋爱，只想 **自由** 自在

结婚狂 …… 莱纳： 口头禅是“ **结婚吧** ”

**艾尔迪亚大学话剧社与帕拉迪医院联手上演《让子弹飞》名场面[大哥你是了解我的](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ih499HCVMiQ)**

图片截取自AOT原著漫画

(请勿让此图离开AO3谢谢)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 话说既然尤米尔用沙子堆出来的巨人都没有黄瓜和菊花，那115话里被用沙子堆出来的吉克……真的有全套设备吗……


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章内容发生在艾伦毕业留院之后！是崩坏的运动会！而且完全不如进击巨人中学校的运动会可爱！就只是崩坏OOC而已！（本文时间线非常混乱，因为进击的巨人的特殊能力好像是回首过去展望未来通晓上下五千年在时间线上乱窜）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艾伦给阿明出馊主意：“等你毕业留院了可以和埃尔文老师报运动会的亲子项目……”

秋高气爽，帕拉迪医院的职工运动会召开在即，全体工作人员都相当开心。运动会是赫茨医疗集团拨款举办，带有员工福利性质，无论是参赛还是观看都可获得纪念品。早些年发的是印着帕拉迪医院第XX届职工运动会字样的脸盆床单毛巾被，近几年则升级为一人一身运动服及一个纸质优良的笔记本，还有由帕拉迪大酒店（肯尼老板名下企业）制作的真的有很多肉的午餐套餐。马莱分院每当此时就会有一些风言风语，说集团在拿马莱的高收入给低收入的帕拉迪医院发福利。帕拉迪医院职工听闻此种说法，不禁更加热情踊跃地参加起运动会来。

午休时间，佩特拉在科里统计运动会参赛报名和运动服尺码数据。埃尔文依旧是和三毛等外科医生组队打篮球，三笠报名女子三千米障碍跑，艾伦则是参加一百米短跑。这是艾伦留院工作以来的第一个职工运动会，听说奖品包括运动耳机、双肩包、健身毛巾等，艾伦跃跃欲试势在必得。

“李维老师要报什么项目吗？”佩特拉问。

李维迅速回应：“今年有没有散打？”

“……还是没有。”佩特拉看了一下表格说。

“我那天值班吧，其他人都去热闹一下，”李维对没有激烈对抗项目的运动会表现出毫无兴趣的态度，“我运动服你按阿明的号填，餐票也给他。”

李维不要运动服，体谅仍在辛苦读博的阿明是原因之一，还因为男款运动服没有他穿的尺码，所以每年都会把自己名下那身给学生。因为这个，埃尔文曾经专门给李维买了一身合体的运动服。李维穿上之后感到非常惊奇，脱下来翻找半天发现吊牌标签都被埃尔文剪了，于是对埃尔文反复逼问，最后才得知埃尔文买的是童装最大号。

吉克和皮克虽然名义上是马莱的员工，但因为在帕拉迪医院工作，便也被邀请参加帕拉迪的运动会。吉克依旧报名了田赛的所有投掷项目。帕拉迪医院的职工都知道，吉克在投掷一事上天赋异禀，创下无数个人记录，并反复自我突破自己的个人纪录。这些项目基本都是吉克的个人表演赛，除了对此事不了解的新职工偶尔会报名铅球铁饼作陪衬，在帕拉迪医院工作一年以上的员工绝对不会参加。

皮克因为体力好耐力强大，也报名了女子三千米障碍跑，隔壁影像科决定组队去给她加油。（加油助威，不是给车巨加油，车巨不烧油）（真要烧油的话感觉应该会是个柴油车……）

手术室餐厅，艾伦三笠遇到了留院在骨科工作的让和马可。两人都已经长高到一米九左右，并也报名了篮球。得知艾伦跑百米，让刻意哈哈大笑：“艾伦你不能持久！”

“马脸你就不担心篮球把你的脸从中间砸断？！”艾伦与让针锋相对，“要是你下巴把球戳破一定会算犯规吧！”

两人的吵闹声太大，惊动了在旁边就着五仁月饼喝红茶的李维。若是此刻乌利在场，一定会说李维的神态和吃花生米下酒的肯尼十分相像。李维放下茶杯，以冷峻的目光对艾伦和让加以扫视。不想让吃下去的肉被打出来的让和艾伦顿时乖乖闭嘴，但都暗自决定要在运动会上比对方出更多风头。

作为艾尔迪亚大学的教学医院，帕拉迪医院的运动会当然是在艾尔迪亚大学的场地召开。回到熟悉的校园，艾伦心潮澎湃。毕竟艾伦不管在哪一个人生阶段，都会为了追求运动会奖品而不断前进，为了运动会奖品而战。

不断加速前 **进** 冲 **击** 的艾伦果然获得了百米第一名，赢得了蓝牙运动耳机。领奖之后艾伦匆匆前去寻找三笠，却遇到了提着一大堆无纺布袋子的吉克。

“艾伦，听说你跑了第一名，哥哥为你骄傲！”吉克显得非常开心。

随后吉克开始向艾伦炫耀自己获得的奖品：“这个是铅球第一名奖的运动手环，这个是铁饼第一名奖的健身手套，这个是标枪第一名奖的运动水杯……”

旁边来给吉克助威的柯尔特钦佩至极，由衷 ~~捧哏~~ 赞叹：“老师您实在太厉害了，竟然能包揽这么多运动项目的冠军，和大家平时所认为的科研人员形象完全不同，简直就像传说中体魄与灵魂都非常强健的古希腊哲学家！为什么您会如此特别？您明明不是希腊人。”

艾伦说：“哦。”

艾伦本不欲搭理吉克，无奈吉克是去给皮克加油，而皮克和三笠参加的是一个项目，艾伦因此只能和哥哥一起往前走。

皮克已经在场边热身。“热身的动作都如此专业，不愧是皮克师妹！”吉克竖起了大拇指。

艾伦则看向一旁的三笠，三笠穿着跑步背心，露出砖块一般健壮的腹肌，旁边的阿明满脸都是羡慕。

吉克凑到艾伦跟前煽风点火：“皮克师妹上学的时候长跑一直第一，告诉你同学千万不要轻敌，低估皮克师妹的战术和耐力！”

艾伦不屑一顾：“三笠哪方面都很强，不用你操心。”

吉克感到有些受伤，但比赛开始以后艾伦还是坐在了他旁边观战，因此吉克又开心起来：好像弟弟也不是非常特别极其讨厌我！

吉克对“关爱”一事的理解，完全来自库沙瓦老师。他经历过的全部的关爱，就是老师带他做实验写论文，一起去食堂吃饭，给他买水果，教他打棒球，陪他配眼镜。但是这些用在艾伦身上完全行不通，因为艾伦对科研并不感冒，喜欢跑步不喜欢打球，视力又非常好不需要眼镜。且由于人缘不错，艾伦从来不会形单影只在食堂吃饭，工作内容也很充实，去送水果十次有九次都遇不上。

要怎么才能让弟弟和自己更亲近呢？吉克决定以后还是要多向拥有丰富兄友弟恭经验的柯尔特取经。

女子三千米的比赛结果，三笠果然拔得头筹，皮克稍稍落后，获得第二名。吉克发现三笠注视终点（其实是在比赛最后阶段过于兴奋冲到终点旁边呐喊的艾伦）的坚毅眼神酷似全院最强之人李维，不禁心中隐隐有点害怕，又忍不住暗自感慨：敢于和这种女强人同场竞技而且只落后一点点，真不愧是皮克师妹！

有埃尔文和三毛在的外科男子篮球队，如往年一般轻松取胜内科男子篮球队。坐在场边主动承担赛事医疗保障业务的尼勒暗自庆幸没有参加，毕竟从上大学的时候起他就没有在任何体育项目上赢过埃尔文。

中午盒饭发放，大家纷纷感叹大饭店的套餐就是比医院食堂高级，就连一次性筷子都不会往下掉毛刺。趁着吃饭，埃尔文和各兄弟科室更加密切地联络了感情，充分提高了外科系统各科室的合作热情。

下午的项目开始，大家陆续散开，埃尔文开始考虑是不是应该提前离开回科室陪李维值班。佩特拉突然出现，问埃尔文要不要加入跳绳及踢毽子比赛。原来本计划参赛的萨克雷院长杰拉德副院长和罗德瑞奇副院长等人，头一天在协力制作用于医院环境美化的艺术品的过程中意外扭伤了腰，不能参赛，因此大赛组委会在临时找人参加，以保证比赛的效果。

埃尔文本想拒绝，佩特拉继续介绍该项目：“……奖品有运动沐浴露，洗衣粉……”

埃尔文：“好，我参加！”

运动会结束于下午四点，正好留给值夜班的同事们充足的吃晚饭以及交接班的时间。三毛蹭埃尔文的车，路上追忆大学时代打篮球的趣事，但说着说着就开始八卦有多少同事因为没有充分热身而在打球时断过跟腱。

埃尔文把运动会奖品放到客厅显眼位置，又去了趟科室，既是为了看一圈住院病人，也是为了接李维回家。李维对埃尔文篮球获胜反应一般，但对踢毽子比赛奖励的五公斤家庭装洗衣粉爱不释手。

“埃尔文你是不是比赛回来还没洗澡？”一进门就被洗衣粉吸引了注意力的李维用了比平常更久的时间才洁癖发作。

“今天正好还赢了一个沐浴露，看网上说这个牌子挺不错的，”埃尔文说，“一起试试？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直不敢写吉克皮克这个配对是因为总觉得应该称之为“双克”……但双克是一个利尿药……………………………………所以停留在“关系比较好的同事”这个层面就足够了！


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 噪音还在继续！思考不能，本章只有一些乏味日常！（感觉再这么放飞自我写下去就要把李维和埃尔文写成王二和小转铃了……）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 职工食堂，三笠艾伦阿明与同学们共进午餐。学习神经外科的柯尼从手机里调出一张颅脑CT片给大家看： “谁能看出来这是什么？”
> 
> 让试图开个玩笑，在三笠面前展现自己的幽默感：“这是个头！”
> 
> 正好从旁边经过的夏迪斯老师和皮克希斯副院长一起罚让去影像科学习一周。

早晨开台前夕，负责院感管理的清美老师出现在手术室，抽查手卫生情况。清美是三笠的远亲，做起事来一丝不苟，对三笠在生活上有所关照，但工作上不会给予特殊待遇。埃尔文，三毛，埃尔德，君特，纳拿巴，艾伦，三笠，让，马可以及普外神外等兄弟科室的工作人员洗完手都老老实实被取了培养。

李维也认真洗了手翘首（手）以待，但清美走到他面前，竟微微一笑直接走过去做下一个。李维眼中闪过一丝困惑，转动脑袋，视线跟着清美的移动轨迹从左摆到右。

注意到李维的不解，清美慈祥微笑：“李维大夫肯定没问题的，给你做培养只会浪费医院一个培养皿！”

发现不需要证明自己，李维自豪之余还是觉得有点失落。看到这样的李维，埃尔文和三毛都很想通过拍拍头顶或者肩膀的方式安慰一番，但刚洗了手，当着清美的面做这种事必然会被当作典型全院通报批评外加扣发当月奖金。于是埃尔文只能通过眼神交流将李维安慰一番，接着大家分别前往各自的手术室，开始了辛勤的工作。

难得埃尔文和李维排的手术结束时间差不多，午饭时两人在手术室餐厅遇上，跟着李维上台的人却不见踪影，只有三笠埃尔德随埃尔文一同来吃饭。

“人呢？”埃尔文环顾四周，不能用自己的饭卡给君特和艾伦买饭让他有一些失落。

“三毛领走了，”李维用餐厅一角主要扮演噪音污染来源的开水机泡红茶，“听说十台在取直肠异物他们就过去看了。”

正说着，三毛一行人也已来到了餐厅。三毛一改平日工作时的沉默寡言，在给年轻人们讲述自己值急诊遇到的各种惊奇事件。外科系统的工作人员对此类话题的耐受程度非常高，听到也不会被影响胃口。但洁癖发作的李维还是忍不住一脸嫌弃，默默坐到了埃尔文的另一侧以便远离这群人。后来艾伦和让把从三毛口中听到的事情在职工餐厅讲给其他同学听，导致旁边桌吃饭的一群内科医生没吃饱就胃口全无，直接端盘子走人。

因为奥路欧进修回来要向大家汇报学习所得，科里下午没排手术，艾伦回到科室时发现阿明也从实验室赶来听课。不知谁投喂了一包混合坚果，阿明在角落里像只小松鼠一样吃个不停。

“明仔，好吃吗？”艾伦凑过去问。

阿明把整整齐齐剪开一条口的袋子举向艾伦：“嘎吱嘎吱倍儿香！” （是的这也是郭德纲经典相声片段腰果鸡丁里的台词）

虽然已经吃饱了午饭，艾伦还是抓了一小把吃。

出去半年连科里的投影仪都快不会用了的奥路欧正望着一堆线和接口手足无措，一想到还有十分钟左右就要开始，恨不能当场咬舌自尽。艾伦拍拍手上坚果渣正要过去帮忙，突然意识到李维老师马上也要过来听，于是连忙抽了张卫生纸认真把面前的桌面地面都擦干净。这时旁边的三笠站起来，一声不吭迅速将投影仪连好。原来由于科室的便携投影仪过于陈旧，使用的还是VGA接口，而奥路欧的笔记本电脑只有HDMI，因此需要进行一些复杂的转接。

奥路欧很是感激：“谢谢你啊三笠，要是连不上我只能画墙上啦！”

李维恰好在此时走进医师办，听闻此言连眼窝里的阴影都浓重了几分。  


“我，我开玩笑的——哎呦！”这下奥路欧真的又咬了舌头。旁边佩特拉君特埃尔德等人一拥而上试图帮他止血按时开始演讲，但因为人多手杂且都不是口腔专业而越帮越忙。

艾伦拿出自己的笔记本，到处找笔准备记笔记。艾伦的笔记本乃是三笠多年前所赠，因为艾伦不怎么记笔记，所以到研究生快毕业了都还没用完。当时三笠看了个叫做《恋恋笔记本》的电影，非常感动，送给艾伦笔记本是期待艾伦能够记下生活中美好的点点滴滴，结果艾伦记下的是家庭作业和非常潦草的课堂笔记，唯一和三笠的期待沾边的内容是在某堂课一开始心不在焉写下的“代课老师说班主任今天请假去打点滴”。艾伦也回赠了三笠一个笔记本，笔记本封皮上印了一个巨大的麦兜，因为那一年上映的电影里艾伦观看的唯一一部是《麦兜，菠萝油王子》。这个笔记本被三笠珍藏起来，一直舍不得用。

在赫茨医疗集团旗下的各大医院普遍存在的神秘现象是医师办的笔一定会莫名其妙失踪。而且这还会造成一种恶性循环，因为自己的笔没了就会借同事的笔用，但用完了往往会因为肌肉记忆而将笔放回自己的口袋，而自己口袋里的笔接下来又会神秘失踪。艾伦孜孜不倦上下求索，展现出常人所不能理解的偏执：“我的笔呢？三笠看到我笔了吗？阿明看到我笔了吗？佩特拉老师看到我笔了吗……”

李维不能忍受这种噪音污染，从对面给了艾伦一支笔：“什么你的我的，用谁的笔不一样。”

“谢谢李维老师！”艾伦恍然大悟，原来工作场所的笔不属于任何人，笔是自由的。

~~（Man, money ain't got no owners. Only spenders. —— Omar Little, _The Wire_ ）~~

艾伦接过笔之后，直接就习惯性地把李维的笔揣进了自己口袋里。

奥路欧讲完一百多页幻灯片，艾伦果然一个字没记，而且也没有把笔还给李维。奥路欧埃尔文去主任办讨论下一步的业务开展，李维已经打印了一份幻灯片，正在重温自己刚才记下的笔记并用办公室唯一一台外网电脑查阅相关文献。而对面的艾伦，又开始伸手吃起了阿明的那包坚果，三笠则一脸欣慰地在看艾伦和阿明吃坚果。

这些年来李维在埃尔文的 ~~相濡以沫~~ 耳濡目染下养成了很多良好的习惯，比如做手术前认真看书，每周再忙也会读两三篇文献，即使已经是副高，遇到疑难病例也还是亲自写病历。而艾伦则是写病历一定靠模板，被提问了答不上来才回去翻书，并且上周才在三笠和阿明的帮助下学会了正确的文献检索技巧。

等奥路欧出来，李维去埃尔文办公室把自己做好笔记的纸质版幻灯片复印三份给学生们看。医师办的打印机永远不是卡纸就是没墨，而且一修必然会修出更多毛病来。好在帕拉迪医院已经实现了病历无纸化，如果实在需要打印，就只能去护士站或者主任办。

等待复印件被打印机慢慢吐出的过程中，李维无声地叹了口气。正在敲击键盘的埃尔文立即回头关切地看着他。

“……孩子不像咱俩。”李维拿起订书机咔咔咔三下订好，拿着复印件回了医师办，留下一个百思不得其解的埃尔文。

因为这突如其来的烦恼，两人都没有意识到李维把原件忘在了打印机上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果这章是用英文写的话大概会出现很多“Eren eats Armin’s nuts”这样的表达……？  
> 幸好我英文不好！


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是无聊的日常片段！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文的创作陷入了瓶颈，因为不知道应该让莱纳从事哪个专业方向！
> 
> 虽然觉得重症医学科或者小儿外科都比较适合莱纳，但是一想到他说巨人的菊花也是弱点（难道别人在你的铠之巨人上试验过吗！！！）就忍不住想写莱纳从事了普外科肛肠方向……
> 
> 然后就产生了思维的滑坡！开始考虑一些诡异的情节比如大家为了躲着莱纳所以会花费大量金钱和时间打车去其他医院看痔疮，或者进了诊室一看是莱纳果断说莱纳你坐下听我讲我已经翻了课本感觉自己得的是肛窦炎你给我开这个还有这个药就行了……总之就是面对四年后设定的莱纳大家都觉得让他看还不如自己翻书，doctors make the worst patients!
> 
> 还有就是不知道如何让波波出场！因为作者自己不聪明所以本文所有角色与原著相比至少降智百分之五十，但是原著波波降智百分之五十这种事情想想就觉得……我的天啊这样的角色到底要怎么写啊啊啊……

埃尔文想给科里申请一套内镜微创仿真训练系统，在网上搜索了一番，询问了几个厂家的报价，准备充分后向皮克希斯副院长表述了这个意向。

皮克希斯双目圆睁作惊讶状，抬头纹一直堆到后脑勺上：“怎么这么贵？！买不起买不起，没有经费……”

埃尔文无奈，在四人群聊中试图集思广益，毕竟四个臭皮匠胜过一个诸葛亮加一个臭皮匠。三毛回复，可以找找手术室库房里有没有当年普外科淘汰的腹腔镜，再弄点黄豆、葡萄之类练习用。这天是李维的手术日，李维便说下台之后带着艾伦去仓库找找。

带上艾伦是一个非常正确的选择，因为普外科淘汰的内镜设备都被堆放在手术室仓库架子高于一米八的那层上。外壳泛黄的奥林巴斯主机外加索尼大脑袋CRT显示器，艾伦看着这堆古董啧啧称奇。

李维认真擦掉积灰，连上一看居然还能用，感到非常欣慰，发信息通知埃尔文，并且告诉艾伦平时可以用这套设备缝缝葡萄皮练习操作。

“好的李维老师，”艾伦其实只顾着观察古董显示器没有认真听，只捕获了葡萄皮三个字，“吃葡萄不吐葡萄皮，不吃葡萄倒吐葡萄皮！”

艾伦的嘴是自由的，李维想，今天也很希望心理科的尼克医生能给艾伦会个诊。

（为了给写波波做练习，本章的艾伦降智百分之八十！）（波波其实很可爱！我只是把艾伦写崩了之后想找补所以随口一说！）

肯尼找埃尔文聊合作业务，谈着谈着就开始往命运、人生、理想这些深刻的方向发展，追忆过去，剖析现在。

“不过是聊以自慰罢了……”肯尼感叹。

恰好李维在这时走进埃尔文办公室，怒视肯尼：“老不正经。”

“李维你的文学素养和身高真的是不相上下，”肯尼起身，“我也该回家陪老板进行一些有益的室内运动了，大外甥你加油工作。”

“老不正经！”李维怒斥肯尼。

肯尼一脸（假惺惺的）无辜：“你想哪去了？希斯塔利亚给她叔叔买的那个电子设备，叫啥来着我忘了，连上以后能对着电视打网球，在家里做运动嘛。”

李维恼羞成怒，将肯尼追打出玛利亚楼。

下午五点半，艾伦还在记病程，三笠还在看艾伦记病程，阿明、马可、让、柯尼、萨沙等人纷纷来办公室等艾伦下班。艾伦打字如飞：“马上写完！一分钟！”

“别急着走，”李维说，“写完我先看看。”

虽然写得快，但艾伦刚记的病程还是合格的，于是李维将之放行。

“老师，我们去旁边健身房游泳，您也来吗？”艾伦勇敢邀请。

“我不会游泳，你们去玩吧，注意安全。”李维注视电脑头也不回地说。

学生们大惊失色：全院最强之人李维老师居然也有不会做的事情！

其实李维对游泳毫无兴趣，主要还是洁癖作祟。李维有充分的机会学习游泳，因为肯尼老板名下的帕拉迪大酒店有全市最好的泳池，不仅硬件维护得好，还每年都请尼勒埃尔文三毛他们给救生员做急救培训。但是因为在互联网上看到游泳的人会往水里尿尿，李维决定对所有的游泳池都敬而远之。李维和埃尔文去乌利肯尼家吃饭时，肯尼为了惹李维不开心而提起游泳这个话题。

肯尼：舅舅请你免费游泳！

李维：不会。

肯尼：舅舅给你请教练！

李维：水不干净。

肯尼：舅舅专门给你换一池子水！

李维：没兴趣，游泳不适合我。

肯尼抛出杀手锏：没什么不合适的，有儿童池！

李维一跃而起，将肯尼追打至厨房，试图将肯尼摁进水槽里，因为台面太高而作罢。

李维产生了一丝好奇：“台面做这么高你老板怎么做饭？”

肯尼：“老板不用做饭，雇了厨师。”

李维气呼呼丢下肯尼往回走：有钱人真是太讨厌了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事发展到这个阶段李维和埃尔文依旧没有一零是因为作者找不到任何关于阿克曼超能力在性生活中会产生何等作用的资料！作者无奈之下为了类比而认真阅读了互联网上关于超人的超能力是否会给性伴侣带来致命危险的严肃讨论，然后决定本文保持现在的分级就好。
> 
> 作者还查阅了维基百科的“男男性行为”词条 https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%94%B7%E7%94%B7%E6%80%A7%E8%A1%8C%E7%82%BA （是的前几章还在嘲笑艾伦写文章参考维基百科，一转身作者就非常双重标准地使用了维基百科作为本文的参考资料），发现一零并不是最为普遍的男男性行为种类，再次证明了此文不写一零比较好。


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了贯彻一开始说过的无存稿这种话所以把刚写的两个片段也放上来好了……

**埃尔文的好奇心**

头天手术又做到半夜，李维住得近回了家，艾伦和埃尔德直接睡在科里。第二天李维早起在食堂买了四人份的饭，带到科里一起吃。

埃尔文刚进病区就想起来有份材料要发给皮克希斯副院长，直接往主任办走，让李维先吃着。早饭过程中艾伦连剥两个水煮蛋都是双黄蛋，忍不住大声炫耀，仿佛自己是幸运的天选之人。（我是要成为巨人王的男人！）（写到这里试着用很燃的口气读出来结果差点读成巨根王）（成为什么都不会成为巨根王的因为巨人没有根）

李维无动于衷，吃完自己那份，将埃尔文的饭拿到主任办：“饭快凉了。”

埃尔文盯着手机，缓缓滑动手指，没有作出任何回应。

“埃尔文？”李维隐隐有点担心，上前查看埃尔文怎么了。

“啊没事，”埃尔文抬头尴尬微笑，“我在查双黄蛋能不能孵出两只小鸡……”

李维沉默了十秒，问：“那到底能不能孵出来？”

“网上说因为营养不够，容易孵不出来，所以双黄蛋不适合用来孵小鸡。”埃尔文认真将刚刚获得的新知识告诉李维。

“……孵不出来那就赶紧吃早饭吧。”今天的李维对埃尔文的好奇心也是无可奈何。

**莱纳的门之专业**

因为在帕拉迪市艾尔迪亚大学读本科的五年，是莱纳记忆里最快乐的五年，所以莱纳选择了来帕拉迪工作。

莱纳的研究生专业是普外，但帕拉迪医院的胃肠和肝胆方向都有八年制的留院，莱纳明白自己竞争不过。面试时莱纳出了一头冷汗，以为自己来帕拉迪无望，忽然听到皮克希斯副院长说肛肠外科愿不愿意干，就果断答应了。

阿尼学的是运动医学专业，正好三毛有广泛开展关节镜的打算，于是轻松在骨科得到一份工作。而贝尔托特虽然和莱纳一样学的普外，但面试排在莱纳后面，连肛肠外科都没能先到先得，被皮克希斯副院长问愿不愿意去小儿外科。因为贝尔托特没什么主见，只想和莱纳阿尼在一个地方工作，所以也就答应了。

再后来有一天，莱纳阿尼艾伦三笠柯尼萨沙一起来儿外找贝尔托特，正好遇到贝尔托特和即将出院的小病人告别。小孩子看到一群形态各异的人类靠近贝尔托特，虽然已经说了“叔叔再见”，还是很好奇：“叔叔来找你的这是谁啊？”

萨沙主动自我介绍：“我是教给大家吃什么最健康的医生！”

柯尼紧随其后：“我是修理脑袋的医生，很厉害哦！”

三笠沉默不语，艾伦于是一起介绍：“我和这个阿姨是开心的医生！”

阿尼虽然面无表情，但对着孩子也友善起来：“我是帮助做运动受伤的人的医生。”

轮到了肛肠外科医生莱纳，莱纳感到十分尴尬。旁边一群人除了贝尔托特一脸关切，其他人都在踊跃将自己的快乐建立在莱纳的尴尬之上。

莱纳急中生智，说：“叔叔我是修理门的医生！”

后来全院同事都知道了莱纳是门之医生。


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章波波和波波哥哥出场了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉138出来之前心里忐忑不安很难写出东西来……

门之医生莱纳在马莱的同学中有一对长相相似但性格迥异的兄弟，马塞尔和波尔克。马塞尔的专业是口外，全称口腔颌面外科，在马莱这种民风剽悍的尚武之地工作颇为辛劳，半夜动不动就要爬起来去急诊缝脸，前几年未禁放烟花爆竹时还要处理鞭炮炸伤，过年期间别人都在放假自己天天加班。马塞尔劝阻弟弟波尔克学医未果，在弟弟选专业时，无论如何都不想让弟弟和自己学一个专业。可波尔克天生性格倔强，不去学大临床以便将来从事哥哥推荐的内分泌或者甲状腺外科，而是执意选了口腔专业。马塞尔只有尽力说服弟弟去学正畸，以免像自己一样辛苦。

好不容易看到弟弟顺利毕业，留院马莱，马塞尔终于松了一口气，结果集团在帕拉迪发展口腔业务，在医院对面租下一座二层小楼，将帕拉迪医院口腔科升格为口腔中心，还将马塞尔调动过去。波尔克也想跟着过去，哥哥不让，波尔克大怒：“贝尔托特阿尼他们在帕拉迪，现在你也去帕拉迪，就连本科成绩一直不如我奖学金也永远比我第一等的莱纳都去了帕拉迪，凭什么我就不能去！”

波尔克固执己见，主动向集团申请去帕拉迪工作。集团人力资源部门大喜，迅速批准。帕拉迪医院工资比马莱低，当地生活水平也比马莱差，就连冰淇淋店的口味都不如马莱多。马塞尔忙工作之余还要照顾弟弟，越发辛苦，而波尔克却只想着一天到晚欺负莱纳，嘲笑莱纳每天上班就是看屁股。

最后还是阿明三笠艾伦一行人集体跑去打击波尔克的气焰。在艾伦三笠摩拳擦掌的同时，阿明试图以理服人：“你和莱纳的专业在消化道的两端，一个在这头，一个在那头，百转千回最后还是彼此相连，都是专业工作而已，没什么可嘲笑的。”

波尔克最不服的就是被别人教育：“你们居然不怕我？我可是从马莱调过来的！”

此时艺术家萨克雷院长路过，满脸困惑：“消化道的两端在艺术与哲学的意义上真的有区别么？”

波尔克顿时觉得大脑过载，一跺脚跑去找哥哥评理了。

后来波尔克跟着马塞尔参与了一次急危重症外伤病人的多学科联合救治，才发现帕拉迪医院的外科系统真的很强悍。

“这些人干起活来不要命，太可怕了……”为了不示弱而强撑着跟了整台大手术的波尔克和衣瘫倒在床上有气无力地说。

“先吃点东西，困了就睡会儿，”马塞尔给弟弟热了饭，“我一直想替你做决定，就是因为不希望你这么累。”

波尔克愣了一会儿，坐起来拿起一个丸子塞进哥哥嘴里：“哥哥你也累了吧，你也吃。”

马塞尔顿时觉得很幸福，弟弟果然是最可爱的。

* * *

又到了发奖金的日子，整个帕拉迪医院都喜气洋洋。艾伦作为新职工，领的还是院均奖，去年系数是0.8，现在刚涨到1.0，每月还有少许夜班费。算一算到明年这个时候拿了科室绩效就可以在医院旁边与三笠阿明一起租房，而且这样早上还可以多睡会儿，艾伦非常开心，在食堂吃饭还专门买了一碟卤肉犒劳自己。

艾伦没有料到，出食堂门时正好遇上吉克。吉克看到弟弟双眼放光：“艾伦，我发奖金了，请你吃烤鱼吧！”

“不想吃鱼，”艾伦说，“前两天做了个鱼刺扎破主动脉的，现在科里至少一半人都不吃鱼了。”

吉克惊讶地张大了嘴巴，非常困惑：“……多长的鱼刺？”

艾伦思考了一下才意识到可能吉克以为是有人把鱼刺当凶器使用，顿时失去与思路诡异的老哥对话的念头，但还是勉强解释：“吃下去以后从食道穿过去的。”

吉克继续瞠目结舌，导致艾伦以为他颞下颌关节脱位，准备将吉克拖到口腔中心复个位。

吉克又问：“那你想不想吃炖鸡？皮克师妹前两天带我去吃的那家味道不错！”

艾伦直接掏出手机搜鸡骨戳破食道的新闻给吉克看。

长期从事科研工作的吉克发现吃饭居然如此危险，心中大为惊讶，但依旧不放弃与弟弟共进晚餐的希望：“烤串总行了吧！哥哥有钱，小菜随便你点，想吃花生吃花生，想吃毛豆吃毛豆！”

“烧烤已经有安排了，”艾伦希望可以尽快结束这种无意义的对话，“李维老师请科里吃日料，烤和牛。”

吉克的下巴再一次掉下来：“他这么有钱吗？”

“全院绩效最高的外科医生，具体多少我也不知道，听过一个大约数。”艾伦给吉克说了个数字，吉克的自尊自信顿时完全崩溃，第一次对自己的事业轨迹产生了严重怀疑。

艾伦将呆滞的吉克留在原地，回科室准备与阿明三笠讨论周末如果天气好的话要去哪里慢跑。

等吉克勉强重拾继续生活下去的力量走进食堂，发现已经没饭了。

天公不作美，周末下起了雨，大家只能待在室内。耶格尔家客厅，艾伦在联网和让马可柯尼他们打游戏，三笠在举哑铃。而阿明则是窝在博士研究生宿舍，躺床上看书。

下雨天喜欢看书这点，阿明和埃尔文李维非常像。史密斯教授年轻时博览群书，工资还是两位数的时候就买很多译著看。若是发现原文小语种的作品是从英文转译过来，会在家气得拍大腿。埃尔文从小就知道父亲桌上的书是正在用的，而书架上那些可以随便拿来阅读，于是在父母都忙于工作时，自己看了大量的小说，从福尔摩斯到狄更斯到雨果再到俄国文学。虽然俄国文学看了很多，但里面人物的名字一个没记住。（其实记住了安娜卡列宁娜但只是因为这个名字印在书脊上）

埃尔文看书，总是喜欢看了开头之后先跳到结尾，了解故事结局后再翻回来慢慢看。后来无论是看电视剧还是电影，也都非常热爱依靠剧透把握故事梗概，会上网搜索大量剧透影评，读完再决定要不要看。 

后来埃尔文父母搬家，将研究相关的学术书籍和一些帕拉迪史的资料搬走，其他书都留在老房子里。书架的空隙渐渐被埃尔文和李维的专业书和偶尔网购的闲书填满。李维小时候看书的机会不多，自从与埃尔文同住简直如鱼得水，手不释卷，读完专业资料和清洁用品评测之后就从书架上抓本书在书房那张年纪和埃尔文差不多大的松木小床上看。

这两天关于“阿司匹林走下神坛”的说法沸沸扬扬，很多同事都在社交媒体上讨论，埃尔文和尼勒商定下周病例汇报那天专门安排时间讲讲这个话题，因此周末也在孜孜不倦读文献。

李维做好清洁，将桌面地面都擦得一尘不染，满意地泡好一壶红茶来到书房，从鲁迅全集里抽出来一本开始读。正看到《故事新编》里的《铸剑》，就看到埃尔文拎着平板电脑穿着秋衣秋裤从卧室走过来，准备一屁股坐在电脑跟前查资料。李维迅速跃起将埃尔文喝止，电光石火间从身边拿起一条毛巾被铺在椅子上，这才允许埃尔文坐下：“秋裤直接坐椅子上太脏。”

李维说罢，继续看书。埃尔文觉得心底油然而生一股爱意，用语言无以描述，便俯身用自己冒出胡茬的下巴蹭蹭李维的脸。

待查完资料，导入平板，埃尔文从椅子上起身，没有离开书房，而是将屁股挪到了小床边，试图和李维挤在一起阅读。

“你太占地方了……床会塌吧！”李维虽然如此说着，还是往边上挪了挪，好让埃尔文能舒舒服服靠过来。

床小也有小的好处，感受着李维体温的埃尔文想，不过卧室那张新买的大床的好处更多啊……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 问：马莱有什么特色？  
> 答：腰穿做得好，因为要经常抽脑脊液；盛产弟控。


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章因为138带来的副作用所以特别OOC特别崩坏！没想到138一出我更写不出来了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实已经被李维等身铜像的尺寸治愈了大约百分之七八十！  
> http://t.cn/A6tOjfgi?m=4611716303820120&u=2726601057

又到了打流感疫苗的日子，帕拉迪医院派出预防接种门诊工作人员提着保温箱在各病区给大家上门接种，来到心外科正赶上早交班，于是正好排队一人一针。

到了下午，手术结束一回科室，艾伦就开始体会到疫苗的副作用，觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉，身上也没什么力气。看到旁边的人行动如常，艾伦问正在整理随访材料的阿明：“明仔你感觉怎么样？”

“好像胳膊有点疼……”阿明说。

艾伦又问三笠：“三笠你呢？”

“没什么感觉，我胳膊都不疼，”三笠看出艾伦有点儿蔫，“艾伦你怎么了？”

“为什么我的副作用就会这么明显……”艾伦觉得老天不公。

三笠去护士站借了支体温计给艾伦夹上。（测的是腋下温度）（为什么我还要专门说明这个，很可能其实只有我自己想多了）

艾伦意识到又被三笠照顾了，略感尴尬。旁边的阿明有些羡慕：能被人照顾真好啊……

李维推门走进主任办时，发现埃尔文面前放了两个药瓶，正对着电脑露出诡异的笑容。

“BMJ这篇文章有点意思……下次大外科学术活动不如请麻醉科和三毛他们一起讲讲疼痛管理。”埃尔文说着打开了一个新的窗口准备写邮件。

“你怎么了？头疼？”今天的李维对埃尔文的求知探索欲望也很无奈。

“啊这个，”埃尔文指着面前的药瓶说，“刚才我有点头痛低烧但是没想好吃哪个，对乙酰氨基酚有肝损伤风险，布洛芬有肾损伤风险，你觉得吃哪个比较好？”

原来埃尔文吃药之前顺手查了查相关文献，结果越查越着迷，并且又将工作放到了第一位。

“你不过敏，按说明书吃很安全，”李维无奈，直接上前拿了离自己近的一瓶：“我替你选吧，我吃这个你吃那个。”

“李维你也不舒服吗？”埃尔文皱起浓眉，椅子转了半圈，往前靠了靠用自己额头去贴李维额头。*

“你就是不发烧这也测不准，”李维说，“好歹用个体温表……我肌肉有点酸疼，没什么事儿。”

李维从电热水壶里给自己倒了水吃药，顺便把埃尔文的杯子也倒满。

埃尔文抱着杯子，心想等下班回家要帮李维揉一揉，想着想着就忘记了自己的发热头痛。

~~*这里埃尔文没有站起来~~

* * *

打完流感疫苗，过段时间就快要过年，早交班结束后李维问大家春节期间排班有没有什么特殊考量。值二线的佩特拉君特奥路欧埃尔德等人马上开始猜拳决定谁先选日子，艾伦三笠阿明三人则开始互相谦让。最后阿明说：“除夕初一都排我吧，艾伦三笠就可以回家过年了。”

李维知道阿明家里的情况，**若是不值班，阿明大概会一个人去实验楼做实验，或者独自在床上看书。

“好，那就排上你吧，”李维接着与埃尔文对视一眼，然后对阿明说，“初二早晨交完班，愿意的话可以来我家。”

阿明惊讶地睁大了眼睛，正要拒绝，埃尔文也开口：“我做饭总是做多，你不来的话我和李维要每天吃剩饭了。”

话说到这一步，阿明实在无法拒绝，何况他心里也很渴望一家人一起过年的感觉。这时旁边的猜拳已经出了结果，而三笠则说只要艾伦值班就会过来陪他，所以怎么排都无所谓。阿明就向李维点点头，说谢谢李维老师，然后走到医师办角落里把自己藏在了电脑后面。

春节期间能出院的病人都已回家，病房冷冷清清工作量很小，夜班也几乎不会被叫起来。阿明读读文献写写文章，时间过得很快。交班之后，阿明给李维打了电话，扛着包来到了埃尔文李维家。刚进门换了鞋挂好外套，阿明就被李维带去洗手。

李维向阿明认真介绍：“这个洗手液是我平时用的，不含皂和香精。你如果不喜欢或者过敏的话还有其他的。”

说罢李维拉开旁边的柜门，一个琳琅满目的清洁用品世界展现在阿明面前。各种洗手液洗衣液洁厕液消毒液和其他阿明以前从来没了解过的多种清洁产品，分门别类摆放在柜子各层，按照保质期远近由内到外排列，横向则是按照有无香精、防腐剂，是否含酶，以及会不会造成褪色等规律摆放。阿明惊讶到说不出话来，只听李维一边往外拿各种洗手液一边说：“多试几个，把使用体验告诉我，选一个你最喜欢的。”

不知自己已经参与到了李维的清洁用品评测事业中的阿明感动得热泪盈眶，对李维的整洁啧啧称奇：“这比实验室的那些试剂都井井有条！”

李维撇嘴：“四眼他们还那么邋遢？开班了我去收拾他们一下……给他们收拾一下。”

李维随后又拉开另一扇柜门，向阿明展示了自己的清洁工具收藏，热情教阿明使用对身高不足一米七的人也非常友好的擦窗和清洁天花板的设备；接着把阿明带到厨房，介绍一系列用于厨房环境的清洁用品，包括但不限于碗碟清洁剂、烤箱清洁剂、不锈钢清洁剂以及可以用来彻底清洁抽油烟机的油污清洁剂，以及各种形状保证不留死角的清洁刷。

埃尔文正在厨房炸酥肉，伸长胳膊递给他们一碗刚出锅的当零食。阿明独自一人居住多年，基本的烹饪技能不在话下，便和埃尔文李维一起做饭，不仅观摩学习李维彻底清洗蔬菜的神奇技能，还被埃尔文以“尝尝好不好吃”为理由多次投喂。

阿明在心里说，这是家的感觉啊。阿明虽然有时也去耶格尔家，但能感觉到格里沙卡尔拉对待艾伦三笠是对待儿女的态度，对自己却有一些对待客人那样的客气和距离感，受宠若惊之余会隐隐感到有些失落。而从实习到现在，阿明认识李维埃尔文只有五年左右，但相处起来感觉熟悉又亲近。

午饭时阿明听到了很多关于帕拉迪医院和艾尔迪亚医学院的秘辛与八卦，感觉信息量巨大。饭后阿明被李维清洗碗碟的高质高效所惊呆，认为以自己的协调性，用这个速度刷碗必然会把所有的碗都打烂。

接下来几天假期阿明都会睡在书房小床上。在梦里都能畅游书海，阿明很愉快。

阿明想，谢谢爸爸。李维和埃尔文从阿明的眼睛里，看出了他想说的话。

~~**但是作者不知道阿明家里的情况！设定改太多次了好吗！~~

**崩坏小剧场：**

阿明和爸爸们与在海南度假的史密斯教授视频通话

阿明：爷爷好。

史密斯教授：咱们医学院自己的学生叫什么爷爷！叫老师就行了！

阿明：老师我听过您的医学人文讲座！我对XXX话题和XXXXX话题最感兴趣……

（祖孙畅谈一个多小时）

阿明和爸爸们与肯尼视频通话

肯尼：哈哈哈，是你啊，叫舅姥爷！

阿明：……

李维：老不正经！

（确认通话双方都活蹦乱跳之后立刻结束通话）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 崩坏片段：
> 
> 深夜，卧室  
> 李维：埃尔文我这是怎么了，为什么在肯尼家和希斯塔利亚一起吃饭的时候我会督促她发展事业，但是今天阿明来咱们家，我却只想把他打扮一下？！  
> 埃尔文：好，明天我们就带阿明去买衣服吧。


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有十倍崩坏降智的的埃尔文出场

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艾伦下夜班躺在值班室玩手机，打发无聊发给莱纳一个肛肠科医生看到假眼的经典段子。  
> 一直到中午莱纳才回复：波尔克早就给我发过了，你火星了。  
> 艾伦反驳：“你火星了”这个说法实在太火星了！  
> 莱纳立刻开始搜索最新的形容落伍的网络用语是什么，搜着搜着一不小心就到了午休结束，连忙收起手机继续看门诊，错过了回击艾伦的机会。  
> 艾伦：哈哈哈莱纳你哑口无言了啊  
> 艾伦打开手机里一个名为“计分板”的文件，将“艾伦VS让”“艾伦VS阿尼”“艾伦VS贝尔托特”几页翻过去，在“艾伦VS莱纳”这页上给自己又记了一分。

难得大家都能按时下班，艾尔迪亚医学院104级的老同学们齐聚职工餐厅，共进晚餐。即使是中午出去吃小饭馆或者在手术室餐厅吃饭的人，看到晚餐也能够对午餐的内容窥一斑而知全豹。譬如看到晚餐有炒饼，那么午餐肯定曾有烙饼供应；晚餐有青椒肉馅包子，那么午餐肯定曾有青椒炒肉供应；晚餐有土豆丝炒芹菜炒丝瓜炒油菜，那么午餐肯定曾有炒土豆丝、炒芹菜、炒丝瓜、炒油菜供应。帕拉迪医院的新职工们凭借双双慧眼，尽力选择一些看起来不那么可疑的菜肴，并且极力避免金针菇。

围坐在同一张长桌边，大多数人都说说笑笑，只有莱纳一脸怀疑人生，旁边的贝尔托特拿不定主意如何安慰，而阿尼面无表情。只听桌子另一头萨沙问尤米尔在查什么，尤米尔答道：“我在研究和希斯塔利亚旅行结婚的目的地，巴厘岛看起来不错。”

众人立刻纷纷鼓掌叫好起哄。正在食堂角落里看艺术品照片下饭的萨克雷院长正欲起身批评，旁边的夏迪斯老师和皮克希斯副院长一起劝他：“104级的熊孩子，随他们去吧。”

萨克雷院长恍然大悟：“是他们的话这是正常现象！”说罢继续欣赏艺术品，并试图分享给共进晚餐的夏迪斯和皮克希斯，被反复谢绝。

一旁的柯尼好奇：“巴厘岛在哪？”

让试图显示自己具备比艾伦渊博的知识，抢答：“法国！听名字就知道在巴黎啊！”

听到尤米尔的话，莱纳的表情更是绝望，刚放进嘴里的一段凉拌黄瓜也忘了嚼，一动不动地凝固在椅子上。

此时波尔克和哥哥也打了饭路过此处，便非要凑个热闹。波尔克放下餐盘戳戳莱纳肌肉厚实的肩膀，莱纳嘴里的黄瓜啪嗒一声掉了下来。听到这啪嗒一声莱纳才回神：“唉？波尔克？马塞尔？”

“好恶心，怪不得没人搭理你啊莱纳！”波尔克不放弃任何嘲笑莱纳的机会。

马塞尔试图劝阻弟弟：“波尔克，莱纳看起来不太高兴，不要欺负他了。”

“没人搭理怎么会开心呢，”波尔克从背包里拿出一瓶饮料呯地放在莱纳面前，“这个新上市的饮料你也没喝过吧？看你可怜赏你一瓶。”

莱纳终于开口，缓缓告诉大家自己的经历：“今天我去急诊会诊……取出来一个这么大的瓶子。”

莱纳用双手比划了一个圆，绝对大于面前这瓶饮料的横截面。此刻的莱纳，看起来越发怀疑人生。

同桌进餐的其他人顿时安静了下来。即使是听身经百战的三毛多次讲述在急诊所见所闻的让和马可，也为之惊讶了一下。

发现自己吸引了大家的注意力，莱纳更加尴尬，虽然肉体还坐着，灵魂却已经铠甲破碎、倒伏在桌下。贝尔托特连忙安慰莱纳：“工作的事情下班就不要想了……吃完饭去散个步吃冰淇淋吧？”

吃冰淇淋是生活中少有的能让莱纳感到快乐的事情，于是莱纳感激地向贝尔托特点点头，在另一侧波尔克“哥哥我也想吃冰淇淋咱们打车去市中心找一家最好的店吃”的背景噪音下继续吃饭。

这时艾伦看了一眼手机，面露喜色：“埃尔文老师说年终奖发下来了，明天带我和三笠阿明去吃西餐！”

发现出了食堂每个人都吃得比自己好的莱纳，再次陷入了自卑和忧伤之中。

后来因为这件事，莱纳过生日收到了来自同学们的两本书。艾伦他们凑钱送的那本是《Stuck Up!: 100 Objects Inserted and Ingested in Places They Shouldn't Be》，而贝尔托特阿尼以及贾利亚德兄弟俩一起送的是《The Foreign Body: A collection of the most interesting X-rays of things that don't belong and the stories behind how they got there!》，一看两拨人就是商量好了送的。

（这两本书都是真实存在的讲人体异物的书！有很多图。）

第二天下班，埃尔文带 ~~孩子们~~ 艾伦三笠阿明去市中心繁华地带，李维在科里加班整理材料，同时确保大家都知道是自己听三线，埃尔文不会吃一半被电话叫回来。能够在平时望而生畏的帕拉迪大酒店西餐厅吃饭，艾伦三人组十分兴奋，不过还是努力地控制住了情绪。三笠点了鱼，艾伦点了牛排，阿明点了羊肉。埃尔文给自己点了汉堡，外加三份薯角。

埃尔文的汉堡切成了四等份，自己只留四分之一，其余分给艾伦三人：“你们还长个子呢，多吃点肉！”

一个念头同时闪过三人组的脑海：如果是劝李维老师吃东西的话埃尔文老师肯定不会这么说……

但大家同时也很感动：埃尔文老师把自己的肉分给大家吃，自己却一直吃土豆！

埃尔文看到三人组几乎泪光盈盈的眼神，有一些尴尬：“我喜欢吃土豆！真的，这家的薯角我最喜欢了……”

三人依旧满脸“爸爸总是把好东西留给我们吃”的表情。

埃尔文想到三人（尤其是艾伦）的固执，无奈放弃解释，继续吃油炸土豆。

埃尔文给李维打包了一份伯爵红茶蛋糕，看阿明吃一个色彩丰富还堆了不少水果的甜点吃到眼睛都眯起来，就又给李维打包了一份一样的。回去的路上，艾伦说：“我再过半年就有绩效了，到时候请埃尔文老师吃肉！”

阿明也说等博士毕业留院发了工资要请埃尔文吃饭，把李维老师也一同叫上。

埃尔文问大家：“今天吃得开心吗？”

“开心！”三人异口同声。

“那答应我一件事，”埃尔文说，“不要告诉你们李维老师我今天吃了那么多土豆……”

三人组又开始热泪盈眶：爸爸舍不得吃肉还不让我们告诉爸爸！

埃尔文瞬间后悔提出这个要求，但话已出口，无法挽回了。

等埃尔文回到家，李维果然已经知道了：“你今天一顿饭都在吃土豆？”

“我吃了四分之一个汉堡，里面有菜有肉。”埃尔文试图表示自己吃了营养均衡的一餐，并向李维呈上甜点。

李维则拿起一把刀。

埃尔文吓了一跳，因为胃里薯角太多没跳起来。

李维开始给埃尔文削水果：“……补充点维生素。”

埃尔文意识到自己刚才的反应果然是因为吃完饭大脑有点罢工：“周末也去吃一顿吧，就咱俩，我保证不点土豆！”

\-----------------------

埃尔文第一次和李维一起吃金拱门，以给李维补充营养为理由用自己的汉堡换了李维的薯条，李维大为感动。  
后来李维才发现与其说这是因为埃尔文喜欢自己，不如说是因为埃尔文疯狂迷恋各种油炸土豆。

（是的本章的埃尔文就是[【進撃の巨人声くじＢ１賞】埃尔文史密斯失踪事件](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av53516593/)里这个李维在忙工作他却在吃薯片的设定！）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 埃尔文向李维分享刚在手机上读到的内容：“营养科为了科普还真做了个测量剩菜里亚硝酸盐含量的试验，隔夜蔬菜的这个结果看起来有点吓人啊，下班咱们赶紧把早晨剩的菜吃了吧。”
> 
> 李维不解：“咱们在家吃的话差不多是早晨六点半吃早饭，下午六点半吃晚饭，为什么隔夜是剩十二个小时不能吃，白天也是剩十二个小时要赶紧吃？亚硝酸盐和月光有关系吗？”
> 
> 埃尔文陷入了沉思。


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更一个小片段

埃尔文召集大外科所有中层和副高及以上人员，赶在开台之前召开早会，商讨下一步作为DRGs推广试点所需的工作。虽然对一大早把人叫过来心怀愧疚，但这毕竟是唯一能把人凑得比较齐的时段。埃尔文自掏腰包给大家买了早餐，并试图通过振奋人心的发言给大家提提精神，但与会人员们依旧昏昏欲睡，甚至快要将油条吃进耳朵，豆浆灌入眼睛。

埃尔文发言到一半，不到六点就被叫去急诊的三毛顶着一头乱发姗姗来迟，一屁股坐到埃尔文旁边空着的椅子上。埃尔文暂停发言，将一沓材料和一份早餐放在三毛面前：“刚说完第一页，你先看看。”

三毛睡眼惺忪，鼻孔却是醒着的，用力嗅了几下，困惑发问：“埃尔文你怎么一嘴红茶味？哪有茶给我来一杯，困成狗了……”

对面的李维耳朵一下子红了。埃尔文脖子也红了。

埃尔文强行装作若无其事：“……我接着讲了啊大家现在翻到第二页……”

三毛发现埃尔文回避话题，一下子来了精神，从鼻孔发出了富有深意的笑声。

虽然注意力仍然没有集中在会议内容上，但其他与会人员意识到发生了什么之后也全都彻底醒来。

感谢埃尔文和李维，今天大家也开启了愉快工作的一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从明天开始要集中精力忙其他事情了，更新随缘……


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章时间线又跳到了许多年前！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么今天又更了呢……当然是因为写文比干正事有趣多了……  
> （是的凭借这种人生态度我人到中年依旧一事无成一文不名）

帕拉迪医院的自食其力体现在各个方面，比如用水一事上便是自己打井，但直接抽上来未经处理的地下水没人敢喝，因此又只能额外订了大桶水专供饮用；冬季供暖也是自己锅炉房烧热水，功率有限，勉强足够让工作区的暖气片带点热乎气儿，家属院故而多年不存在供暖，直到市政供暖的管道铺过来才拯救大家于冬天家里太冷恨不得出门到户外取暖的困境。韩吉曾就此评论，医院就差自己发电了，并缠着李维埃尔文三毛要演示土豆电池。

莫布里特连忙提示：“韩吉老师！您在埃尔文老师面前展示土豆的非食用用途会有生命危险！”

正巧路过的皮克希斯副院长一瞪眼：“咱们有柴油发电机，应急的时候保证玛利亚楼供电。”

埃尔文此时若有所思，其实绿化带里面也可以用来养鸡种菜供应食堂，但碍于皮克希斯在场而没有将这种过于大胆的构想说出来。

帕拉迪医院锅炉房的一大特色是定期供暖，不到开始供暖的日子，天寒地冻鹅毛大雪也不会送暖气。因此三毛在科里放了个反射式取暖器，俗称小太阳，因为形状而总被同事们叫做电风扇，一降温科里“把电风扇往我这边转转暖和暖和”的声音就络绎不绝。埃尔文是电油汀的忠实用户，毕竟安全，而且是一种润物细无声的低调温暖。韩吉听说大家的策略后试图在实验室建一个反应堆，被所有人制止。

莫布里特连忙提示被李维等人持扫帚杆拖把杆等准备随时实施压制的韩吉：“韩吉老师！咱们检验病理中心是有空调的！领导早就给我们安上了！因为这里的仪器很贵！”

除了罗塞楼有昂贵仪器的实验室，玛利亚楼的影像科超声科也都已安装空调，同样是为了让高价值设备可以在适当的温度下工作。

当年胸心外科刚分科后，心外科护士长领了三件蓝色男式大棉袄，两件大号一件中号，供冬季去急诊或玛利亚楼之外的其他病区会诊时穿着。后来李维年资渐长也开始去会诊，春夏秋三季还好，到了冬天的夜班，埃尔文穿走一件大号还剩其余两件。李维一试，大号棉大衣穿上，拖到地上一拃长；中号棉大衣穿上，下摆可以扫地（清洁效果并不好）。李维一怒之下将两件棉大衣统统挂回门后，直接跑去会了诊。

李维在急诊果然遇到又忙到根本停不下来的三毛，没时间说话，一点头擦肩而过，先去看了病人。待李维和家属谈了病情和手术风险，交待如果决定做手术就找值班医生通知心内科，又写好会诊意见，三毛居然还在急诊。看见李维要走，三毛迈开大长腿，三步并作一步：“刚看完，每次都是来一趟看两三个……走咱一起回去吧！唉你怎么不穿袄？”

忽然只听得后面急诊值班医生大喊：“毛哥毛哥先别走又来外伤的了一起看了吧！”李维踮起脚尖，拍拍三毛肩膀以表同情，然后独自穿过急诊冷风飕飕的大厅，从另一侧回病区。

回来之后，李维直接去向埃尔文汇报病人情况。埃尔文看李维没穿大棉袄，直接脱下自己身上那件把李维裹上。李维本想以洁癖为理由拒绝，无奈棉袄上埃尔文的体温确实很温暖，穿着非常舒服，因此也就往领子里缩缩脑袋，像个蚕蛹一般慢慢陷进椅子，继续讲述刚才会诊的情况，说晚些时候急诊再打电话来可能就要排急症手术。

埃尔文从办公室门后拿了件凉棉袄穿上，然后坐到李维旁边，一起从电脑上看检验检查结果，分析病情。

后来埃尔文从家里拿了件羽绒服给李维。李维试图推辞，说穿在工作服外面容易弄脏，埃尔文解释这是自己上学的时候穿的衣服，现在尺寸不合适了，丢掉可惜，不如放在科里李维会诊时穿。李维这才答应下来，试了试正合适，表情稍微变得有点奇怪，但很快就面色如常，对埃尔文说：“谢谢你啊。”

埃尔文松了一口气——幸好李维没有追问是上什么学的时候穿的！如果让他知道是自己小学时的羽绒服，恐怕会气得跳起来……不过说明是小学高年级的话，大概李维也不会特别生气？

再后来佩特拉进科，奥路欧君特埃尔德全都迅速积极礼貌提醒护士长提交女式小号大棉袄的申请，并且奥路欧还表示自己可以跑腿去后勤领取。目睹了整个过程的李维，穿着埃尔文的旧羽绒服，表情变得更加阴郁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是例行的埃尔文崩坏小剧场！
> 
> 周末，埃尔文在卧室阳台收衣服。  
> 埃尔文从晾衣杆上拿下李维的T恤，在自己身前比划了一下：嘿嘿嘿好小好可爱  
> 埃尔文从晾衣杆上拿下李维的夹克，在自己身前比划了一下：哈哈哈真小真好玩  
> 李维从床上坐起来怒视笑容诡异胡子拉碴的埃尔文：“你笑啥？今天大便通畅到不同寻常吗？”  
> 埃尔文：“快看天气真好啊令人心情舒畅不如我们去海边慢跑吧！”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更少许小片段

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 贝尔托特在儿外工作一周后喜获外号长颈鹿叔叔，以致不慎在手术室更衣室和让站在一起时被称为马鹿野郎组合
> 
> （艾伦：长颈鹿你吐过吗？ 莱纳：说法过时我也要说你这个冷笑话又火星了……好，我闭嘴，我坐下。）

**原作104众人看到兵长等身铜像的反应**

其他人：兵长不愧是人类希望人类最强！果然调查兵团干部里兵长最先有铜像！

萨沙&柯尼&让三人组：看来调查兵团财务状况确实不好啊只买得起这么一点铜！

**一家三口的周末**

阳光明媚的周末上午，李维正准备使用新买的蒸汽拖把并写一篇开箱评测，就被一个电话叫去了医院。

埃尔文从厨房探出头招呼刚拍了一张外包装照片就无事可做的阿明一起来做饭。

李维从医院回来时，闻到楼道里的气味，情不自禁地皱起了眉毛，一进家门就开口抱怨：“楼道里怎么有一股屁味？“

突然李维意识到家里的气味比楼道里还要浓郁！

李维惊恐，开始迅速上蹿下跳开窗通风，并准备找出自己的防毒面具，去洗手间一探究竟。

这时阿明从厨房往餐桌上端盘子端碗：“我们做了白萝卜排骨汤还炸了白萝卜丸子，超级好吃！“

李维一脸恍然大悟原来如此：“……好，我尝尝。”

**三毛的传染性忙碌**

神经外科的柯尼下午六点半跟着上级来急诊会诊头部外伤，遇到了正往清创室走的三毛。晚上十一点多又来一趟，又遇到三毛。

柯尼：“毛哥您又来了？”

三毛：“缝肌腱缝到现在我压根就没走！”

柯尼惊讶：”这么辛苦？！”

三毛委屈：李维他们科急诊轻易不来活儿，一来就是主动脉夹层或者心脏外伤这样的大活，不像我科业务，不光看脚脖子疼手脖子疼还看脖子疼……

但三毛在四人组和自己科室同事之外的人面前，还是难以摆脱沉默寡言的人设，于是回应一句：“你们也很辛苦。“

果然柯尼和上级被急诊值班医生叫住：“刚又有个伤到头的去做CT了要不先别走等等结果？“

后来柯尼才知道，三毛的忙，是会传染的。

**耶格尔兄弟**

吉克为了联络感情带艾伦去医院旁边小饭馆共进午餐，吃拔丝地瓜时把糖吃到了胡子上，怎么都擦不干净。

艾伦冷眼旁观并进行了言简意赅的嘲讽。

吉克想到下午有领导要来实验室检查，一胡子的糖过于有碍观瞻，情急之下利用剩余的午休时间，花十块钱去旁边家属院的理发店刮了个脸。

“所以你是因为自己的脸长得太像老爹才留胡子的吗？“艾伦对刮完脸蹲在理发店门口登网银查余额的老哥说。

吉克挠挠耳朵：“艾伦，不如周末我们和老爸去钓鱼吧？”

“钓鱼多没意思，”艾伦望着海的方向说，“我都是直接撒网。上次网太多差点把船掀了。”

吉克：“其实你就是奔着掀船去的吧，艾伦你……”

艾伦：“再评价我性格一句我就请李维老师一起去，钓鱼的时候把你踹下海直接变水猴子。”

吉克嘿嘿一笑：“估计你请不动，我专门打听过了，他不会游泳！”

艾伦转身就走回去上班，吉克连忙追赶，结果因为面目全非和胸牌照片对不上号，门卫差点就没让他从侧门进去。  
  


~~（我在想如果是原著艾伦捕鱼，是不是可以变成进击的巨人形态连水带鱼一起喝进嘴，然后用牙缝把水滤出去，这样嘴里剩下的就全是鱼……）~~

* * *

今天摸鱼看视频欣赏别人家的猫的时候发现了可以用来代餐埃尔文和阿明 ~~父子俩~~ 的两只猫！

<https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1rV411a7Hg>

<https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV17p4y1r7uc>

没有李维出场一定是因为李维在忙着清理满屋子的猫毛……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 话说今天一走神居然开始脑补李维去约翰霍普金斯访学进修然后和The Wire来了个crossover，看来作者离精神彻底崩溃已经不远了……


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是OOC崩坏小片段而且量比昨天还少

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天的埃尔文代餐猫是Hosico！

**埃尔文李维尝试壁咚**

埃尔文和李维用书房电脑看电视剧

埃尔文指着显示器：这个好像很有意思哎我们试试？

李维：……好 （此处的“好”同时包含“好的我同意”以及“看着好无聊”两个意思）

李维靠墙站，埃尔文胳膊撑墙。

几秒钟后李维面色如常挺胸昂头从埃尔文胳膊底下走了出去：切，这有啥好玩的……

**形象崩坏小剧场：肯尼乌利尝试壁咚**

肯尼乌利一起在别墅家庭影院看电影

肯尼指着150寸的幕布：这个好像很有意思哎我们试试？

乌利：好啊 （眼睛亮晶晶）

乌利靠墙站，肯尼胳膊撑墙。

乌利试着用肯尼的胳膊荡了一下秋千。

肯尼看到乌利这样做非常震惊，然后若有所思：虽然没有达到目的但既然老板很开心的话倒也不错……

**形象崩坏小剧场：韩吉的超能力**

四人组约饭，但快下班的时候埃尔文突然接到领导电话，一谈起来就停不下来。韩吉三毛便在医师办一左一右坐在李维旁边等。

三毛：纳拿巴养了个鞋那么大的小狗儿！照片发给我了我给你们看看……

作为科研人员，韩吉有着非常标准化的思维模式：多大的鞋？鞋和鞋尺寸差远了，你的鞋还是李维的鞋？

李维暴怒：四眼你为什么拿我来代表另一个极端！

三毛迅速找出小狗照片平息争端。

作为科研人员，韩吉有着非同寻常的好奇心，有时甚至将生命安全置之度外：三毛，它跟你谁的鼻子更好用？

三毛暴怒：怎么轮到我了？！你就不能一直针对李维吗！

李维再次暴怒：三毛你什么意思！四眼你也是！每次吃饭不叫上你觉得不对劲，你一来大家都觉得更不对劲了！你到底有什么超能力！

埃尔文在主任办费尽心思解释传过来的争吵声：院长，没事，不是纠纷，可能是刚才下班的人在隔壁听群口相声，音量有点儿大……

**无聊小剧场：李维为什么不喝咖啡**

埃尔文在看新闻。

埃尔文刷出一条新闻，标题是“英国医生：咖啡里有蟑螂” 。

埃尔文恍然大悟：怪不得李维不喝咖啡只喝红茶！

李维不知何时突然出现在埃尔文背后：看完这个新闻你马上去洗手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摸鱼时计算了一下李维和舅舅的BMI，发现只看BMI的话李维超重，舅舅肥胖。（我拒绝计算三笠的数据！三笠在各种意义上都永远是身材匀称的腹肌美少女！）
> 
> 以普通人类的标准来看巨人密度太小阿克曼密度太大这到底是什么情况，巨人是沙子做的阿克曼是秤砣做的吗！还是说有一个阿克曼道路，里头有个苦命人一直在拿铅坠堆堆堆……
> 
> 巨人科学的副产物用BMI证明了巨人科学无论从哪个角度分析压根就不是科学是玄学！
> 
> 以及居然认真计算这个，口口声声说要忙正事的我果然才是最无聊的……


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章包含微量部分基于巨人中学校设定但已经被改得面目全非的三毛的音乐爱好

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来是去查其他设定结果发现莱纳四年瘦了二十多斤……

科室病例汇报，一向铁公鸡的尼勒居然给大家带了一兜草莓。打开袋子的瞬间，正从楼上骨科带着让和马可往下走的三毛就闻到了草莓的香气，瞬间大步猛冲向心脏中心会议室的方向。让和马可在三毛背后面面相觑，直到两人姗姗来迟看到大家快要将草莓抢光才明白三毛刚才到底发觉了什么。

三毛利用敏锐的嗅觉，说出了这些草莓分别属于哪几个不同的品种。埃尔文好奇心爆棚，用手机认真查询不同品种草莓的特点。会议室里其乐融融，只有第一个汇报的艾伦担心不能按时开始，看起来忧心忡忡。还好李维做事严谨有时间观念，提醒大家就坐，关灯播放幻灯片。三毛又想趁环境昏暗凭借嗅觉找到草莓把最后的几个挪到自己面前，结果伸手一摸，摸到的是好几只尺寸不同的手。

等病例汇报结束，埃尔文询问尼勒草莓是从哪里买到的。

“昨天不是放假吗，我带着老婆孩子去大棚摘的，”尼勒说，“旁边还有个很好吃的羊肉馆，地址我这就发给你啊。”

口腔科搬出玛利亚楼后，埃尔文联手尼勒去各个院领导办公室游说，在皮克希斯副院长的暗中支持下成功吞并了原来的口腔科病区，床位心内科心外科平分，两人的关系看起来比往日更加 ~~狼狈为奸一丘之貉~~ 融洽。

旁边的三毛一脸恍然大悟：啥？昨天放假？我说怎么昨天急诊又一直叫我会诊，敢情这帮看专家门诊的都放假了……吉尔迦拿他昨天的班换我的周末班是为了假期去喝大酒吗？

（吉尔伽：毛哥，我在戒酒了，真的，昨天换班是为了和托马贺宁格他们一起去纳拿巴家里玩儿狗！ 三毛：玩狗不带我！ 吉尔伽：你看了照片说狗能放你鞋里，纳拿巴怕你真那么干不敢让你去了……）

埃尔文和李维周末一同去采摘了草莓。大棚里多个品种混种，埃尔文事先做好了研究，主要采摘丰香和章姬两种。回去的时候，又在旁边羊肉馆买了几斤羊肉羊杂之类。到了医院对面家属院停好车，李维埃尔文先去罗塞楼给加班做实验的韩吉阿明等人分了一些，又打电话问三毛是否在家。听到要给自己草莓和羊肉，三毛大喜：“在家在家，快来快来，我拍个黄瓜，晚饭就在我家吃吧！”

李维：“……先等一下我到了把菜洗一遍你再拍！”

三毛委屈：“很干净，刚从冰箱拿出来……”

李维三步并作两步冲向三毛家，一边狂奔一边例数食物可能在冰箱沾染的李斯特菌沙门氏菌等病原体。埃尔文提着食物在后面迈开长腿追赶。

为了保证空气清新，三毛家中几年前就安装了新风系统。帕拉迪医院家属院的房子本来层高就偏矮，加上新风的吊顶更是显得三毛是一名顶天立地的伟男子。三毛上学的时候看似沉默寡言实则闷骚，喜欢听音乐，还试过组乐队。一开始因为喜欢听崔健去学吹小号，导致周围邻居都差点报警，后来又学了架子鼓，楼下邻居直接上来砸门。三毛无奈转战吉他和贝斯，因为身高惊人，即使在台上演奏贝斯也不会毫无存在感，甚至有一丝德国战车乐队贝斯手的风姿。李维读医学院时，曾经在看了三毛他们的演出之后也想学贝斯，结果到了乐器店才发现贝斯这种乐器其实尺寸惊人。自己以为的那个贝斯尺寸，完全是以演奏者三毛做参照所导致的错误结论。

埃尔文李维家用作书房的那个房间，在三毛家则用于放置乐器、光盘和海报。三毛顶着“迈克”这个网名，在网上写了很多影评和乐评，埃尔文为了找剧透也看过其中几篇，但因为网名过于具有欺骗性而没有看出那其实是三毛写的。三毛还曾经作为特邀嘉宾，在李维的清洁用品评测专栏里署名三毛发表过除味剂评测。

李维不仅清洗了蔬菜，而且试图用含氯消毒液彻底清洁三毛的冰箱，三毛为了制止李维，不得不整个人挡在冰箱前背对李维抱着冰箱门。本来准备用来拍的黄瓜，最后被炒成了全熟的木须肉；本来准备用来凉拌的西红柿，最后被煮成了全熟的西红柿鸡蛋汤。三人一边吃喝，一边不忘拍照发给韩吉以便炫耀，但韩吉沉浸在科研的快乐之中，完全无暇回复。

等回到家，埃尔文发现冰箱是满的，虽然只留了一点草莓，但还是放不进去。“还没开始供暖呢，冰箱外边放一夜也没事，明天赶紧吃。”李维说。

草莓装在纸盒里，夜深人静之时幽幽的香气隐隐约约从厨房一直飘到卧室。已经是晚上十一点多，月光从窗帘缝隙里细细透到室内。被草莓香气馋得无法入睡的埃尔文翻过身，在这月光里看到李维明亮而坚定的眼睛。

“睡不着？”埃尔文问。

李维迟疑了一下，说：“饿了。”

于是加起来有八十岁的两个中年男人，半夜里爬起来摸进厨房，在月光下你一个我一个把香甜的草莓吃光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场：杯子里有虫时的两个极端
> 
> 李维的杯子里落了一只飞虫。  
> 李维第一反应：不想要这个杯子了。  
> 但是李维毕竟还是过得非常节约，于是将杯子里有虫的水倒掉，然后彻底清洗，最后放到锅里煮了十分钟。  
> 完成这些步骤之后，李维还是选择将这个杯子放回柜子里，拿了一个新的用。
> 
> 莱纳的杯子里落了一只飞虫。  
> 莱纳忧郁地往杯子里看了一眼，连水面的虫都懒得吹开，直接端起来喝了一口，放下杯子继续工作。  
> （法尔科：莱纳师兄您到底经历了什么……）


End file.
